SIN RETORNO
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Hermione ha regresado en el tiempo por unas dos horas después de ver el cuerpo de Severus y Remus muertos. Cuida de su agrio profesor hasta que se enteran que él vive con ella obligandolos a contraer matrimonio. Una niña pequeña logrará ablandar el corazón de Severus?
1. EL BAR

Hermione entró al bar muggle de siempre.

Rápidamente ubicó a quien buscaba.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al verlo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la barra.

_ Remus...esto se tiene que terminar.

Remus se giró y le sonrió con un vaso en su mano.

_ Hermione Granger..._ Remus arrastró las palabras.

Hermione suspiró y le quitó el vaso de la mano_ No te importa nada?

Remus cerró unos segundos los ojos e hipó_ perdí todo, mis amigos, mi esposa, mi hijo_ Remus se levantó y se tambaleó.

Hermione lo sostuvo del brazo_ Remus, se como te sientes. Pero no es motivo para perderse en la bebida.

_ Que sabes de cómo me siento? No Hermione, tu no sabes nada, Porqué tuviste que salvarme? Ya estaría junto a mi esposa y mi hijo.

Hermione parpadeó con las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar.

Remus había perdido a Nymphadora y Teddy en la guerra.

Hermione tragó saliva. Era ya la quinta ocasión que sacaba a Remus de aquel bar. Las demás las había hecho Harry o Ron, incluso el Señor Weasley.

_ Anda Remus, vamonos.

_ Y a donde precisamente vas a llevarme? A casa? Ohh no porque no tengo.

_ Remus..._ Hermione se sentía muy mal, los Mortífagos habían destruido su hogar, el hogar que tuvo con Nymphadora y Teddy.

Remus se apoyó en ella_ Esta bien Hermione, llévame a donde quieras.

Hermione salió con él y pidió un taxi. Lo llevó esa noche a su departamento.

Remus se tambaleó en la entrada y se dejó caer en el sillón mas cercano.

Hermione lo acomodó y le quitó los zapatos.

Apenas eran las 9 de la noche pero dedujo que Remus había estado bebiendo desde el medio día.

Se quitó sus zapatos y entró al baño a mojar una toalla y regresó para ponersela a Remus en la frente.

Él detuvo su mano y la jaló, Hermione se tambaleó y cayó encima de él. Jadeó por el impacto.

Remus la atrajo de la nuca y la besó.

Hermione estaba sorprendida pero Remus siguió besándola con impaciencia.

Hermione se resistió pero él de un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se hundieron bajo su falda.

_ Remus..._ Hermione jadeó_ para, te arrepentirás por la mañana si continuas.

Remus siguió el camino de besos por el cuello de Hermione y sus manos presionaron en las piernas.

Hermione trató de detenerlo, en serio trató, pero Remus era fuerte y obstinado.

La falda y blusa de Hermione fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo.

Remus gimió mientras olfateaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

_ Remus, por favor para.

Remus gruñó y tomó sus senos con su manos.

Hermione gimió y Remus introdujo la lengua en su boca.

_ Remus, por favor, por favor.

_ Me quieres dentro tuyo Dora?

Eso pegó en Hermione y se enderezó alejandose, cayó al suelo con un golpe en sus rodillas_ no soy Dora, Remus, soy Hermione.

_ Desmaius_ La voz ronca de su otro invitado lanzó el hechizo_ Vístace Granger y para la próxima lleve su varita consigo si va a tener que tratar con este lobo ebrio.

Severus se agarró la garganta y regresó a la habitación tambaleandose débil. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por levantarse.

Maldijo, la chiquilla estaba queriendo quitarse de encima al lobo. Como si pudiera sin una varita.

Severus bufó y se acostó de nuevo en la cama que era de él desde hace 4 malditos meses.

Hermione trató de cubrir su cuerpo. Se sentía mal. Si Snape no lo hubiera hechizado, Remus y ella estarían teniendo sexo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Corrió a su habitación y se metió a la ducha.


	2. MI AGRIO INQUILINO

La mañana siguiente Hermione despertó temprano, preparó el desayuno y tomó las pociones para Severus.

Entró a la habitación, dentro Snape estaba despierto y leía un libro.

_ Buen día_ Hermione saludó.

Severus gruñó como respuesta.

_ Traigo su desayuno y sus medicinas, tengo que hacerle la curación en cuanto termine.

_ No se cansa de esto Granger?

Ella lo miró a los ojos dejando la mesita de cama con el desayuno_ Cansarme de que? Sus curaciones?

_ Estar llendo por el lobo ebrio.

Hermione torció la boca_ Necesita de nuestra ayuda.

_ Santa Granger, vas a hospedar acaso aquí a todos los viejos maestros heridos de guerra?

Ella rió_ No, solamente le doy hospedaje a un maestro agrio actualmente. Uno es mi límite.

Severus levantó una ceja_ Creo que lo disfruta Granger.

_ Severus, dígame Hermione ya no soy su alumna ni usted mi maestro. O quisiera que lo siguiera llamado profesor?

Severus negó ligeramente, aun dolía la garganta.

_ Bien_ Hermione tomó la cuchara y la llenó de comida_ Abra la boca.

_ Granger...estoy mal de la garganta, no de los brazos. Mis extremidades funcionan correctamente.

_ Lo sé_ Hermione le regaló una sonrisa y se inclino para besar su mejilla_ vengo después de que desayune.

Severus gruñó.

SS/HG

Remus despertó con una fuerte resaca tirado en el suelo.

No sabía donde estaba, ni que había pasado.

Una delicada mano le extendía un frasco de Poción para la resaca.

La tomó sin mirar a la persona. La oyó alejarse.

Se llevó el frasco a la boca y pudo oler el exquisito olor que provenía de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y se tomó la poción.

A quien pertenecía ese olor?

Que hizo anoche? No podía recordarlo.

Se levantó y se dejó caer en el sillón pensativo.

Recordó ir al bar de siempre. Tomas algunos tragos y nada.

Olió el exquisito olor de sus dedos, al parecer había tenido acción anoche.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y se giró para ver donde estaba.

HG/SS

Hermione estaba prepara para enfrentar a Remus pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

Seguramente no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Solo esperaba que el hombre no pegara el grito en el cielo cuando supiera que se había quedado en su casa.

Preparó un café y se recargó en la encimera pensativa.

Tenia desde hace 4 meses al profesor Snape viviendo en su casa, al principio estaba tan debilitado que ni pero le puso, luego ganó fuerza y empezó a protestar. Pero la verdad es que en San Mungo no lo querían atender.

Conforme los meses pasaron Harry se encargó de aclarar la situacion del profesor.

Y San Mungo envió una disculpa pero Severus rompió el pergamino en cuanto la lechuza la entregó.

Hermione y Severus no dijeron nada y habían continuado como si nada hubiese pasado.

El de vez en cuando le hacia un comentario sarcástico y ella le respondía con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

El profesor dejo de importarle mucho eso y parecía que lo esperaba cada día.

_ Hermione?_ la voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Remus_ Saludó.

_ Me quedé en tu casa?

Hermione asintió mientras le servía una taza de café.

_ Porqué no me dejan simplemente en el bar?

_ Vamos Remus, en serio tienes que preguntar eso? Eres familia.

Remus frunció el ceño.

_ Remus, todos los que quedamos te queremos y queremos que estes bien. Eso de ir a los bares a perderte en la bebida.

Remus suspiró y le dió un trago al café_ Estuve con una mujer anoche?

Hermione tragó saliva.


	3. UN POCO DE CARIÑO

Harry llegó al mediodía a casa de Hermione.

Remus abrió la puerta_ Está con con Quejicus. Le está cambiando el vendaje.

Harry asintió y se sentó_ Remus, esto tiene que parar.

Remus se giró y se alejó_ es lo único que me hace olvidarlos.

Harry suspiró_ pero al día siguiente todo vuelve. No sirve de nada, solo es una prorroga. Tienes que aprender a vivir con eso Remus. Todos perdimos a alguien en esta guerra.

_ No entiendes, perdí a la mujer de mi vida y a mi hijo.

_ Si lo entiendo Remus, y creeme o no, me duele mucho_ Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Remus.

HG/SS

Severus seguía con la mirada las acciones de Hermione.

Cada día le hacía esas curaciones.

De primero el se molestó porque no había muerto. Luego renegó porqué la chiquilla y Potter lo habian defendido ante todos, incluso a San Mungo les había tocado ese trato no tan cordial que la castaña tenía cuando algo le parecía injusto.

Severus se había acostumbrado a sus pasos, su sazón, sus continuas muecas y su hábil mente cuando le respondía a sus sarcásticos comentarios.

Pero lo que lo descolocaba eran esas sonrisas y besos en la mejilla.

Sus dulces caricias cuando le cambiaba el vendaje.

_ Le duele?_ Hermione preguntó sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Severus gruñó_ he soportado dolores peores Granger, esta herida no es nada.

Hermione colocó el gel a base de piel de serpiente y Severus se estremeció y gruñó.

_ Creí que había soportado dolores peores y que esto no es nada_ Hermione manejaba sus palabras contra él.

_ Eso pica_ Severus dijo entre dientes.

Hermione rió_ bueno, pues tendrá que aguantar. No sea niño.

Severus detuvo su mano_ cree que soy un niño, creí que me veía como un viejo.

_ Por favor Severus, no es tan viejo como lo hace ver. Aún...

_ Hermione_ Harry tocó la puerta.

_ Pasa_ Hermione gritó.

Harry abrió la puerta_ me llevaré a Remus a Grimmauld.

Hermione asintió.

_ Como se siente hoy Profesor?

Severus levantó una ceja_ Que no ve? Estoy y eso es lo que debe interesar.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una sonrisa.

_ Esta bien Harry, estamos en contacto, saludame a los Weasley.

_ Aun te esperan a la comida de los domingos.

_ Harry...

_ Lo sé, lo sé, no dije nada_ Harry se acercó y besó la frente de Hermione_ Vendré en la semana.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

Harry se despidió y salió.

_ Lo dejará ir?_ Severus soltó.

_ De que habla?

_ Es claro que ustedes dos tienen algo.

_ Por supuesto, Harry yo nos vemos como hermanos y aunque soy mayor que él siempre me ve como su hermanita.

Severus bufó_ pues abra bien los ojos porque él no la ve de ese modo.

Hermione pellizcó adrede el cuello de Severus.

_ Granger...

_ Lo siento, no me fijé_ Hermione se sonrojó.

_ Si, claro.

_ Debería dar un paseo por la habitación, levantarse unos minutos de la cama.

_ Ya se que me quiere fuera...

_ Yo no he dicho eso_ Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

_ Pero lo piensa.

_ Por supuesto que no. Yo solo quiero su recuperación, usted no?

Severus entrecerró los ojos queriendo usar la legeremancia pero fallando en el proceso, aún estaba mas débil de lo que pensaba.

_ Trata de leer mi mente? Recuperese y después podrá_ Hermione se levantó de su lado.

Severus frunció el ceño.


	4. TENSIÓN

Hermione entró a la madriguera el domingo con un pastel en sus manos.

Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Siempre se había sentido bien estar en la madriguera pero desde que Ron anunció su compromiso con Lavender después de la guerra ella se sentía fuera de lugar.

_ Hermione!!_ Ginny la abrazó.

_ Buenas tardes_ Hermione logró decir.

Lavender le hizo una mueca.

_ Merlín Hermione, que bueno que veniste hija_ Molly la abrazó cariñosamente.

_ Siento no haber venido antes pero...

_ Lo sabemos.

_ Traje un pastel, yo no sabía que traer.

_ Un pastel esta bien hija_ Molly lo tomó y lo llevó a la mesa en el patio.

Los gemelos se levantaron para darle un abrazo.

Ron solo los miraba con la mano de Lavender encajando sus uñas en la pierna.

_ Mione_ Harry la abrazó.

_ Hola Harry_ Hermione le sonrió.

_ Me da gusto verte aquí, no has salido mucho.

_ Tu sabes que el profesor...

_ Si Mione, pero te has enclaustrado estos 4 meses.

Hermione le dió una mirada_ tu sabes Harry.

_ Lo sé Mione.

Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron y en el último año que pasaron buscando los Horrocrux pensó que por fin estarían juntos pero el se comprometió con Lavender y todo lo pasado en ese año simplemente no significó nada para Ron.

Remus hizo su aparición_ Hermione.

Ella le sonrió_ Remus, es bueno verte.

_ Sobrio?

_ Eso tambien_ Hermione rió.

Remus la atrajo en un abrazo.

_ Bueno, comamos_ Molly soltó emocionada.

Remus sacó la silla para Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

_ Como está...Severus?

_ Recuperándose. Aún le falta un tiempo para estar completamente recuperado pero pone de su parte.

Harry gruñó_ permiteme diferir en eso, eres tu la que pone su parte.

_ Harry...el profesor hace lo que puede y no se puede hacer las curaciones solo o hacer su comida.

_ Ingresalo a San Mungo.

_ No haré tal cosa_ Hermione dijo acalorada.

_ Hermione, un hombre adulto vive contigo, eso...puede causar habladurias.

_ Cuando me ha importado eso? Y si esto se va a convertir cada ves que nos veamos yo me marcho.

Hermione se giró para entrar a la casa y dirigirse a la chimenea.

Remus la había seguido_ Hermione, espera.

Ella se giró.

_ Harry tiene algo de razón, ustedes estan solos desde hace 4 meses.

_ Y que crees que pase, el profesor no puede ni levantarse sin sentirse débil, Entre Severus y yo no ha pasado nada.

Remus acarició su mejilla inconscientemente_ no es de lo que hablaba, es solo que tu sabes que este mundo en el que vivimos es machista, podrían...

Hermione suspiró_ No estoy pidiendo su consejo, no llevaré a Severus a San Mungo y no lo dejaré solo.

_ Desde cuando le dices por su nombre?

_ Desde que acabó la guerra y me hice cargo de él.

_ Hermione, Severus no es un...

_ Un que? Remus aprecio su preocupación, pero esto no tiene que ver con ustedes.

Remus la detuvo del brazo cuando ella se giró.

_ Nunca te agradecí haberme salvado.

_ No necesito que me agradezcas porque no lo haces. Las cinco veces que he ido por ti me lo echas en cara.

Remus la soltó_ lo siento.

_ Mira, yo sé que para ti es doloroso estar sin tu familia, pero estas vivo, pregúntate que es lo que hubiera querido Dora. Crees que ella sería feliz verte en ese bar todos los días ahogado de ebrio?

Remus apretó sus manos y mandíbula.

Hermione tocó su brazo_ No solo tu perdiste a alguien a quien querías.


	5. DISCUSIONES

Genial Harry, gracias por espantar a Mione_ Fred le dijo enojado.

Harry maldijo.

_ Harry tiene algo de razón, si esto se sabe publicamente, Hermione estaría deshonrrada.

Lavender sonrió e hizo una nota mental.

_ Y cómo lo estaría padre?

_ Bueno, son dos solteros viviendo juntos, ella es bruja y el es un mago. Implicaría que están...juntos. Aunque todos sepamos que no lo están.

_ Estarían insinuando que ella y Snape...?_ George se sacudió la cabeza.

_ Hermione sería vista de mala forma en el mundo mágico_ Arthur terminó.

_ Pero solo nosotros sabemos que estan viviendo juntos y no presisamente como pareja_ Ginny dijo acalorada.

_ En el Ministerio han estado preguntando por el paradero de Snape_ Harry intervino_ Asumen que esta en su casa recuperándose.

_ Pues está recuperándose_ Ginny replicó.

_ Nos darán la Orden de Merlín la otra semana y lo están tratando de localizar_ Harry casi gruñó.

Remus regresó_ no pude hacerla entrar en razón.

SS/HG

Hermione apareció en su casa realmente molesta.

Oyó un golpe fuerte proveniente de la habitación de Severus.

Corrió hasta ahí y vió a Severus de rodillas en el suelo.

_ Severus_ Hermione se hincó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_ Déjeme Granger.

_ Bebió.._ No era una pregunta, Hermione podía olerlo.

_ Solo tomé unos tragos_ Severus se defendió.

_ Si, fueron tragos largos por lo que puedo oler.

Severus levantó una ceja y frunció la boca.

_ Ande, no sea niño, arriba.

Severus hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse y se agarró de Hermione.

Los dos terminaron en el suelo. Hermione arriba de él.

_ Granger, esta es su manera de ayudarme?

Hermione se sonrojó y se levantó de encima_ lo siento.

Severus había visto el sonrojo en ella.

_ Deme la mano_ Hermione le extendió su mano.

Severus frunció el ceño y la tomó.

Pudo pararse para acostarse en la cama.

_ Que trataba de hacer?

_ Usted dijo que debía dar unos pasos en la habitación.

_ Solo que no se quedó aquí y fué hasta la cocina y hurgó en mis estantes para sacar Whisky.

_ Tenía que tomar algo.

Hermione bufó_ y no se le ocurrió tomar agua?, necesito revisar su herida tal vez se hizo daño por tomar eso.

Severus gruñó y tosió.

_ Ya ve, no es bueno que haya hecho eso_ Hermione retiraba los vendajes.

Severus la miraba y sentía sus dedos delicados acariciar su cuello.

_ Esto no fue buena idea Severus.

El no dijo nada.

_ Debo limpiar y aplicar la capa de gel nuevamente.

Severus la miró a los ojos_ esa cosa es mortal.

_ Eso que tomó lo fué_ Hermione replicó_ escuche, y escuche bien, no mas bebidas alcoholicas, se está recuperando de una fea mordida y si vuelve a tomar solo retrasará su recuperación.

_ Siempre abogando por las causas perdidas Granger.

_ Usted no es una causa perdida_ Hermione tiró los vendajes y se levantó para sacar unos nuevos y agua.

Severus la seguía con la mirada.

Era asombroso como se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus manos, su olor.

Tragó saliva y le dolió la garganta.

Hermione regresó y comenzó a hacerle la curación_ haga gala de su inteligencia y no vuelva a hacer mas esto.


	6. ENTERADOS

El lunes por la mañana llegaron las invitaciones a la gala de La Orden de Merlín.

Hermione le llevó la de Severus.

_ No iré_ Severus le dijo apenas si había entrado Hermione.

_ Si irá, le darán la Orden de Merlín, claro que irá.

_ Se equivoca Granger, nunca he asistido a esas...fiestas del Ministerio y no empezaré a hacerlo.

_ Ni siquiera para ser mi acompañante?

_ Ni siquiera para eso. No sería buena compañía.

Hermione hizo una mueca_ entonces tendré que pedírselo a Remus.

Severus apretó la mandíbula_ si puede mantenerlo alejado de la barra.

_ Podría...además se que no ha ido a tomar y...

_ No se engañe Granger, Lupin es un alcohólico.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama_ De todos modos se lo pediré ya que usted no quiere ir_ Hermione le entregó la invitación y se levantó.

Severus apretó las manos.

_ Tengo que cambiar su vendaje.

Severus bufó_ tan temprano y ya me va a empezar a torturar?

Hermione rió_ no lo torturo por diversión.

_ Puedo diferir, creo que es una venganza por todos los años que la llame insufrible sabelotodo.

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó_ no soy rencorosa.

Severus bufó.

SS/HG

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Hermione hizo su entrada a la gala del Ministerio.

Reporteros tomaron fotos_ Señorita Granger, puede decirnos algo de su prometido?

_ Que?_ Hermione preguntó confundida.

_ El señor Severus Snape? Porque no la acompaña hoy si también recibirá la Orden de Merlín.

Hermione no entendía nada.

Harry se adelantó y se la llevó.

_ Que esta pasando, porqué preguntan eso, Harry?

Harry la metió a una oficina y puso un miffliato y un hechizo de cerradura.

_ No se como se enteraron que el Profesor Snape y tu viven juntos. Esto es lo que me temía Hermione. Tenlo dije y no me hiciste caso.

_ Pero...

_ El Señor Weasley tuvo que decir que eran prometidos, en estos momentos esta en tu casa hablando con Snape.

_ Harry, que estan..

_ Hermione, escucha, si no deciamos que estan comprometidos ellos te lapidarian envueltos en injurias, tu nombre quedaría manchado y tu reputación por los suelos. U de todo lo que hiciste en la guerra se borraría con la sombra de esto.

_ Eso es de barbaros.

_ Es el mundo en el que vivimos_ Harry suspiró tratando de calmarse_ ahora Hermione, Kingsley dió un permiso especial para que Severus se aparezca aquí en cuanto termine de hablar con Arthur.

_ Harry esto que...Merlín Severus va a odiarme_ Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro.

_ No lo hará, mas le vale que no, lo has estado cuidando por 4 meses. Te debe eso.

El sonido de una aparición se oyó y aparecieron Severus y Arthur Wesley.

Hermione lo miró con ojos acuosos_ lo siento Severus.

_ Deje de lamentarse Granger_ Severus se acercó y tomó su mano izquierda deslizando un anillo en su dedo_ ahora salgamos y sigamos con este teatro.

Los 4 salieron para ir al salón de la gala_ Sonría Granger y sígame el juego.

Hermione empujó una sonrisa en el rostro cuando regresaron al salón.


	7. LA DECISIÓN DE HERMIONE

Después de la Gala todos fueron a la madriguera. Pero Hermione y Severus fueron a su casa.

_ Ya está_ Severus dijo agarrando su garganta_ Nos casaremos, usted y yo estamos comprometidos. Aún así, este matrimonio solo será de nombre. No espero que duerma en mi cama ni tome las comidas conmigo. Mucho menos que me dé hijos, no los deseo.

Hermione se quedó estática. Luego de dar la noticia a los reporteros todo había pasado en un nuvarrón.

_ No espero que me seas fiel, tendrás tus necesidades y yo las mías, sin embargo, te pido discreción.

Hermione siguió estática pero escuchaba todo.

Severus se retiró a su habitación tambaleándose un poco. Había bebido un poco.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones y abrazó sus piernas conmocionada por los acontecimientos.

Cómo había pasado esto? Que haría ahora? Porqué el mundo mágico era inovador en algunas cosas y en otras tan anticuado?

Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas silenciosas.

Severus se acostó en su cama sintiéndose culpable por lo acontecido. No debió haberse quedado en esa casa. Debió irse cuando pudo tener un poco de fuerza para levantarse.

Ahora estaría atando a su ex- alumna a una vida miserable a su lado.

Que sería de la bruja a su lado?

SS/HG

La mañana llegó y Hermione no había dormido nada, seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

La chimenea se encendió y entró Harry.

_ Hermione_ Harry la llamó. Se acercó a ella_ Mione, estas bien?

Ella negó y Harry la abrazó. La arrastró con él hasta su habitación.

_ No has dormido, se nota_ Harry la acostó.

_ Porque no te hice caso Harry?

_ Shh Mione, ya pasó, no te aflijas por ello. Sabes? Los tres tenemos empleos en el Ministerio, me dijo Kingsley anoche. Ron y yo entraremos de aurores. Tu puedes escoger el departamento que te guste. Te vendría bien una distracción.

Hermione lo miró_ si, creo que seria bueno.

_ Descansa, aquí estaré.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Pronto se quedó dormida sintiendose segura con Harry.

Él la miraba dormir y acarició su mejilla.

Maldijo porque él la quería aunque sabía que ella no lo quería de esa manera.

Ahora estaba comprometida con Snape y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Simplemente debía callar.

SS/HG

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Hermione había tardado un poco pero por el momento se había decidido trabajar en el orfanato mágico.

Se abrió después de la guerra, eran muchos niños los que necesitaban de él. Porque muchos perdieron a su familia entera.

Otros tenían parientes que habían sido mortífagos y estaban en Azkaban.

Otros hijos de Mortífagos.

Hermione se presentaría ese día y estaba nerviosa.

Si lo pensaba era lo mas cerca que estaría de un hijo. Severus le había dicho que no deseaba acostarse con ella no hijos.

Por ello Hermione pidió ese trabajo.

En ese mes Molly la había ayudado a preparar una pequeña boda, Hermione no quería una gran fiesta, solo una pequeña reunión con las personas que eran importantes para ella.

Se puso una falda negra que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y un blusa de manga tres cuartos azul.

El Orfanato estaba ubicado en Hogsmeade muy cerca de Hogwarts.


	8. EL TRABAJO DE HERMIONE

Señorita Granger, Soy Aitanna Grand Directora del Orfanato, tome asiento. He sido informada por el Ministro Kingsley en persona que usted había elegido ayudar aquí, me supongo él comentó con usted que el orfanato es provisional.

Hermione asintió.

_ Se planea acomodar a los niños en hogares adoptivos. Hay poca ayuda aquí.

_ En lo que pueda ayudarla.

_ Tenemos menores desde 3 meses hasta los 10 años. Hay voluntarios y trabajadores aquí.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y le dieron el pase.

Un hombre alto entró y sonrió_ Es un placer conocerla Señorita Granger, soy Adam Larson.

_ El señor Larson le dará un tour por las instalaciones, yo en estos momentos tengo una cita para recibir una pareja. Él la pondrá al tanto.

_ Si me sigue, le mostraré todas las salas_ Hermione se levantó y siguió al hombre.

_ Iremos primero a la sala de los mas grandes hasta llegar a los mas pequeños.

Adam le fué mostrando sala tras sala explicandole.

_ Nosotros trabajaremos con los mas pequeños, son los que mas requieren de apoyo.

Hermione asintió.

_ La mayoría son niños queriendo jugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero hay otros_ le señaló una pequeña niña de cabello castaño_ que no habla, estan traumatizados.

_ Quien es la niña?

_ Nadie lo sabe, no ha querido hablar y se aisla de todos.

Hermione la volvió a mirar, la pequeña abrazaba un oso de peluche y chupaba su pulgar en un rincón.

_ Oí que esta a punto de casarse.

Hermione suspiró_ El mes que viene, pero mi prometido y yo no saldremos de viaje de bodas. Él aún esta convaleciente.

Adam asintió_ quieres entrar?

Hermione asintió.

Un mar de niños corrió hacia Adam pero la pequeña se encogió mas en el rincón.

Hermione se acercó y le sonrió_ Hola, te gustan los osos de peluche?

La pequeña apretó el oso en sus manitas y escondió su cara.

Hermione acercó un juguete y se puso a colocar las piezas haciendo un camino.

La pequeña levantó un poco la cabeza.

_ Cuando era niña me gustaba hacer esto y cuando terminaba..._ Hermione impulsó una pieza y se fueron cayendo de una a una.

La niña bajó el osito de peluche y miró. Hermione volvió a acomodar las piezas y terminó donde estaba la pequeña_ quieres intentarlo?

La pequeña bajó su manita y tiró la primera pieza y todas las demas iban cayendo una tras otra.

Hermione sonrió_ eso fué genial. Quieres acomodarlas tú ahora?

La niña movió la cabeza en negación.

Hermione volvió a acomodarlas de diferentes maneras y terminó cerca de la niña.

La pequeña volvió a bajar su manita y las piezas volvieron a caer y se rió.

Hermione volvia a acomodar las piezas una y otra vez hasta que se anunció la hora del almuerzo.

_ Tienes hambre? Deberiamos ir a comer, yo tengo mucha hambre.

La pequeña le dió los bracitos y Hermione la cargó pero al querer sentarla en una de las sillitas altas no la quería soltar.

Hermione se rindió y se sentó en la mesa con la pequeña en su regazo y comenzó a darle cucharadas de comida.

A la hora de la siesta Hermione se despidió y regresó a su casa.

La esperaba Severus en la mesa.

_ Me puedes explicar que es eso de una pequeña boda?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos_ no quería discutir.

_ Es lo que es Severus, una simple reunión con los amigos mas cercanos.

Severus se levantó_ Sabes que tengo dinero cierto?

Hermione suspiró.

_ No podré darte muchos lujos pero al menos quiero que tengas la boda de tus sueños aunque el novio no haya sido tu elección.


	9. LA NIÑA

La mañana siguiente Hermione llegó al Orfanato.

La Directora Grand la vió pasar y la llamó.

_ Señorita Granger, podría tener unas palabras con usted?

Hermione asintió y se sentó.

_ Me han dicho que ayer pudo acercarse a la niña de la sala maternal b.

_ Si, yo estuve un buen rato con ella.

_ No había dejado que nadie se le acercara, era muy dificil hacerla comer. Y por lo que oí ayer fue que con usted comió perfectamente.

Hermione asintió.

_ Trabajará especialmente con ella, tiene una conexión que nadie había logrado.

Hermione sonrió.

_ Vaya por ella y hágala que se abra, Merlín sabe que esa pequeña necesita de micha ayuda.

Hermione se levantó_ con permiso.

_ Vaya.

Hermione caminó hasta la sala de Maternal B, esa sala era los niños que ya no eran lactantes. Habían dejado el biberón atrás.

Tocó la puerta y abrió_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días, me aviso la Directora, la pequeña aún no despierta_ le señaló unas cunas.

Hermione se acercó y vió la linda carita de la pequeña envuelta en sus cabellos lacios castaños.

Acarició su mejilla y la niña abrió los ojos asustada pero cuando vió a Hermione le sonrió y levantó sus bracitos para que la cargara.

_ Hola, buenos días.

La pequeña la abrazó bostezando.

_ Aún estamos aflojeradas? Quieres ir a desayunar?

La pequeña asintió levemente.

Hermione besó su frente_ vamos a que desayunes y después a un baño.

SS/HG

Hermione llegó a casa y estaba desierta.

Se quitó los zapatos y su chaqueta.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo.

Su pensamiento estaba en aquel Orfanato y presisamente en aquella dulce niña que no hablaba.

Quien era ella?

La había bañado y había logrado peinarla con dos coletas. Se había visto adorable.

Le habían comentado que nunca se dejaba peinar por lo que le dejaban el cabello suelto.

Hermione sonrió al recordar a la pequeña elegir unos moñitos azules.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Harry.

_ Hola Mione.

_ Hola Harry, que te trae por aquí.

_ Quería venir a ver como estabas. Kingsley dijo que elegiste trabajar en el Orfanato.

Hermione sonrió y asintió_ Estoy trabajando ahí.

_ Estas bien con eso?

_ Muy bien.

_ Te invito a cenar_ Harry soltó derepente.

Hermione rió_ a donde me llevarás a cenar?

_ Bueno, podemos ir a Pete's burger o a Subway.

_ Pete's Burger.

Harry tomó su mano y salieron del apartamento, después desaparecieron.

SS/HG

Severus había ido a la madriguera con Molly para pedirle el favor de organizar la boda.

Severus había reclamado su herencia y tomó posesión de la Mansión Prince y de las bóvedas de Gringotts.

Molly estaba extasiada que aceptó comenzar a preparar la boda.

Severus le había explicado que Hermione ahora estaba trabajando y que no tenía mucho tiempo de organizar una boda.

Y si era sincero ni siquiera tenía el animo de organizarla.

Severus no podía culparla, la pobre chica se vió de un día para otro envuelta en un matrimonio que no quería con un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que para colmo había sido su profesor torturador en sus años escolares.

Severus se llevó una mano a la cara y volvió al departamento.


	10. ATAQUE

Hermione y Harry caminaban por las calles de Londres Muggle riendo de las chicas que se le lanzaron a Harry.

Harry llamaba la atención de las chicas a donde fuera.

_ No siempre estaré a tu lado para espantarte a las pretendientes.

Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione_ eres genial Mione, me la paso muy bien contigo.

_ Y yo contigo, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás. Vivimos cosas...

Harry la empujó hacia el suelo justo cuando se estrellaron dos hechizos arriba de sus cabezas.

Levantó su varita y apuntó de un lado y otro. Hermione igual, estaban espalda con espalda.

_ Dame la mano Mione, vamos a hacer una aparición_ Harry susurró.

Otro hechizo pero Harry lo detuvo.

_ No pudiste detener a todos Potter.

A Harry se le erizaron los vellos, debía sacar de ahí a Hermione.

_ Muestrate o eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo?

Una risa maléfica se oyó.

Harry lo vislumbró por la luz de la luna_ desmaius.

Al mismo tiempo otro oponente lanzó un hechizo cortante que pegó en el hombro de Hermione.

Harry lanzó un patronus para los aurores y no tardaron en llegar.

Harry detenía la hemorragía del hombro de Hermione.

_ Es Mulciber_ un auror gritó.

_ Hubo otro con él_ Harry declaró y después cargó a Hermione y los apareció en San Mungo.

Hermione iba en estado de shock, había perdido mucha sangre.

_ Acuestela aquí_ Una medimaga gritó y comenzó a trabajar para cerrar la herida.

Harry se quedó parado fuera con las manos y su camisa llena de sangre.

Así lo encontró Ron_ Harry, que pasó?

_ Mulciber, no...no pude protegerla, él le dió con un hechizo y no paraba de... sangrar.

_ Quien no paraba de sangrar?

_ Hermione.

Ron apretó la mandíbula_ La sangre que trae es de ella?

_ Si_ soltó en un hilo de voz.

_ Ya le avisaste a Snape?

Harry movió la cabeza.

Ron levantó su varita y envió dos patronus, uno a sus padres y el otro a Snape.

SS/HG

La medimaga salió a la salita donde esperaban Los Weasley, Harry y Severus.

_ Esta bien, paramos la hemorragía y cerramos la herida.

_ Sangraba mucho_ Harry soltó.

_ Perdió sangre pero ella estará bien, la rozó un hechizo cortante.

_ Puedo verla?, soy su prometido_ Severus dijo.

Harry apretó las manos.

_ Por supuesto, pase por aquí.

Severus caminó hacia la habitación.

_ Granger.

Ella lo miró_ Severus? Que haces aquí?

_ Weasley me avisó, como se siente?

_ Bien, de hecho ya quiero irme.

_ No tan rápido, perdió sangre y esta mareada.

_ Me dieron la poción para reponer sangre.

_ Aun así tardará en reponerla. Vi la camisa de Potter, no fue cualquier cosa.

_ Nos atacaron en el Londres Muggle.

_ Que hacia con Potter a esa hora?

_ Me invito a cenar, llegue a casa del trabajo y no lo vi en el departamento, luego llegó él y me pareció buena idea.

Severus se llevó las manos al cabello_ No se expondrá mas. Me oyó? Aun hay mortífagos por ahí buscando venganza y Potter es el principal a quien quieren, usted solo fue daño colateral.

_ No va a decirme con quien salga, Harry es mi amigo.

_ Si puedo decirlo puesto que soy su prometido y en breve su esposo. Esta es una orden que va a obedecer o tendré que encerrarla en casa.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto_ no es mi dueño.


	11. NECESITA UN NOMBRE

La mañana siguiente Severus acompañó a Hermione hasta el Orfanato.

A pesar de su insistencia que debía descansar Hermione no quería faltar, estaba haciendo progresos con la pequeña y no quería que retrocediera.

Entró a la sala de Maternal B con una sonrisa, vió a la niña en el mismo rincón escondida tras su peluche y su pulgar en la boca.

_ Hola pequeña_ Hermione saludó y la niña se levantó para abrazarla.

_ Necesitas un baño y cepillar ese cabello tan bonito.

Adam tocó su hombro_ Hola Hermione.

La niña se apretó a ella y escondió su carita en el cuello de Hermione.

_ Hola Adam.

_ Hoy estaremos juntos en esta sala.

Hermione asintió ligeramente.

_ Sabes, necesita un nombre_ Hermione estuvo pensando en ello toda la noche.

_ Podemos hacer llegar la petición a la Directora Grand_ Adam convino.

Hermione no quería seguir llamandola pequeña. Debía tener un nombre.

Caminó hasta la salida y fué hasta la dirección. Tocó la puerta y oyó un.. pase.

_ Buenos días Directora Grand. Disculpe que la moleste.

_ No es molestia Hermione, hay algún problema?

_ Hermione negó_ bueno, es solo que la niña necesita un nombre.

Aitanna Grand asintió_ Por supuesto Señorita Granger, usted podría escogerle uno bonito.

Hermione abrió un poco la boca_ yo? Pero..

_ Usted tiene una conexión con ella, escoja un bonito nombre.

Hermione asintió y se giró para salir.

La niña la miró y recargó su cabecita en su pecho.

Volvió a entrar a la sala y ya los niños estaban desayunando.

SS/HG

Hermione llegó a casa y Severus ya la esperaba para cenar.

_ Cómo te fué?

_ Bien, Severus, quiero pedirte algo.

_ Lo que quieras_ Severus comenzó a servir la cena.

_ Hay una niña en el orfanato, nadie sabe...

_ Te dije que no quería hijos_ Severus le dijo cortante.

Hermione se calló sintiendose mal, ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo eso.

_ No creo que este en edad de ser padre, mas bien sería un abuelo.

Hermione se levantó_ no te iba a pedir eso. Pero gracias por el recordatorio_ Fué a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Severus se pateó mentalmente. La había herido, pero era la verdad, no se sentía que fuera a ser un padre, a su edad las cosas se veían de manera distinta.

Hermione se recargó en la puerta, iba a pedirle a Severus que la dejara usar en nombre de su madre para la pequeña niña. Pero él no la escuchó.

Le envió un patronus a Harry.

Él llegó a los 5 minutos de haber enviado el patronus.

_ Potter, que hace aquí?

_ Yo le pedí que viniera_ Hermione salió de la habitación.

_ Ya veo_ Severus cruzo sus brazos.

_ Dime Hermione.

Hermione le señaló asiento y se sentó a un lado_ hay una niña pequeña en el Orfanato, nadie sabe su nombre y la pequeña no habla, tendrá si a lo mucho 2 años. Se me ha pedido que le ponga un nombre.

Severus cerró los ojos en comprensión y se maldijo por no escucharla.

_ Quería saber si me dejarías usar el nombre de tu madre para ella? Se que a lo mejor lo tenías destinado para alguna de tus hijas y si te pido mucho..

Harry se quedo estático un momento y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro_ por supuesto que si Mione. Sería un gran honor.

_ Gracias Harry_ Hermione lo abrazó.


	12. LILIAN

Severus daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Había cometido un error y debía disculparse.

Salió de su habitación y tocó en la de Hermione, nadie respondió.

Severus abrió la puerta y dejó que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad.

Vió a Hermione en la cama de espaldas a él.

Se acercó a ella_ Granger.

Ella se movió un poco.

_ Granger...Hermione_ Severus llegó hasta ella y se inclinó, puso su rodilla en la cama.

Hermione se giró_ Severus?

_ Siento no haberla escuchado, perdóneme.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y se enderezó_ Ya pasó Severus, ya no tiene caso.

Severus se sentó en la cama_ Si tiene caso, yo...malinterpreté las cosas y no la escuché.

_ creo que deberíamos cancelar este compromiso...

Severus se inclinó y la besó.

Tomó sus labios con posesión, sus manos fueron a su cintura y la atrajo pegandola a su cuerpo.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la nuca y cabello de Severus y gimió cuando sintió las manos de él sobre sus gluteos.

Severus bajó sus labios al cuello de Hermione mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo.

Hermione volvió a gemir y llevó sus manos al frente de la camisa del pijama de Severus.

El se separó un poco y retiró las manos de Hermione_ lo siento_ se levantó y abandonó la habitación con el corazón desbocado preguntandose que lo había poseído para actual de aquella forma.

SS/HG

La mañana siguiente Hermione se arregló y se fué al trabajo.

La Directora Grand la esperaba.

Se dirigió a la sala de Maternal B.

_ Señorita Granger, tratabamos de localizarla.

_ Que pasó?

_ Vinieron algunas parejas, Adam tuvo que llevarse a la pequeña a la sala de lactantes, se puso mal.

Hermione corrió a la sala de los lactantes.

Entró rapidamente y vió a su pequeña encogida en un rincón llorando abrazada de un peluche roido.

Se acercó sin dudas_ Ven pequeña Lilian.

La niña la vió y corrió a ella.

Hermione la cargó_ Hola, me extrañaste?

La pequeña se abrazó a ella con sus pequeñas manitas aun llorando.

_ Hermione_ Adam tocó su hombro.

_ Que pasó Adam?

_ Vinieron algunas parejas a ver a los niños, la pequeña comenzó a llorar descontrolada, temerosa, tuve que tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí, aún no llegabas.

_ Lo siento, me quedé dormida y...

_ No te preocupes Hermione, la pequeña esta bien pero creo que necesita mas ayuda de la que le podemos dar.

Hermione tragó saliva_ Su nombre es Lilian, Lily. Creo que seria adecuado un ambiente diferente, sin tanto ajetreo.

_ Como un hogar?

Hermione lo pensó, ella quería a la niña y se preocupaba por ella, no le gustó nada pensar en que alguna pareja se la pudiera llevar en adopción.

Hermione salió de la sala de los lactantes y paseó a Lily por el Orfanato.

La pequeña Lilian se fué adormeciendo en sus brazos.

Hermione le tarareaba una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle de niña para dormirla.

Todo el día estuvo pensativa y la pequeña no se soltó de ella.

Hermione estaba atada de pies h manos a menos que cancelara el compromiso y se casara con otro hombre...


	13. PROPUESTA APRESURADA

El tiempo fué pasando y estaban en vísperas de la boda.

Una noche previa Harry llegó, se veía algo tomado. Tomó sus manos_ No te cases Mione.

Hermione movió la cabeza_ tengo que Harry, tu sabes porqué.

_ Cancela y cásate conmigo_ Harry suplicó.

_ Harry, creo que no sabes lo que quieres decir...

_ No amas a Snape ni el te ama. Tu me dijiste que él no quiere hijos, yo si, puedo dartelos, no puedo pensar que Snape te esté limitando a ser solo una esposa. Eres joven.

_ Levántese Potter_ Severus le dijo firme_ y le agradecería no hacer propuestas a mi prometida.

Harry se levantó_ usted no la quiere, la hará infeliz.

_ Usted que sabe Potter?_ Severus pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

_ Usted no quiere hijos, ella si.

_ Váyase Potter.

Harry miró a Hermione.

_ Por favor Harry.

Él se giró y salió por la puerta.

Hermione se sintió mal por todo.

Severus la abrazó_ Quiero hacerla feliz Granger. Ese será mi propósito.

_ No lo comprendo Severus, me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo, que este matrimonio solo será de nombre, que no espera que le sea fiel...

Severus la pegó a él y la besó.

No le había gustado nada la propuesta de Potter y sus insinuaciones.

_ Severus, porque hace esto? Acaso es otro juego?

Severus la volvió a besar caminando hasta un sillón y la acostó ahí y él sobre ella.

_ Quiero hacerte feliz_ Severus susurró.

Hermione puso su manos en las mejillas de Severus y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Severus retiró su blusa con facilidad y acarició sus senos sobre el sostén.

Hermione se arqueó a la caricia.

Severus lamió su cuello, clavícula.

Hermione gemía audiblemente.

El pantalón de Severus le estaba quedando apretado.

En ese momento entró un patronus incorporeo.

_Hermione, te necesitamos en el Orfanato de inmediato._

Era la voz de la Directora Grand.

Hermione se levantó y se volvió a colocar la blusa en su lugar_ debo ir.

_ Yo te acompañaré_ Severus se arreglaba su ropa también.

_ No es necesario_ Hermione replicó.

_ Te equivocas, andando.

Hermione obedeció y entraron a la red flu rumbo al Orfanato.

_ Gracias a Merlín_ la Directora Grand se veía angustiada_ se despertó hace rato gritando, no quiere que nadie la toque y ha arañado al personal de la noche.

Se dirigían a los cuneros.

Hermione entró y la vió, a su Lily gritando y llorando, se acercó a ella.

_ Lily, aquí estoy cariño.

La niña la miró y le estiró los brazos.

Hermione la cargó y la pegó a su pecho.

_ Mami_ Lily había dicho su primera palabra.

Hermione se inundó de una calidez al escucharla.

Severus veía toda la escena estático, conocía a la niña aunque solo la había visto en dos ocasiones y era mas pequeña.

_ Puedo...puedo llevarla conmigo?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a la directora Grand.

_ Sería algo inusual pero viendo el estado de Lily...

Severus dejó de escuchar, su prometida la había llamado Lilian, como su gran amor, él conocía el pasado de la niña perfectamente.

_ Gracias Señorita Grand. La cuidaré.

Severus volvió a la realidad_ nos casaremos mañana, Hermione_ le susurró.

Hermione fingió no oírlo y tomó un bolso que contenía algo de ropa, pañales y lo necesario.


	14. LA CONOCES Y TE CONOCE

Severus se sentó en la sala mirando de reojo a Hermione y la niña en sus brazos.

No sabía como decirle quien era la niña.

Aunque pensaba que la niña era una inocente que no tenía culpa de quienes fueron sus padres.

_ La llevaras mañana temprano_ Severus sentenció.

Hermione se giró hacia él_ por supuesto, no estaría cómoda entre tanta gente a su alrededor.

Severus sacó un libro y se puso a ojearlo mientras las veía de reojo.

Hermione bajó a Lily al suelo y la niña se acercó a Severus. Él solo levantó una ceja pero Lily rió.

Hermione estaba intrigada por ese giro en el comportamiento de Lily.

Lily alzó sus pequeños bracitos hacia él y cuando vió que no la levantaba empezó con un puchero.

Severus rodó los ojos y la puso en su regazo_ pequeña manipuladora.

Lily sonrió y apretó su nariz.

Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Lily abrazó a Severus y recargó su cabeza en su hombro chupando su pulgar.

Severus cerró lo ojos y puso su mano en la espalda de Lily.

_ La conoces y te conoce_ Hermione soltó.

Severus suspiró y asintió.

Hermione tenía cierto temor de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

_ No pregunte Granger, no hoy.

Hermione asintió.

Lily suspiró y poco a poco se fué adormeciendo.

SS/HG

Por la mañana Hermione y Severus fueron al Orfanato a dejar a Lily.

Pronto descubrieron que Lily no se quedaría. La pequeña armó un show.

No les quedó de otra mas que llevarla con ellos.

Hermione y Severus llevaron a Lily a una tienda de vestiditos para niña.

En unas horas sería la boda y le buscaban un vestido para que asistiera.

Hermione le escogió varios para probarselos, escogiendo uno blanco con flores azules de encaje.

Hermione compró tambien pequeños moñitos del mismo color de azul, una mallas blancas y unos zapatillas azules.

Severus pagó todo y viajaron hasta la madriguera.

Molly, Ginny, Lavender y Angelina esperaban a Hermione.

Se sorprendieron cuando los vieron llegar con Lily.

_ Quien es esta pequeña tan hermosa?_ Molly sonrió.

_ Es Lily, es del Orfanato donde trabajo.

Ginny se acercó haciendole cariños_ Harry nos contó.

Severus dejó lo que compraron y salió para irse a la Mansión Prince.

_ La adoptarán Hermione_ Angelina preguntó.

_ Aún no hemos hablado de eso.

Molly cargó a Lily_ eres muy hermosa pequeña Lily.

Hermione tuvo un sentimiento de temor por si Lily lloraba por tanta gente a su alrededor.

Pero asombrosamente Lily no lloró.

_ Debemos peinarte Hermione_ Ginny dijo sonriendo_ tal vez el cabello recogido.

Angelina asintió en acuerdo.

Lavender veía todo. Ella por fin tendría a Ron para ella.

_ Te parece si yo peino a Lily_ Molly le sonrió a la pequeña.

_ Le he comprado florecitas azules pero Lily no dejará que la peines Molly.

Molly le quitó importancia y sentó a Lily en el tocador y pasó el cepillo delicadamente por su largo cabello.

Molly le agarró el cabello y le hizo unos torciditos en la coleta y ponía las pequeñas flores ahí.

Mientras Hermione era peinada y maquillada.

_ Lavender, haz algo útil para variar y ve trae los bocadillos de la mesa.

Lavender hizo una mueca pero fué a hacer lo que le pidió Molly.

Lily estiró su bracito para tomar una galleta. Molly le acercó la bandeja y Lily tomó dos galletas con rebanadas de tomate.

_ Mira Hermione, quedo muy bien tu pequeña_ Ginny le dijo sonriente.

Hermione sonrió, estaba hermosa_ gracias Molly.

Ginny sonrió porque Hermione no protestó al decirle tu pequeña.

_ Ohh, Hermione, es hermoso su vestido. Me vuelvo loca.

_ Vuelvete loca mañana mamá, ahorita necesitamos terminar de arreglarnos.

_ Recuerdo cuando te ponía vestiditos a ti hija.


	15. LA BODA

Todas llegaron en conjunto a la Mansión Prince.

_ Querida, le avisaré a Harry que ya estamos aquí, me llevaré a Lily.

_ Molly, no creo que ella se irá así.

Molly le sonrió_ lo hará Hermione, este es tu día.

Hermione asintió.

Después todas se fueron u Hermione se quedó sola.

Harry entró sin tocar_ Mione, no tienes que casarte con Snape.

_ Harry, por favor, necesito que hoy sea casi bueno. Debo casarme con Severus.

_ Porqué?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

_ Lo amo Harry.

_ Que? Por favor Mione, dime que no es cierto.

_ Lo es, lo amo y no se desde cuando.

Harry tomó sus manos_ Hermione yo...

Arthur Weasley tocó y abrió_ Estamos listos. Deberían salir, los invitados se estan inpacientando.

Hermione asintió y se soltó del agarre de Harry.

Arthur la siguió_ Te ves hermosa Hermione. Severus es afortunado.

_ Gracias.

_ Hermione, te quiero como a una hija. Y te deseo mucha felicidad. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

_ Gracias Señor Weasley.

_ Esperaré en primera fila.

Hermione sonrió.

Harry llegó y le dió el brazo. Ella lo tomó y la llevó através de una alfombra de pétalos blancos.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

Hermione solo tenía ojos para Severus, se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro.

Al llegar Harry tensó su cuerpo, entregaría a la mujer que amaba a otro hombre.

Severus tomó la mano delicada de Hermione y la acercó.

_ Si le haces daño juro que te encontraré_ Harry le susurró a Severus para que solo él lo pudiera oir.

Severus lo pasó por alto por Hermione.

Ambos se giraron al Primer Ministro que los casaría.

SS/HG

Hermione, Severus y la pequeña Lily estaban sentados la mesa principal.

Lily había logrado mantenerse sentada en el regazo de Severus.

Hermione sonreía. Ella se había casado por amor aunque supiera que Severus no.

_ Es hora del baile de los esposos_ Molly anunció tomando a Lily en brazos.

Severus odiaba aquello pero lo hacía por ella.

La guió al centro de la pinta y comenzó una melodía suave.

Severus tomó la cintura de su esposa y comenzaron un baile lento.

SS/HG

Era la hora de irse, Hermione cargó a Lily que ya iba dormida.

Todos se habían despedido y ya no quedaba nadie.

Severus la tomó de la cintura y los apareció en la planta alta de la mansión.

_ Esta será nuestra residencia desde ahora_ Severus habló despacio.

_ Debo acostar a Lily.

_ Sigueme, hay una habitación de niños.

Hermione lo siguió y entraro en una habitación con empapelado infantil.

Severus cambió a Lily por el pijama y Hermione acostó a Lily en una cuna.

_ Estará bien Hermione.

Salieron al pasillo y Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió a la habitación principal.

Hermione se extrañó cuando entraron. Severus cerró la puerta y puso el hechizo Muffliato.

Hermione se retorció las manos a la expectativa.

Severus se acercó a ella y acarició sus mejillas_ ahora eres mi esposa.

Hermione abrió ligeramente los labios y Severus se inclinó y tomó posesión de su boca.

Hermione gimió.


	16. NOCHE DE BODA

Severus acarició la mejilla de Hermione_ ahora eres la Señora Snape.

Hermione se inclinó un poco a la mano que la acariciaba.

Severus reclamó sus labios con pasión.

Las manos de Severus fueron al cordón de vestido de Hermione y lo desató. Luego sin dejar de besarla desabotonó el vestido con delicadeza.

El vestido de novia cedió y cayó al suelo dejando a Hermione en ropa interior de encaje blanca.

Severus llevó sus manos a los senos de ella deleitandose en esos preciosos globos que le cabian perfectamente en la mano.

Hermione llevó sus manos temblorosas al pecho de Severus y desató la corbata y desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

Severus se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el suelo olvidado junto con el vestido.

Hermione gimió cuando Severus pasó sus labios al cuello lamiendolo con maestría.

Severus desabrochó el sostén y lo retiró, después cargó a Hermione y la llevó contra la pared besandola apasionadamente.

Hermione lo abrazó con sus piernas totalmente deshinibida.

Severus gruñó cuando por fin le quitó la camisa y las manos de Hermione acariciaron su pecho con adoración.

Se llevó un pecho a la boca y lo chupó con avidez.

Hermione gimió, había encontrado sus terminaciones nerviosas que viajaban hasta su centro mojandolo.

Severus desató su cabello dejandolo suelto, la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

Para Severus ella se veía absolutamente adorable con los labios hinchados por los besos apasionados.

Bajó a su vientre y lamió ahí luego con sus dedos bajó la diminuta braga y separó las piernas para chupar su centro que ya estaba mojado para él.

_ Severus..._ Hermione gimió.

Él contestó aumentando la presión de sus labios en el clítoris de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos por las sensaciones que le producía, sentía una necesidad de algo y lo pidió.

_ Mas...

Severus sonrió e introdujo un dedo en ella.

Hermione quiso cerrar las piernas pero los hombros de Severus no se lo permitieron.

_ No sabes lo hermosa que te ves_ Severus soltó con voz ronca. Se desabrochó en pantalón y lo hizo a un lado, no podía aguantar mas sin estar dentro de ella.

Se levantó y se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y se hundió.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor, su uñas se clavaron en los brazos de Severus y abrió los ojos.

Severus se quedo quieto_ Dulce Merlín. Eras virgen?

Hermione no podía hablar del dolor.

_ Shh pronto pasará, te lo prometo_ Severus la besó.

Hermione fué relajandose poco a poco. Severus lo supo y comenzó a moverse lento apretando los labios por la concentración de no venirse, ella era muy apretada.

Hermione comenzó a sentir placer y comenzó a gemir buscando mas fricción.

Pronto subía a la cima buscando su liberación.

Severus tomó un pezón con su boca y chupó.

Hermione gritó con un orgasmo increible.

Severus no pudo mas y la siguió respirando entrecortadamente.

_ Mía Hermione, ahora eres toda mía, mi esposa, mi mujer.

Hermione acarició su rostro con adoración.


	17. MISERABLE

Un llanto desesperado despertó a Severus de su sueño.

Hermione descansaba en sus brazos. Como pudo se levantó sin despertarla y salió hacia la habitación donde Lily se encontraba.

Al entrar la niña le sonrió y estiraba sus brazos para que la cargara.

Severus rodó los ojos y tomó a la niña_ a pesar de quienes fueron tus padres eres una pequeña muy hermosa.

_ Mami_ Lily dijo con su vocecita infantil.

Severus supiró y se sentó en una mesedora con la pequeña en brazos.

Hermione entró a la habitación envuelta en una bata blanca.

_ Mami_ Lily dijo estirando sus bracitos hacia ella.

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó para cargarla_ Mi dulce Lily. Despertaste temprano.

Severus miraba a su mujer con total fascinación.

_ Buenos días_ Hermione le dijo sonriendo.

Severus se levantó y la besó.

Lily puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Severus y le dió un beso en la boca igual.

Hermione rió.

Severus estaba desconcertado.

_ Imita lo que ve, Severus_ Hermione acarició su mejilla y Lily hizo lo mismo.

_ Vamos a desayunar_ Severus dijo de pronto.

Hermione lo siguió con Lily en brazos.

La Mansión era muy grande, sería facil perderse ahí si no conocías el camino.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaba puesta la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron la comida apareció como en Hogwarts.

_ Tienes elfos?

_ Efo_ Lily repitió.

Hermione sonrió y besó su mejilla_ anhelaba adoptar a Lily pero sabía que Severus no quería hijos.

_ Hay 3 Elfos actualmente en la Mansión. Han permanecido al lado de la familia Prince por siglos.

_ Cuando regresaremos a mi departamento?

_ Viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a darle la comida a Lily.

_ Efo_ Lily señaló un elfo que se acercaba con una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

_ Así es amor, un elfo_ Se giró hacia Severus_ no crees que la Mansión es muy grande para nosotros dos?

Severus negó_ Es lo que te mereces Hermione.

_ Yo estaría feliz de tener una casa pequeña.

_ No regresaremos a tu departamento, no dejaremos que la gente hable de mas.

_ Mami_ Lily pedía comida.

_ Iré a comprarle algo de ropa_ Hermione declaró_ la que le dieron en el orfanato no es muy adecuada.

_ Hermione...

_ Sé lo que dijiste, no me la estoy quedando, Severus_ Hermione sentía dagas en el corazón con cada palabra.

Severus sintió el cambio de voz en ella.

_ edus_ Lily sonrió llevándose las manitas a la boca.

Severus solo levantó una ceja y Lily rió aplaudiendo.

Hermione vió a su temido profesor de pociones en ese instante, dejando al hombre que anoche le hizo el amor delicadamente.

_ La llevaremos al orfanato_ El declaró.

Hermione se sintió triste pero no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Lily anhelando quedarse con ella mas que nada en el mundo.

Se levantó y cargó a Lily.

_ A donde vas?

_ A cambiar a Lily para llevarla al Orfanato_ Hermione no lo miró y regresó a la habitación sin tocar la comida.

Severus se llevó una mano a la cara sintiendose miserable.


	18. NO SOY MATERIAL DE PADRE

Severus se quedó sentado en la mesa sintiendose un desgraciado.

Pero la verdad en el era que no sería un buen padre para ningún niño.

Tenía miedo de ser como fué su padre. No el no seria buen material de padre para ningún hijo. Por ello le lanzó a Hermione un hechizo anticonceptivo ante de tomarla como su mujer.

Ahora había quedado como malo por querer llevar a la niña que su esposa adoraba al Orfanato.

A él no le importaba el origen de la niña. Era una inocente que al ser niña fue dejada de lado porque el padre ansiaba un heredero.

La primera vez que la vió la niña tendría algunos meses, ya se sentaba sola. Pero estaba en una habitación con poca iluminación y se sentaba en un rincón aislada de todo.

Un elfo se encargaba de sus necesidades pero rara ves le hablaba.

Despues de un tiempo Severus volvió atraido por el destino de la pequeña.

Esta ves la niña lo miró y le sonrió, Severus le había llevado un oso de peluche. Ese día supo quien era la niña y porque estaba siendo criada en esas condiciones.

Después ya no pudo volver.

Voldemort y Dumbledore lo mantenían muy ocupado.

Severus sabía que la niña merecía una familia que la llenara de amor y no una familia disfuncional.

Eso era lo que Hermione y él eran. Se casaron no por amor sino por presión social.

Severus se llevó una mano a la cara.

Vió a Hermione volver con la niña en brazos y la pañalera colgando de su hombro.

_ La llevaré yo_ Hermione declaró.

_ Hermione, solo espero que entiendas.

_ Si, entiendo que tu me dijiste que no querias hijos. Tambien dijiste que este matrimonio solo será de nombre y que no esperabas que duerma en tu cama ni tome las comidas contigo. Así será Severus.

_ Hermione..._ Severus se acercó a ella y Lily la abrazó_ mami.

_ Se hará como tu lo dijiste Severus, llevaré a Lily y luego volveré_ ella fué hasta la chimenea y tomó los polvos flu.

_ Edus_ Lily lo llamó estirando su manita.

_ Noo Hermione, no te vayas_ Severus gritó.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

Severus la tomó de la mano y la saco de la chimenea abrazándola junto con Lily.

_ Edus_ Lily lo abrazó.

_ Lo siento Hermione, yo dije cosas que en ese momento me parecían correctas. Porque eres jóven y yo...te doblo la edad, no quería que estuvieras atada a un matrimonio con un hombre como yo pero anoche...anoche nos demostramos que podemos hacer funcionar este matrimonio.

Hermione tragó saliva_ Quiero que funcione Severus.

Severus acarició su mejilla y la de Lily_ Merlín Hermione, eres tan hermosa.

_ Mami mosa.

Hermione sonrió_ Que me quieres decir Severus.

_ No te prometo nada, por el momento, no me siento material de padre pero podemos intentarlo.

Hermione entonces sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó_ Gracias Severus.

_ Edus.

Severus besó a Hermione_ Iremos a comprarle ropa y cosas que necesita.

Hermione asintió.

Severus se sorprendió al no sentir molestia al pensamiento de tener una pequeña con ellos.


	19. QUEREMOS ADOPTAR

El Lunes por la mañana Severus, Lily y Hermione estaban sentados en la oficina de la Directora Grand.

_ Así que quieren adoptar a Lily?

Hermione asintió.

_ Supongo sabe que deberá dejar este trabajo por conflicto de interes?_ la Directora Grand veía fijamente a Severus.

_ Por supuesto Directora, lo que tenga que hacer para adoptar a Lily_ Hermione estaba nerviosa.

_ Bien, tendrán que pasar por una inspección rutinaria. Como sus ingresos, las adecuaciones a su hogar, todo para ser un hogar estable para la pequeña.

_ Aún soy maestro en Hogwarts_ Severus soltó.

La Directora Grand hizo una mueca_ Señor Snape, estará de acuerdo que no se puede criar a un niño en esas condiciones.

_ Quiere decir que mi esposo tendrá que dejar la docencia para poder adoptar.

La Directora Grand asintió_ Hogwarts no es un lugar para criar a un niño.

_ Porque no, mis habitaciones estan aparte, la seguridad de la niña no estaría en riesgo.

_ Sería adecuado para la niña vivir encerrada en " sus habitaciones" la mayor parte del año? No tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar?

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

_ Además que tiempo le daría la niña Señor Snape?

Severus refunfuñó.

La Directora Grand sonrió satisfecha.

Severus miró a su esposa y a Lily que jugaba en sus brazos_ Entonces dejaré Hogwarts.

_ Y sus ingresos? Cuales serían?

_ Reclamé recientemente mi herencia Señorita Grand. Mantenerlas no será un problema.

_ Cual seria esa herencia?

_ La herencia de los Prince_ Severus recalcó.

_ Entiendo, entonces llenarán unas formas, pero la niña debe quedarse en el Orfanato hasta que sea formalmente adoptada.

_ Señorita Grand, no cree que eso será un problema para Lily?_ Hermione preguntó temiendo que se la quitaran.

_ Son las normas Señora Snape.

_ Usted sabe que Lily volverá a estar aislada. Podría solo permitir que se quede con nosotros?

_ Temo que no puedo permitirlo, sería favoritismo.

_ Por favor_ Hermione rogó_ Lily estará bien con nosotros. Se lo aseguro, ella se siente a salvo, la hace sentirse segura.

Severus veía todo en silencio mientras leía la mente de la Directora, había encontrado que ella sabía quien era la niña.

_ Hermione, amor, porqué no das un paseo con Lily, se esta impacientando.

Hermione iba a protestar pero tomó a Lily en brazos y salió.

_ Señorita Grand, se que esta haciendo esto por el bien de los niños a su cargo, sin embargo, sé quien es Lily, su procedencia.

La Directora jadeó.

_ Si, Señorita Grand, se quien es. Mi esposa no lo sabe y creo que usted no quiere que se sepan sus origenes. Puedo garantizarle eso si usted hace concesiones.

_ Me está amenazando?

Severus hizo la mueca de una sonrisa_ Tómelo como una oportunidad. Haremos la papelería y las inspecciones, yo no diré nada y usted a cambio dejará que Lily_ Sonrió_ se quede con nosotros durante el proceso.

La Directora se quedó pensativa_ Y si no acepto.

_ Creo está familiarizada con el Ministro, es muy amigo de mi esposa y una visita para desencarar que usted guarda información no solo de Lily, sino de los demás niños sin duda atraerá su atención.

La Directora carraspeó_ no hay porqué llegar a eso Señor Snape.


	20. TENERTE

Hermione estaba demasiado feliz por llevar a Lily a casa con ellos.

_ Que le dijiste a la Directora para que cambiara de opinión?_ Hermione preguntó volviendo de acostar a Lily.

Severus sonrió en una mueca_ Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó_ Gracias.

Severus la besó apasionadamente y Hermione se dejó llevar.

El aventuró sus manos bajo la blusa de ella acariciando esos perfectos senos con sus manos.

Hermione gimió en su boca.

Severus la cargó y los apareció en la habitación principal. La llevó a la cama y sin dejar de besarla la acostó.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la camisa negra y comenzó a deshabotonarla.

Severus llevó sus manos a sus piernas y las acarició levantando su exquisita falda acariciando su clítoris con maestría sacandole gemidos de placer.

Hermione deslizó la camisa de él hasta sacarsela y dirigiéndose hasta el botón del pantalón.

Severus bajó sus bragas por las piernas de ella besando y chupando su cuello.

Levantó su varita y puso un hechizo Muffliato silencioso a la habitación.

Era el medio día pero eso no pareció importarles.

Severus la desnudo con magia.

_ Sev..erus_ Hermione gimió su nombre.

_ Quiero probarte_ Severus soltó en la bruma de pasión que los envolvía.

Hermione le sonrió.

Severus separó sus piernas y bajó sus labios besándola y probandola.

Hermione se arqueó por las sensaciones que le producía.

_ Dulce Merlín Hermione, eres exquisita.

_ Severus, quiero...

_ Que quieres?

_ A ti.

Severus sonrió y se enderezó para verla, se posicionó en su entrada y la penetró lentamente apretando los labios para ser paciente y no tomarla con brusquedad.

Hermione levantó las caderas al encuentro con las embestidas de él y se encontró gimiendo.

_ No voy a aguantar si sigues haciendo eso, Hermione.

Ella sonrió lujuriosamente_ esto?_ volvió a levantar sus caderas y Severus maldijo_ Eres una bruja mala y debo castigarte.

Hermione rió_ nunca le he temido a sus castigos profesor Snape.

Severus la tomó de las caderas y la penetró sin piedad.

Hermione gimió con cada una una llevandolo a la locura.

Entonces ella gritó con un orgasmo intenso.

Severus sonrió de lado sin dejar el ritmo de sus embestidas llevándola a uno nuevo.

Hermione tenía la respiración agitada.

Severus bajó sus labios a su pecho tomando un pezón entre sus dientes mordiendolo suavemente.

Hermione arqueó su espalda dandole mas acceso.

Gritó con su segundo orgasmo.

_ Aún no termina el castigo Señora Snape.

Hermione lo atrajo para besarlo.

_ No quiero que termine aún Señor Snape.

Severus los giró y Hermione quedó encima de él moviendose por instinto.

Él gimió acariciando sus pezones entre sus dedos.

Hermione se enderezó y un tercer orgasmo se estrelló en ella.

Severus la siguió no pudiendo aguantar mas.

Hermione se derrumbó en su pecho. Severus acarició su espalda en suaves movimientos agradeciendo por tener a esa bruja en su vida.

Besó el hueco de su cuello. Aún no salia de su interior.

Hermione lo sintió ponerse duro de nuevo y levantó la cabeza_ De nuevo?

Severus la puso debajo de él y comenzó las penetraciones nuevamente.


	21. UN HOGAR ADECUADO

Lily despertó y se quedó un momento acostada viendo a todos lados.

_ Mami_ comenzó a sollozar_ Mami.

La puerta se abrió y entró Severus.

Lily lo miró y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara.

Severus lo pensó antes de cargarla pero lo hizo meciendola en sus brazos.

_ Mami_ Lily dijo tallando sus ojos.

_ Mami esta dormida Lily. Dejaremos que descance, mientras tu y yo podemos bajar a la sala a leer.

Lily lo miró y llevó su mano a la nariz de Severus.

_ No Lily, eso no es educado_ Severus hizo una mueca.

_ Edus_ Lily lo abrazó por el cuello.

Severus se deleitó con el dulce olor a bebé de Lily.

_ Papá, Lily.

Lily se separó de él queriendo alejarse llorando.

Severus se maldijo comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

Lily emitió un llanto desesperado.

Hermione entró minutos después_ Que ha pasado?

Severus estaba mortificado_ yo le mencioné la palabra con p y este es el resultado.

Hermione tomó a Lily_ Shh, tranquila Lily, ya estoy aquí.

_ Mami?

Hermione le sonrió_ Si amor, soy mami.

Lily abrazó a Hermione del cuello aferrandose a ella.

_ Tienes hambre?_ Severus probó.

Lily escondió su cara en el cuello de Hermione.

_ Pediré la comida a los elfos_ Severus salió de la habitación.

_ Ya mi amor, tranquila, aquí ni Severus ni yo te haremos daño. Te queremos mucho.

_ Mami quele?

Hermione le sonrió y asintió_ Severus y yo te queremos mucho Lily_ le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Lily tomó en sus manitas un mechón de cabello de Hermione y jugó con él.

_ Mami_ Lily la señaló.

_ Sí mi amor.

_ Edus_ Señaló la puerta donde Severus había salido.

Hermione la abrazó.

_ Eres mi princesita Lily.

Un elfo apareció_ El amo dice que la comida esta servida.

_ Efo_ Lily lo señaló.

_ Gracias, dile que ya bajamos.

El elfo le sonrió a Lily y desapareció.

Hermione bajó al comedor con Lily en brazos, las piernas que le temblaban un poco.

Severus se levanto cuando entró.

_ Creo que necesitamos una silla para niños_ Hermione le sonrió a su esposo.

Severus transfiguró una silla normal en una sillita alta.

Lily sonrió y aplaudió.

_ Le gusta_ Hermione la sentó y un elfo le puso un plato con verduras y carne.

Lily bufó_ no_ dijo claro.

_ Has comido otras veces verduras Lily.

_ No_ señaló la carne.

Severus se acercó y quitó el trozo de carne_ no habrá carne para Lily hoy.

Hermione tomó un tenedor y le dió un trozo de zanahoria. Lily se la comió gustosa.

_ Hermione, he pensado que quiza esta Mansión no sea adecuada para nosotros, para criar a una familia.

Ella lo miró.

_ Que dices si buscamos una casa adecuada. Tendrá que ser una propiedad mágica.

Hermione sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

Se levantó y lo besó_ Gracias Severus.

_ Edus_ Lily estiraba los brazos.

_ Tambien quiere darte las gracias_ Hermione rió cargando a Lily para acercarla a Severus.

_ Me dirás gracias preciosa?

Lily lo abrazó y besó como lo había hecho Hermione.

Severus rió.


	22. BUBO

Debo ir a Hogwarts a hablar con Minerva_ Severus le dijo a Hermione la mañana siguiente.

Hermione cambiaba a Lily_ Esta bien.

_ No las dejaré aquí solas_ Severus le dijo preocupado.

_ Podemos ir a la Madriguera con Molly.

Severus lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió.

Hermione puso cambios de ropa, pañales y toallitas en la pañalera.

_ Las dejaré en la Madriguera y luego me iré a Hogwarts_ Severus cargó a Lily.

SS/HG

_ Pequeña Lily_ Molly la cargó_ que bueno que nos visitas.

Lily sonrió.

Severus carraspeó_ Las dejaré aquí mientras voy a Hogwarts.

_ Te encontras a Arthur y los chicos, estan ayudando con la reconstrucción.

_ Espera, no hay nadie aquí?_ Severus frunció el ceño.

_ Bueno, estamos Ginny, Lavender y yo_ Molly se extrañó.

_ Nos vamos, las llevaré conmigo a Hogwarts_ Severus sanjó.

_ Severus, la madriguera es segura_ Hermione replicó.

_ Esta fuera de discusión, andando_ Severus cargó a Lily.

_ No crees que estas exagerando?_ Hermione no entendía su razonamiento.

_ No, vamonos_ la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la chimenea.

SS/HG

Lily aplaudió al ver el castillo_ Te gusta? En unos años vendrás a estudiar aquí.

Severus gruñó_ aún falta mucho.

Hermione rió.

Se toparon con Neville y Luna que ayudaban plantando en los jardines principales.

Neville les sonrió secando el sudor con el antebrazo de su suéter_ Hermione, Profesor Snape.

_ Señor Longbottom_ Severus dijo solemne.

_ Hola Neville_ Hermione sonrió.

_ Y esta pequeña quien es?

_ Lily_ Luna gritó emocionada.

_ Hola Luna_ Hermione saludó.

Luna le dió un beso a la pequeña.

Lily escondió su rostro en el pecho de Severus.

Severus abrazó protectoramente a Lily_ es tímida.

_ Adentro estan los Weasley y Harry_ Neville declaró.

_ Entremos Hermione_ Severus la instó.

_ Los veo mas tarde_ Hermione les dijo a Luna y Neville.

_ Por supuesto_ Luna sonrió encantadoramente.

Al entrar se oían voces de varios hechizos para reconstruir los muros.

_ Mione!_ Harry gritó feliz al verla corriendo hasta ella.

_ Hola Harry.

_ Profesor Snape_ Harry hizo una mueca.

Severus levantó una ceja_ Señor Potter.

Harry sonrió a Lily_ Mione, trajiste a Lily. Ven hermosa, soy tío Harry_ La quiso cargar y Lily abrazó a Severus dandole la espalda.

_ Necesita algo de tiempo Harry, para conocerlos_ Hermione puso su mano en su brazo.

_ Bueno y la adoptaron?

Hermione sonrió_ estamos en proceso.

Harry miró a Severus_ usted está cómodo con eso?

_ Por supuesto Señor Potter.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

_ Padrino!_ Draco se acercó a ellos.

_ Draco, que haces aquí?

Draco se paró en seco cuando vió a Lily_ Padrino...

La niña le sonrió.

_ Te presento a Lily_ Severus se adelantó.

Draco tragó saliva.

Lily estiró sus brazos hacia él.

Draco la tomó en brazos_ Hola princesa.

_ Bubo_ Lily dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco sabía que le pedía. Conocía muy bien a la pequeña y pasó algún tiempo con ella. Después de todo, ella era su familia.

Draco llevaba un peluche de un títere con el cuando la visitaba al que nombraron Bubo.

_ Tiene un lindo nombre Padrino.

Severus asintió.

Draco la meció_ Mi bella princesa.

Hermione miro a Draco extrañada, de lo recordaba de él solo eran recuerdos de un joven frívolo, petulante y nada parecido a lo que veía en ese momento.

Miró a Severus.

Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente.


	23. DRACO Y LILY

Mami_ Lily dijo contenta_ Bubo_ señalo a Draco.

_ Draco Lily, se llama Draco_ Hermione le sonrió a su hija.

_ Mami? No entiendo_ Draco dijo extrañado.

_ Mi esposa y yo estamos adoptando a Lily, Draco_ Severus levantó una ceja.

_ Cómo? Padrino, mi madre...

Severus le lanzó un hechizo punzante leve silencioso.

Draco se sobó el brazo.

_ Ven Mione, vamos a ver a Hagrid, estará feliz de vernos y conocer a Lily_ Harry sonrió.

Hermione se giró hacia Severus_ Estaremos con Hagrid_ se acercó a Draco y cargó a Lily_ Ven amor, iremos a conocer a tío Hagrid.

_ Bubo_ Lily gritó estirando las manos.

_ Hermione, será mejor que la dejes, vayan ustedes.

Hermione hizo una media mueca y se la entregó a Severus.

SS/HG

_ Por lo que ví, Granger no sabe, cierto?_ Draco le dijo a Severus cuando Harry y Ron se llevaron a Hermione.

_ No, no sabe. Por el momento es mejor así.

Draco hizo una mueca_ Dónde la encontraron? Mi madre la buscó.

_ Hermione trabajó en el Orfanato mágico. La estamos adoptando.

Draco alzó las cejas_ Adoptando?

Severus asintió_ Padrino, somos su familia.

_ Es mejor para ella que el Mundo Mágico no sepa nunca su identidad. Te imaginas? Sería estigmatizada por quienes fueron sus padres.

Draco cerró los ojos_ lo sé, pero mi madre no lo entenderá, será mejor ocultarle este hecho hasta que la hayan adoptado.

Severus asintió de acuerdo.

_ Bubo_ Lily dijo señalando a Draco.

_ Ven princesa, no traigo a Bubo pero estoy yo. Te parece si te muestró dónde estudié? Te llevaré a la sala común de Slytherin.

Severus negó_ Esta muy frío ahí, se enfermará.

_ Vamos padrino, debe conocer.

Severus rodó los ojos_ debo ir a hablar con Minerva, quedate en esta área. Si se enferma me las veré con mi esposa y no quiero enojarla.

Draco rió_ Temes quedarte sin sexo, Padrino?

Severus frunció el ceño.

Draco se alejó riendo con Lily en brazos_ te llevaré donde yo me quedaba, no haremos caso a Severus. Debo mostrarte donde tu estarás en algunos años.

_ Edus_ Lily dijo feliz.

SS/HG

_ Hermione, eres feliz, El Profesor Snape te trata bien?_ Harry no soltaba su mano.

_ Soy feliz, él me hace feliz Harry.

_ En serio estas bien?_ Ron cuestionó.

_ Si y ahora con Lily en la ecuación soy simplemente feliz.

_ Severus dijo que no quería hijos.

_ Lo sé Harry pero creo que era por temor de ser un padre mayor.

Harry y Ron bufaron_ Hermione, ahora será un padre mayor.

_ Aun es jóven, no es tan mayor.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

Hagrid abrió la puerta de su cabaña_ Muchachos, que sorpresa.

_ Hola Hagrid_ dijeron los 3 al unisono.

_ Pero no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen.

SS/HG

_ Mira, aquí Severus daba clases. Nos torturaba, por diversión.

Lily aplaudió_ Edus.

_ Chica lista, eres una bebé encantadora. Así que le dices mami a Granger he?

_ Mami_ Lily comenzó a hacer puchero.

_ Ohh no Delph... Lily, no llores, iremos con mami pronto si.

_ Mami.

_ Esta bien esta bien, vamos con Granger_ Draco refunfuñó.


	24. TIENE QUE SABER

Sentimos mucho no haber podido asistir a la boda_ Draco se disculpó.

_ No te preocupes Draco_ Hermione le sonrió_ lo entendimos. Tu madre y tu fueron a Francia.

Draco asintió_ después de la muerte de mi padre, queriamos estar alejados de Londres por un tiempo.

_ Y que haras ahora?_ Severus preguntó.

_ Me haré cargo de las empresas Malfoy.

Lily trataba de agarrar la sopa con la cuchara.

Draco le sonrió_ Así que serán padres ahora.

Hermione tomó la cuchara y le daba en la boca a Lily_ Pues estamos en proceso. Me enamoré de ella cuando la ví en aquel rincón, aislada de todos.

_ Hermione era a la única que Lily le permitía tener acceso_ Severus confesó.

_ Hermione, hay algo que debes saber_ Draco se enderezó en su asiento.

_ Draco..._ Severus reprendió.

_ No padrino, Hermione debe saber esto antes de adoptarla, no puedes simplemente ocultarle esto. Tarde o temprano se enterará.

Severus apretó sus manos y mandíbula.

_ Y eso sería?_ Hermione estaba a la expectación.

_ Bueno, mi padrino nunca aprendió a cambiar un pañal, mamá decía que cuando me encargaban con él nunca lo hacía, la primera vez quedé rosado y con el pañal al reves_ Draco rió.

Severus se relajó_ eras un bebé muy inquieto y además era muy jóven cuando eras bebé y eras uno muy cagón. Narcissa me enseñó con el tiempo pero cuando pude ponerte un pañal correctamente tenías 2 años.

Hermione rió_ bueno, gracias por la advertencia, me aseguraré de que sepa cambiar un pañal.

Severus refunfuñó_ quiere un castigo Señora Snape?

Hermione lo miró recordando el castigo placentero que había tenido el día anterior.

_ Si gustan puedo llevarme a Lily por unas horas_ Draco ofreció.

Hermione desvió su mirada de los ojos de su esposo_ No, no, debo ir a hacer varias compras.

Severus se removió en su asiento. El ofrecimiento de Draco había provocado que se sintiera excitado por imponerle un "castigo" a su esposa.

_ Mami_ Lily bostezó y Hermione la acomodó en sus brazos.

_ Supongo que te quedarás?_ Hermione le preguntó a Draco.

_ Estaba quedandome en el Caldero Chorreante.

_ No podemos permitir eso, cierto Severus?

_ Por supuesto que no, aquí hay muchas habitaciones, escoge una_ Severus le sonrió.

_ Gracias, yo...iré por mis cosas y regresaré_ Draco se levantó.

SS/HG

Lavender refunfuñó cuando vió llegar a Harry y Ron llenos de polvo y suciedad.

_ Pero que en nombre de Merlín estuvieron haciendo?

Ron la miró y rodó los ojos_ Lavender, sabías que iríamos a Hogwarts a ayudar.

_ Pero estan sucios y apestan.

Harry miró a Ginny y le hizo una mueca y señaló a Ron y Lavender.

Ella solo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

_ Ve a tomar un baño largo antes de darme un beso_ Lavender chilló.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado y subió las escaleras.

Harry hizo lo mismo.

Lavender apretó su nariz con asco_ deberían de estar trabajando en el Ministerio en lugar de ir a ayudar a la dichosa reconstrucción.

Ginny bufó y se dió media vuelta, no queria ensartarse en una discusión con esa sin cerebro.


	25. PAPI SEVERUS

Hermione cambió a Lily por su pijama de unicornios. Después se sentó con ella en la mecedora para leerle un cuento.

_ Había una vez una hermosa joven llamada Bella que vivía con su padre en un pueblito. Las personas que vivían ahí decían que su padre era un loco porque se la pasaba inventando cosas...

A Lily le encantaba ese cuento. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho tenía una gran inteligencia.

Le gustaba estar con su mami y con Edus.

Hermione la acomodó en su camita y besó su mejilla_ te amo Lily.

_ Mami_ Lily se aferró a su cuello.

_ Aquí estoy amor.

_ Mami queda.

Hermione suspiró y cargó a Lily meciéndola para que durmiera.

Al final no pudo acostarla y se la llevó a su habitación.

Severus ya estaba cambiado con su pijama negro y levantó una ceja cuando las vió entrar.

_ No ha querido quedarse en su habitación_ Informó Hermione_ si gustas puedo quedarme con ella en otra habitación.

_ No, dámela_ Severus se retiró los lentes y los puso en su mesita de noche.

Hermione le puso a Lily en sus brazos.

Lily rió y apretó su nariz.

_ Lily, eso no es educado, dime porqué no has querido dormir? Ya es noche y debemos dormir.

_ Edus, Mami..Lily_ señaló a los tres.

Severus rodó los ojos.

_ Creo que quiere decir que quiere dormir con nosotros_ Hermione sonrió.

Severus hizo a un lado las cobijas y la acostó en medio de los dos_ solo por esta noche Lily, dale un beso a mami de buenas noches.

Lily se arrastró de rodillas por la cama hasta Hermione y le dió un beso.

_ Buenas noches Lily.

_ Amo mami.

_ Y yo te amo a ti mi Linda flor. Ahora dale un beso a Papi.

Lily se sacudió y se aferró a Hermione.

_ Lily, papi Severus.

Lily miró a su mami temerosa. Su papá el que recordaba era un hombre que siempre le hablaba mal. Incluso le daba miedo y no tenía nariz. Pero le gustaba su papi Severus. Si tenía nariz y la trataba bien y hasta le sonreía.

_ Papi Edus?_ lo señaló.

Hermione asintió sonriendo_ si Lily, papi Severus te quiere mucho.

_ Papi edus quele?

Severus asintió_ te quiero Lily.

_ Lily quele papi Edus_ lo abrazó dandole un beso.

SS/HG

El Martes por la mañana llegó una carta del Ministerio para que se presentaran en la sala de Registros.

_ No te preocupes Hermione, tal vez sea lo de la adopción de Lily_ Severus tranquilizó a Hermione.

Draco los miraba sin decir nada haciendole caras bobas a Lily y haciendola reir.

_ Yo los acompañaré_ por fin dijo_ a que hora los citaron?

_ A las 9 faltan 30 minutos. Iré a cambiarme y cambiar a Lily_ Hermione anunció.

15 Minutos después Hermione y Lily bajaron, Lily llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con mayas blancas y su cabello detenido con una diadema roja.

Draco la cargó_ estas hermosa Lily.

_ No quiso que le pusiera pantalón, queria vestido.

Draco sonrió_ creo padrino que tendras que comprar muchos vestidos y hasta bolsitas. Lily salió coqueta.

Severus bufó_ cuando haga frío se tendrá que poner pantalones.

_ Suerte con eso_ Draco rió.


	26. GUARDIA Y CUSTODIA

Llegaron al Ministerio al 10 para las 9, Severus traía de la mano a Lily.

Había poca gente a esa hora porque ya todos habían entrado a trabajar.

Lily señaló la fuente y jalaba a Severus para que se apurara.

Hermione sonrió por su animosidad.

Llegaron hasta la fuente y Severus subió a Lily para que viera mas de cerca.

_ Efo_ Lily señaló.

_ Si Lily, un elfo.

_ Vendremos cuando salgamos Lily_ Hermione informó_ debemos buscar la oficina de Registros.

Severus cargó a Lily y fueron hasta el elevador y pidieron al elfo que los llevara a la oficina de Registros.

_ Tranquila Hermione_ Draco rozó sus dedos con los de ella.

_ Departamento de Registros.

Todos bajaron del elevador.

Severus avanzó con Lily hasta donde estaba una señorita_ Buen día, tenemos una cita a las 9.

_ Nombres?

_ Severus y Hermione Snape.

_ Permitanme, voy a avisar que han llegado.

Después de dos minutos la Señorita los guió hasta un despacho.

_ Señores Snape, por favor tomen asiento.

Draco se había quedado afuera de la oficina con Lily.

_ Soy Cristian Carson, los he mandado llamar debido a su solicitud de la menor del Orfanato_ El abogado saco una carpeta_ según los registros que se tienen de la pequeña se desconoce su identidad. No hay registros previos y según me informaron la niña no habla.

_ Habla muy poco_ Hermione intervino_ creemos que no tuvo mucho contacto humano.

El abogado asintió_ Esta es su entrevista para obtener la custodia de la niña. Después tendran otra entrevista para obtener la adopción.

La puerta se abrió y entró Pansy Parkinson apurada_ siento el retraso, aun no me acostumbro al elevador. Me equivoque de piso.

Cristian asintió_ mi asistente la Señorita Parkinson transcribirá todo.

_ Profesor Snape_ Saludó Pansy.

_ Señorita Parkinson.

Pansy tomó asiento y sacó una pluma y pergaminos.

_ La Directora del Orfanato me informó que la han llamado Lilian, es eso correcto?

_ Necesitaba un nombre_ Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Cristian asintió.

_ Siendo hoy 2 de Noviembre del año en curso se le da seguimiento al caso # 21 de custodia de la Menor denominada Lilian.

_ Compadecen el Señor Severus Tobias Snape y la Señora Hermione Jean Snape quienes solicitan la custodia y posteriormente la adopción de la menor.

_ El Señor Severus Tobias Snape es actualmente Profesor en Hogwarts y la Señora Hermione Jean Snape es actualmente ama de casa.

_ Adjunto las cartas de recomdación de la Directora de Hogwarts, la Señorita Minerva McGonagall, la del Señor Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius, Ginevra, Fred y George Weasley, Rubius Hagrid, Los señores Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom.

Hermione sonrió y Severus estaba sorprendido.

_ Se les entrega la guardía y custodia de la menor.

Firmaron el pergamino.

_ Señor Carson, nos dijeron que no era recomendable que siguiera dando clases en Hogwarts.

El Abogado frunció el ceño_ quien le informó eso.

_ La Directora del Orfanato.

Cristian negó_ usted puede si quiere seguir enseñando. El Ministerio no lo impide ya que su trabajo no es de riesgo. Ya que si usted fuera auror, ahi sería otra historia.

Severus asintió.

_ Además tengo entendido que es un excelente Profesor de Pociones y que la Directora de Hogwarts no le aceptó su renuncia. Siga enseñando Profesor Snape.

_ Gracias_ Severus le dió una media sonrisa.

_ Esto seria todo, la Señorita Parkinson les dará una copia para que le lleven con ustedes. Desde ahora tienen la custodia de Lily.

_ Gracias_ Hermione suspiró aliviada.

_ Esperen la siguiente lechuza para la adopción...y...Señores Snape, les recomiendo vayan pensando en un padrino o madrina, se lo pedirán en la próxima cita.

Severus y Hermione asintieron.


	27. EL TODOPODEROSO HA CAIDO

Draco los invitó a comer para celebrar. Fueron a un exclusivo Restaurant Francés en el centro de Londres.

_ Iré a cambiar a Lily, no tardamos_ Hermione se excusó.

Severus las siguió con la mirada.

Draco sonrió_ el todo poderoso ha caido.

Severus hizo una mueca.

_ Vamos padrino, no me mires así, sientes algo por ella.

_ Es mi esposa.

_ Eso lo sé_ Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que Severus Snape quedaría enamorado de una de sus ex alumnas y que encima aceptaría ser padre, los hubiera golpeado por mentirosos.

Este nuevo Severus era como una caja llena de sorpresas.

Hermione regresó y Severus se levantó para sentar a Lily en una sillita alta.

_ Y...que pedirán?_ Draco preguntó.

Hermione miro a Draco_ que nos recomiendas?

_ Bueno La soupe à l' Oignons para Lily, las Moules Frites son exquisitas, son mejillones y papas fritas.

Hermione asintió.

Draco llamó al mesero.

_ Puedo tomar su orden?

_ Una plato de soupe à l' Oignons para la niña, unos Escargots de Bourgogne para mi, Moles Frites para la dama y..._ miró a su padrino_ lo mismo que ella_ dijo Severus.

_ Y traiganos 3 copas del mejor vino tinto que tengan y un vaso de jugo para la niña.

El mesero asintió y les recogió las cartas.

_ Vi a Pansy entrar a la oficina del abogado_ Draco soltó.

_ Es la asistente_ Hermione contestó.

Draco asintió.

_ Te vió?_ Severus preguntó.

_ No, iba muy apurada, pero no se si me hablaría al verme. Supe que perdieron toda su fortuna.

_ Estuve en su juicio_ Hermione dijo con una mueca_ su padre fue a Azkaban y ella se quedo solamente con la casa, Harry habló en su favor. Pero el Ministerio convino que la fortuna sería destinada a las reparaciones que dejó la guerra y que trabajara en el Ministerio.

_ Tambien los Greengrass tuvieron el mismo destino_ Draco dijo_ lo bueno de esto es que se anuló el contrato de matrimonio con Astoria.

_ Pensé que querias casarte con ella_ Severus levantó una ceja.

_ Para nada Padrino, mi padre quería eso, yo no. Ahora soy libre de elegir una novia y no tengo apuro, aún soy joven.

En eso llegó la comida.

Lily hizo una mueca_ Debes probar para decir si te gusta o no_ Hermione le dijo cariñosamente mientras le ponía un babero. Tomó la cuchara y le dió.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ Ves, te gustó? Quieres más?

Lily asintió.

_ Entonces, regresarás a Hogwarts padrino?_ Draco preguntó mirando su comida.

Severus miró a Hermione_ No.

_ Eres un excelente Profesor, ya no quieres enseñar?

Severus suspiró_ Creo que quiero algo mas que enseñar a niños que no pueden distinguir la diferencia de los ingredientes. Además quedamos en comprar una casa.

_ Espera, dejarán la Mansión Prince?

_ No creo que sea un hogar adecuado para una familia_ Severus dijo seguro.

_ Véndemela_ Draco soltó casi apresurado_ no quiero Malfoy Manor. Después de que el señor Oscuro vivió ahí no quiero saber nada de ella.

Severus sonrió_ entonces estas buscando una nueva residencia aquí en Londres?

Draco asintió_ mi madre se quiere quedar en Francia, yo no.

_ Entonces al regresar veremos los papeles_ Severus comenzó a comer.


	28. LECCIONES

Llegaron a Prince Manor después de la comida. Lily iba dormida en brazos de Hermione.

_ Debo ir a acostarla.

Severus la cargó y juntos subieron a la habitación de Lily. La cambio con magia y la acostaron en la camita.

Hermione se inclinó y le dió un beso.

Severus la vió levantarse, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para besarla.

Hermione respondió.

Entonces Severus la llevó a su habitación y los desnudó con un movimiento de mano.

_ Severus...Draco esta...

El la acalló con un beso.

_ Debe ser una buena alumna Señora Snape.

Hermione lo besó pasando sus manos por la nuca y cabello_ soy una excelente alumna.

_ Eso lo juzgare yo_ Severus besó su cuello y sus manos acariciaron sus pechos. Gruñó cuando ella acarició sus costados con las uñas.

_ Estoy aprendiendo rápido?_ Hermione le sonrió.

Severus la llevó a la cama y la recostó y él encima_ quiero que aprenda esta lección_ Separó sus piernas y bajó su boca hacia su centro y chupó.

Hermione se agarró de las sabanas solo por aferrarse a algo y gimió. Era increíble lo que él le hacía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir. Estaba escalando la cima demasiado rápido y su cuerpo convulsionó con un orgasmo fuerte.

Severus se levantó para ver su rostro enrojecido de pasión.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró.

_ No sabes lo hermosa que te ves_ Severus se colocó encima de ella y acarició su mejilla.

_ Aún no aprendo la lección Profesor_ Hermione puso su mano en el pecho de él y los giró quedando encima. Bajó su cuerpo y tomó su miembro rígido en sus manos. Severus jadeó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione bajó su boca para tomar su miembro entre sus labios y comenzar a chuparlo. Severus gimió acariciando su cabello.

Ella le daba suaves caricias con la lengua y los labios apretaban su miembro rígido.

Severus cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama por el placer que sentía.

Si no la detenía en ese momento él se derramaría en su boca.

Había tenido varias prostitutas haciendo precisamente eso pero él no le importaba mucho complacerlas como a su esposa.

_ Hermione, si sigues así no podré darte placer hasta que me recupere, ven.

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso y en cambio aumentó la presión y Severus maldijo.

_ Hermione_ dijo con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió ante el dilema en el que estaba su esposo.

De pronto sintió un liquido caliente y salado llenar su boca y ella drenó hasta la última gota.

Severus gimió con ese orgasmo y cuando recuperó su voz la miró_ 500 puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se enderezó y dejó caer su cuerpo encima de el de él_ Wow, profesor, ese es el mayor puntaje que le ha dado a mi casa_ sonrió y lo besó_ lección aprendida?

Severus la tomó de la nuca y la besó_ digamos que tiene un excelente mas en su haber.

Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus_ tengo un gran profesor.


	29. PADRINO

Severus admiró el cuerpo de su esposa enredado con el suyo.

En que estaba pensando cuando le había dicho que no tendrían un matrimonio normal.

Severus la había visto como mujer cuando ella se encargaba de él. Cuando lo curaba. Pero no tenía ninguna experiencia en relaciones o en mujeres.

Sin embargo su mujer era imposible de ignorar. El día de su boda no planeaba tocarla pero fue imposible no hacerlo, ella era simplemente exquisita y adorable. Y ahora no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de ella y lo excitaba sobre manera que lo llamara profesor en la intimidad.

SS/HG

La mañana siguiente una lechuza que Hermione conocía muy bien entró y soltó una carta.

Severus levantó una ceja.

_ Es de Harry, recuerda de la comida de los domingos en la Madriguera.

Draco y Severus fruncieron el ceño_ Tenemos que ir?

_ Si no quieren no, sin embargo Lily y yo si asistiremos.

Severus refunfuñó.

_ Severussss

_ Edus_ Lily lo señaló.

_ Hermione, mejor vayamos a pasear a Lily en lugar de encerrarla en un lugar.

_ Mi padrino tiene razón Hermione. Podemos llevarla a Hyde Park, creo que le gustará y es un buen día. Cierto Lily, quieres ir a ver los Patos?

_ Ato

Draco se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla_ dile a tu mami que quieres ir a ver patos.

_ Atos mami_ Lily le dijo a Hermione.

Severus sonrió satisfecho.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ Lily, amor, podemos ir otro día a ver patos, las comidas en la madriguera son una tradición.

_ Atos mami.

_ Ya te convenció tu tío Draco?

Lily sonrió.

_ Esta bien, vamos a cambiarte ese pijama.

Lily subió sus brazos y Hermione la cargó para llevarla a la habitación.

_ Gracias Draco, en verdad que no quiero que mi esposa esté cerca de Potter.

_ Y eso?

_ Potter está enamorado de mi mujer.

Draco frunció el ceño_ pensé que estaba con la mini comadreja.

_ No, en los 4 meses que viví en su departamento pude notar su comportamiento extraño cuando la visitaba, luego vi indicios de enamoramiento pero ella nunca lo notó.

Draco bufó.

_ Sabes Draco, quiero pedirte un favor.

_ Tu diras padrino.

_ En el Ministerio nos pidieron un padrino o madrina para la entrevista de adopción. Tu quisieras...

_ Por supuesto que si. Seria un honor ser padrino de la hija de mi padrino.

Hermione y Lily llegaron. Lily vestía un vestido informal gris con un gato dibujado al frente y una mallas blancas.

_ Papi Edus.

_ Estas hermosa Lily.

Draco la cargó_ seré tu padrino Lily.

_ Nino?

Draco asintió_ eso significa que siempre estaré presente en tu vida y veré por ti.

Hermione miró a Severus.

El se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por su cintura.

_ Nos vamos?_ Draco preguntó emocionado.

_ Si_ Severus instó a Hermione a caminar.

_ Deberemos tomar un taxi, no podemos aparecernos simplemente en medio de Hyde Park.

Severus asintió, la besó acariciando su cintura recordandole la noche pasada en su cama.

Ella suspiró.

Draco llevó a Lily fuera en lo que ellos hacían lo que hicieran.

_ Tienes unos papás allá que te amaran mucho Lily.

_ Mami. Papi Edus.

_ Si Lily y yo seré tu padrino. Te gusta?

_ Nino.


	30. ESTA NOCHE DUERME EN EL SILLÓN

Lily saltaba emocionada de la mano de Draco.

_ Nino_ Lily le señaló el lago.

Draco la llevó a la orilla_ son patos Lily.

_ Atos nino.

Severus llevaba a Hermione agarrada de la cintura. Ella no había hablado en todo el viaje hasta ahí.

_ Estas bien?_ Severus preguntó.

_ Porque no consultaste conmigo lo del padrino para Lily?

Severus suspiró_ Pensé que Draco era una buena opción. Tenías pensado a alguien?_ él sabía quien le diría su esposa.

_ Yo...pensaba en Harry.

Severus hizo una mueca_ definitivamente no.

Hermione lo miró_ Severus, le tendrás coraje eternamente por James?

Severus se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura_ no es por James.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ entonces?

_ Potter te quiere y no de manera fraternal.

_ Severus, él esta...confundido, solo eso. El es como un hermano para mi.

Severus la besó.

_ Hey, ustedes dos tortolos_ Draco les gritó.

Hermione se separó un poco de Severus y miró hacia Draco.

_ Llevaré a Lily a los helados.

Severus asintió.

_ Hermione, Draco será un buen padrino para nuestra Lily.

Ella suspiró_ no podemos tomar decisiones que son de pareja sin tomar en cuenta al otro.

_ Lo siento, se lo propuse al calor del momento, me pareció buena idea.

_ Bueno, para que no se le olvide Profesor hoy dormirá en el sofá de la sala.

_ Vamos Hermione, no me hagas esto.

_ Esta es una lección Profesor Snape, para que no olvide tomar en cuenta a su esposa la próxima vez.

Severus le sonrió_ se le olvida Señora Snape que aquí el que da las lecciones soy yo?

Hermione le dió un beso rápido y se giró.

Severus la detuvo de la mano_ No esta siendo una buena alumna Señora Snape.

_ Mami_ Lily gritó.

Hermione se giró hacia Lily.

_ Nino lalo fesa.

_ Draco te compró un helado de fresa? Mmm que rico se ve amor.

Lily rió.

SS/HG

_ No va a venir Mione?_ Harry preguntó.

_ No Harry, mandó una carta y dijo que no podían venir.

Harry refunfuñó_ Tenía muchas ganas de verla y a Lily.

_ Nosotros también Harry_ Molly sonrió_ Lily es una hermosa niña, que bueno que le estan dando una oportunidad de tener una familia que la ame y adoptarla.

_ Pero no deja de ser una hija de mortífagos_ Lavender soltó sin filtro.

Harry se levantó_ Mira Lavender, no importa eso, es una niña inocente que nunca va a tener la culpa de quienes fueron sus progenitores. No aprecio oírte hablar así ya sea sobre Lily, Hermione o nosotros.

Ron se levantó_ creo que es hora de que te deje en tu casa Lavender.

_ Pero Ron, no dije nada que no supieran todos.

_ Lavender, vamonos_ Ron la tomó por el brazo.

Ginny hervía de coraje junto con todos los Weasley y Harry.

_ No quiero ver mas a Lavender aquí_ Molly le dijo a Ron cuando regresó.

_ Yo tampoco, no se porqué regresé con ella.

_ Debiste haberte quedado con Hermione_ Ginny le dijo molesta_ ahora tendrías una niña llamada Lily.

Harry apretó las manos en puños_ él quería haber estado con Hermione y tener esa niña llamada Lily.


	31. LAS COSAS

Vamos Lily, tu puedes_ Draco la motivó para subir al resbaladero.

Lily negó y corrió a los brazos de Hermione.

_ Mami, no_ señaló el juego.

_ Si no quieres subir no amor. Quieres subir a los columpios?

Lily movió la cabeza.

Severus se levantó de la banca y la cargó, de niño nunca subió a esos juegos y le estaba dando un mini ataque de ansiedad al ver a su Lily en ellos_ quieres ir a ver las flores? En esta época florean y estan muy bonitas.

Lily asintió y le agarró la nariz.

Severus rodó los ojos_ Lily.

_ Papi_ lo abrazó efusivamente.

Hermione y Draco rieron.

_ Pequeña manipuladora_ Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron al pasillo de las flores.

_ Mira amor, estas se llaman igual que tú_ Hermione le señaló unas Lilys blancas.

_ Lily mami?

_ Si mi pequeña flor. Se llaman Lilys.

Lily señaló unas rosas rojas_ Lilys mami?

_ No amor, esas se llaman rosas.

Lily señaló una abeja_ losa mami?

Severis sonrió_ eso es una abeja Lily, pero debemos tener cuidado porque pican si las molestas.

_ Beja_ Lily señaló.

_ Esa es una mariposa. Esas no pican y son muy bonitas, tienen diferentes colores en sus alas.

Hermione se preguntaba donde habían tenido a Lily para que no supiera nada.

La mariposa amarilla y rojo se posó en su dedo.

_ Es de buena suerte Lily_ Hermione le sostuvo la mano_ mi mama decía que las mariposas solo se posan en un persona que tiene un angel interior.

Lily miró la mariposa y rió_ Nino.

Draco le sonrió_ es hermosa, Lily.

De lejos los vigilaban y hacian anotaciones empleados del Ministerio.

Se les había encomendado la tarea de vigilar a la menor y sus actividades.

Severus puso a Lily en el piso y ella corrió alegre por el sendero de las flores hasta el centro de Hyde Park donde vió a un señor que vendía globos de figuras.

Regresó corriendo y tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó hasta los globos_ posa Nino, posa_ Lily saltaba emocionada.

_ Quieres un globo de mariposa?

_ Posa_ señaló con su dedito.

Draco sacó su cartera y pidió el globo.

El vendedor le colocó el hilo de su pequeña muñeca.

Severus sonreía, era feliz. Tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la giró para besarla_ por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz. Y eso te lo debo a ti.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó_ es lo mas lindo que alguien me ha dicho y viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido Señor Snape.

_ Me retiras el castigo? Quiero dormir contigo a mi lado. Hacerte el amor. Besar tus labios y todo tu cuerpo.

Hermione le sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. Amaba a ese hombre. Lo amaba demasiado_ Sigue diciendo que quieres hacerme y tal vez le quite el castigo Profesor Snape.

Severus se inclinó y la besó_ y si mejor te lo muestro?

Hermione tragó saliva y volvió a morder su labio.

_ Compórtate, estamos en un lugar público.

Severus rió y volvió a besarla.

...


	32. LA CONSULTA

Hermione y Severus llevaron a Lily a una consulta de rutina a San Mungo.

Hermione había insistido ya que sospechaba que no tenía ninguna vacuna o que hubiera recibido asistencia médica.

Lily estaba inquieta. Mucha gente a su alrededor. Se mantenía abrazada de Hermione.

_ Señores Snape_ una asistente los llamó_ El medimago Edevane los espera para ver a Lilian.

Severus se levantó y cargó a Lily_ Papi.

_ Tranquila Lily, solo va a revisarte el medimago.

_ No papi.

_ Tranquila amor, tambien me revisará a mi. No duele_ Hermione le dijo.

Entraron al consultorio que tenía muchos adornos de dibujos, peluches y juegos para niños.

_ Buenos días Señores Snape, pueden sentarse.

Hermione se sentó y Severus quiso sentarse pero Lily pataleó.

_ Tu debes ser la bella Lily.

_ Papi_ Lily escondió su cara en el cuello de Severus.

_ Lo siento Lily es muy tímida.

El medimago asintió_ según la hoja que llenaron la traen para un chequeo general.

Hermione asintió_ estamos en proceso de adopción y realmente no sabemos si se le han puesto las vacunas necesarias aparte de que su lenguaje no es muy extenso. Creemos que no tenía mucho contacto con sus padres o cualquier persona.

_ Puede sentarla en la camilla_ Adam pidió poniendose el estetoscopio.

Severus caminó hasta la camilla y puso a Lily ahí_ Papi_ Lily comenzó a llorar.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia ella_ Lily, nadie te va a hacer daño amor. Mira hay una mariposa ahí.

Lily miró la pared y vió una mariposa rosa y blanca sonriendo_ posa mami.

_ Si amor, una mariposa hermosa.

Adam sacó unas pegatinas y puso una de una mariposa en su estetoscopio donde podía escuchar el corazon de Lily. Lanzó un hechizo y la mariposa aleteaba sus alas_ Mira, aquí hay otra mariposa que va a posarse aquí en tu pecho_ Adam simuló que la mariposa volaba y se posaba en su pecho.

Lily la miró_ posa mami.

Adam escuchó el corazón_ la mariposa ahora volará hacia tu espalda.

Lily rió y llevó sus manitas a su boca.

_ Bien, ahora volará a tu alrededor_ le hizo cosquillas en su cuello y Lily rió.

_ Sabes, a las mariposas les gustan los niños y suelen pararse en sus manos_ Despegó la pegatina y la pegó en uno de sus deditos.

_ Mami_ Lily se la enseñó.

_ Si amor esta muy bonita, como la del parque.

Adam tomó un abatelenguas_ Lily, vamos a jugar un juego, para ver quien tiene la lengua mas larga. El ganador obtendrá un dulce de fresa. Bien empiezo yo_ Adam sacó la lengua y abrió la boca_ Uy, no creo que me puedas superar. Ganaré el dulce.

Lily negó y saco su lengua y abrió la boca. Adam le puso el abatelenguas y checó rápidamente su garganta y dientes_ Wow Lily, me has ganado. Te ganaste el dulce fresa.

Lily rió.

Adam sacó una paleta y se la dió.

_ Necesito checar cuanto pesas y cuanto mides. Para ver si vas a estar tan alta como tu papi.

Puedes pararte ahí en la jirafa, ella mide la altura de los niños.

Severus bajó a Lily de la camilla y Lily lo tomó de la mano para acercarse a la pared donde estaba una jirafa.

_ Fafa.

_ Bien Lily puedes voltear y pegarte a la jirafa.

Lily lo hizo.

_ Muy bien Lily. Ahora puedes subir aquí.

Severus la llevó de la mano.

_ Excelente Lily. Ahora jugaremos otro juego. Puedes caminar por esta linea. Yo lo haré primero_ Adam camino por una linea un pie delante del otro. Lily siguió.

_ Ohh Lily, me volviste a ganar_ Adam sacó otra paleta y se la dió.

Severus hizo una mueca al pensar en el exceso de dulce.

_ Ahora vamos a jugar a tocar nariz. Tocaras mi dedos uno por uno y luego tu nariz, así.

Lily rió y lo hizo torpemente.

Adam sacó las pegatinas y le puso una de una abeja.

_ Beja.

_ Si, sabes como hacen las abejas?

Lily negó.

_ Beeep, beep.

Lily rió y lo imitó.

Hermione estaba contenta, el medimago sabía como tratar con niños y su miedo inicial había desaparecido.

Adam lanzó un hechizo especial de diagnóstico y suspiró_ No tiene ninguna vacuna.

Severus cerró los ojos, ya lo sospechaba, era demasiado pedir que Bellatrix se hubiera encargado ya que ni siquiera la veía desde que nació y Voldemort la negó por ser niña.

_ Puedo ponerle la de la viruela de Dragón que es la que le corresponde a la edad, pero tendrá fiebre y dolor de cuerpo.

Hermione miró a Severus y él asintió.

Adam salió y pidió le trajeran la vacuna.

_ Debo comunicarles tambien que esta baja de peso y talla. Pero con el tiempo espero que eso se recupere.

Lo otro es su cordinación motriz fina no esta desarrollada. El lenguaje podemos corregirlo al hablarle, contarle todo lo que hagan, leerle pero no les recomiendo la televisión como educador.

_ No soy partidario de ella Doctor_ Severus dijo.

_ Doctor, aquí traigo la vacuna_ la enfermera le pasó la inyección.

_ Gracias Zuley.


	33. TE AMO, LILY

Lily no quiso comer nada, se sentía mal.

Hermione mando a Severus a comprar un termómetro y pañales.

Lily no lloraba pero se quejaba muy leve.

Draco veía a Hermione meciéndola y calmándola sin poder ser de utilidad.

_ Creo que la siento mas caliente_ Hermione le dijo a Draco.

_ Le esta subiendo la temperatura.

_ Detenla un momento_ Hermione puso a Lily en brazos de Draco.

Lily parecía muñequita de trapo toda laxa.

_ Deberiamos llamar a un medimago_ Draco estaba preocupado.

Hermione regresó con unas toallas humedas_ ayudame a quitarle la ropa.

Draco acostó a Lily en la cama de Hermione, se estaba poniendo muy roja por la temperatura.

Draco ayudó a quitarle la ropa y Hermione le puso las toallas en el estómago y la frente.

Lily se quejó por el cambio de temperatura.

_ Ya se tardó mi padrino.

Lily se enderezó un poco y vomitó_ Mami_ dijo en un hilo de voz.

_ Quedate con ella un momento_ Hermione corrió al baño y llenó la bañera. Regresó y le quitó en pañal y la metió al agua.

Lily se sacudió y Hermione entró con ella con todo y ropa para detenerla_ Ya mi amor, se te bajará la fiebre.

_ Suficiente, voy a llamar a un medimago_ Draco salió del baño, en eso entró Severus.

_ Que pasó?

_ Hermione la metió al baño.

Severus se apresuró a entrar_ lo siento, tardé porque tuve que ir a dos lados.

_ No te preocupes, saca el termómetro.

Severus lo sacó torpemente de la caja y se lo pasó.

Hermione se lo puso bajo el bracito de Lily. Tenía 39 de temperatura.

_ Mami_ Lily se quejó apenas audible.

_ Hermione, vamos a llevarla a San Mungo_ Severus dijo desesperado.

_ Primero debemos bajar la fiebre_ Hermione le echaba agua en su cabecita.

_ Que hago Hermione?

_ Hablale.

Severus se hincó a la orilla de la gran bañera_ Lily, aquí estoy, papá. Cuando te alivies te llevaré a ver las mariposas.

Lily extendió la mano y lo tocó. No tenía muchas fuerzas. Severus tomó su manita y la puso en su nariz.

Lily sonrió cansada_ Vamos Lily apriétala_ Severus la animó.

_ Papi.

Severus se sentía impotente, nunca ni en sus años en Hogwarts cuando sufría de acoso por parte de los merodeadores se había sentido así.

Hermione lo vió así y acarició su mejilla_ es solo fiebre Severus, le bajará pronto.

Severus besó la frente de Lily mientras Hermione seguía derramando agua en su cabecita castaña.

Lily se sacudió un poco queriendo vomitar y Hermione la ladeó para que vomitara fuera de la bañera.

_ Como puedes estar tan tranquila?

_ Con uno que pierda la calma es suficiente, debemos ver por ella con la cabeza fría Severus.

El la vió_ lo siento. Yo...

_ Así se siente ser padre, Severus. Estas preocupado, yo también, pero debemos conservar la calma.

_ Papi_ Lily temblaba.

Hermione checó su temperatura y ya había bajado a 37_ puedes sacarla?

Severus se levantó y sacó una toalla del mueble.

Hermione se la pasó y Severus la envolvió en la toalla.

Lily abrió sus ojos y le sonrió_ papi.

Severus la pegó a su pecho_ te amo Lily.

_ Amo papi.

Severus sintió un calor en el pecho. Algo que no podía describir.


	34. LA VISITA DE HARRY Y ROM

La mañana siguiente Hermione y Severus estaban muy cansados y desvelados pero Lily ya estaba mejor.

La pequeña estaba sentadita en la cama con su papi y su mami quienes estaban dormidos.

Draco entró a la habitación y se llevó a Lily para que descansaran. Le pidió a una de las elfas de la Mansión que la cambiara.

La elfina le puso un vestidito amarillo y la peinó con su cabello suelto y una banda blanca.

Draco había pedido el desayuno y bajó con Lily en brazos.

En eso el timbre de la puerta sonó y un elfo fué a abrir.

Harry y Ron aparecieron con globos rosas y blancos.

Draco rodó los ojos.

_ Veníamos a ver a Mione y a la pequeña Lily_ Harry sonrió y Lily abrazó a Draco_ Nino.

_ No es buen día Harry, ayer Lily tuvo mucha fiebre y Hermione y mi padrino están durmiendo.

_ Estuvo enferma?_ Harry preguntó preocupado.

_ Solo fué una reacción a una vacuna_ Severus dijo bajando las escaleras.

_ Papi_ Lily le sonrió.

Draco la dejó en el suelo y Lily corrió hasta Severus.

Harry los miró serio.

Severus cargó a Lily_ te sientes mejor?

Lily asintió_ mami?

_ Tu mamá esta muy cansada, la dejaremos dormir un rato.

Lily asintió.

_ A que debemos su visita, Potter?_ Severus dijo en un tono calmado.

_ Ya que Mione no fué a la comida del domingo en la Madriguera planeamos venir a verla. Traemos tambien globos a Lily.

Severus casi rueda sus ojos_ pudieron avisar antes de venir, tuvimos una mala noche. Hermione esta descansando.

_ Lo siento, solo queriamos ver a nuestra amiga_ Ron soltó.

_ Nino_ Lily estiró sus brazos hacia Draco y él la cargó.

_ Nino?_ Harry frunció el ceño

_ Seré el padrino de Lily_ Draco confesó sonriendo.

_ Su padrino? Tu?

_ Algún problema, Potter?

_ Pensé que Hermione...me lo pediría.

Severus alzó una ceja_ ya le pidió el nombre de mi hija, así que decidimos tener a Draco como padrino.

_ Nino_ Lily le señaló los globos.

Ron se acercó_ son para tí Lily_ se los ofreció y la pequeña los tomó con sus manitas.

_ Nino.

_ Si Lily, son bonitos.

_ Harry! Ron!_ Hermione bajó apresuradamente y abrazó a sus amigos_ a que hora llegaron?

_ Hace rato, nos dijeron que estabas descansando porque tuvieron una mala noche.

_ Lily tuvo una reacción a la vacuna de Viruela de Dragón.

_ Mami_ Lily estiró sus bracitos.

_ Se quedan a desayunar?_ Hermione cargó a Lily.

Severus apretó la mandíbula.

_ Por supuesto Mione_ Harry le sonrió bobamente.

_ Mami_ Lily le mostró los globos.

_ Le trajeron globos?

Ron y Harry asintieron_ no sabíamos que le gustaba. Molly quería comprarle una muñeca.

_ Le dijiste gracias a tus tíos Harry y Ron?

Lily escondió su carita en el cuello de Hermione.

Un elfo apareció_ amo, el desayuno ya esta servido.

_ Pasemos al comedor_ Severus dijo entre dientes.

Harry caminó al lado de Hermione_ después del desayuno podrías acompañarnos al centro de Londres. Molly nos dió para comprarle un regalo a Lily.

_ Potter, Lily no puede andar en la calle en estos momentos, no sabemos si le vuelva la temperatura_ Severus replicó.

_ Lo siento.

_ Será después Harry_ Hermione apoyó a su esposo_ No tuvieron clases hoy?

Harry y Ron negaron_ hoy van los principiantes.

Hermione sentó a Lily en su sillita alta y la elfina Trixie le sirvió un plato con frutas y yogurth.

_ Gracia Trixie_ Hermione agradeció.

_ Acia ixi_ Lily la imitó.

_ de nada ama, amita.

_ Aprende rápido_ Ron sonrió.

_ Esperamos que pronto amplie su lenguaje, es muy inteligente.

_ Y muy hermosa_ Harry aseguró.

Lily metía las fresas en el yogurth y se las metía a la boca con las manos.

Severus le limpió las manos y le dió un pequeño tenedor_ Debemos comenzar a comer con cubiertos Lily.

_ Severus, es pequeña_ Harry replicó.

_ Precisamente porque es pequeña debe empezar a aprender.

Harry hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione_ es casi una bebé Mione.

_ Debe aprender Harry. Eso nos recomendó su pediatra.

_ Yo aprendí a su edad_ Draco intervino.

Ron frunció el ceño.


	35. UN HOGAR

Severus acomodó a Lily en su brazo izquierdo_ te gusta Hermione?

_ Creo que es demasiado_ Hermione hizo una mueca.

Severus la miró_ Recuerda que debe ser adecuada para una familia.

_ La clave es Adecuada, no excesiva. Es muy grande.

Severus ladeó un poco la cabeza_ no es tan grande, y mira tiene un gran jardín para que Lily juegue. Te gusta Lily?

La niña negó_ mami no no.

_ Dos contra uno, he?_ Severus besó su mejilla rosada.

_ Señores Snape, si gustan puedo mostrarles otras propiedades.

_ Tendría algo menos...ostentoso_ Hermione quería un casa no tan pequeña pero no tan grande.

_ Por supuesto Señora. Los llevaré_ les señaló un auto lujoso.

Los llevó a otra propiedad no tan grande.

Hermione se enamoró completamente, se imagino a Lily creciendo en esa casa.

Severus la miró en todo momento mientras pasaban de habitación en habitación_ te gusta. Puedo verlo.

_ Me encanta, es perfecta.

Severus se inclinó y la besó_ entonces será nuestro hogar.

Lily estaba dormida en los brazos de Severus.

Bajaron las escaleras encontrandose con el hombre que les mostró la casa_ firmemos los papeles_ Severus dijo contento.

El hombre sonrió_ felicidades.

SS/HG

Draco estaba en una joyeria del Callejón Diagon en busca de una esclava de oro blanco. Símbolo de unión de padrino y ahijada.

El joyero sacó un estuche con varias esclavas.

Draco las miró pero no le gustaron. Quería algo muy especial para Lily.

El dueño vio su cara de decepción y sacó otro estuche_ esta la estaba guardando, hace tiempo la hice con la clara intención de dársela a una ahijada pero nunca pasó_ abrió el estuche y ahí estaba una esclava de diamantes eslabonados, diminutos diamantes al frente.

_ Me la llevo_ Draco sonrió. Era perfecta para Lily.

_ Que grabado le ponemos?

_ Lilian y que atrás diga Draco L. Malfoy.

El dueño se metió a grabar la esclava.

SS/HG

_ Tenemos una casa_ Severus abrazó a su esposa.

_ Tenemos una casa_ Hermione lo besó.

Habían llegado a la Mansión después de firmar los papeles de venta. La chimenea la habían conectado y podrían cambiarse cuando quisieran.

_ Quiero comprar un local en el Callejón Diagón. Quiero poner una botica con venta de ingredientes y pociones_ Severus dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su esposa.

_ Creo que sería una excelente botica.

Severus asintió_ por el momento aún me encargo de abastecer algunas pociones en San Mungo pero quisiera ampliar horizontes.

_ Me parece una excelente idea.

_ Después de que pase lo de la adopción de Lily, quisiera que me acompañaras a ver algunos locales.

Hermione asintió.

_ Mami_ Lily había despertado de su siesta.

_ Ven amor, vamos a que comas algo_ Hermione cargó a Lily y bajó con ella a la cocina.

Severus las siguió. Había planeado ofrecerle a Hermione un puesto a su lado. Hombro con hombro pero se refrenó. Tal vez estaba embarazada. No había lanzado el hechizo anticonceptivo las dos últimas veces.

Ese pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo desagradable de ningúna manera.

Miró a su esposa y la imaginó con estómago redondeado con un bebé creciendo ahí.


	36. NINO

Días después se habían instalado en la nueva casa.

La habitación de Lily la habían pintado de Azul ya que Severus no iba a soportar una habitación rosa.

Cada día hacía mas frío pero era la batalla campal con Lily para ponerle pantalón.

Hermione se encargó de comprarle mayas calientitas para ponerle debajo del vestido del día.

Severus refunfuñó hasta cansarse, Lily no dejaría que le pusieran ningún pantalón.

Hermione se aseguró de que tambien los vestidos fueran abrigadores junto con capas que combinaran con los vestidos.

_ Mami, Nino, Nino_ Lily señaló la ventana, emocionada.

Hermione se asomó y vió a Draco caminar por el sendero.

Lily corrió hacia la puerta pero no alcanzaba el picaporte.

_ Lily, deja que llegue, hoy hace mucho frío.

_ Mami.

_ No funcionará esa carita conmigo. Deja que llegue tu padrino hasta la puerta.

Lily cruzó los bracitos y frunció el ceño como Severus.

Hermione sacó su celular y tomó foto.

Severus en ese momento estaba trabajando en su laboratorio.

La puerta se abrió y Lily saltó a los brazos de Draco.

_ Ey mariposa, me extrañaste?

Lily asintió_ etane nino.

_ Hola Hermione_ Draco la saludó de besó_ Y mi padrino?

_ Esta trabajando en su laboratorio. Tiene unos pedidos de San Mungo.

_ Supongo que tardará.

Hermione asintió y Lily hizo una mueca_ papi mami.

_ Tu papá esta ocupado amor, ya hablamos de esto. Papi hace un trabajo importante.

_ Oye Lily, te traje algo_ Draco la llevó hasta la sala y sacó un peluche de mariposa.

Lily pegó un grito y abrazó a la mariposa de peluche.

_ Como se dice Lily?_ Hermione había platicado con ella y le había dicho que se agradecía siempre al recibir algo.

_ Acias Nino.

_ De nada mariposa.

_ Ya te has acomodado en Prince Manor?

_ Si. Recibí un vociferador de mi madre pero creo que al último entendió que quiero mi independencia. No han logrado hacerla usar pantalones?

Hermione negó_ Severus se cansó de corretearla por la casa para que use uno.

_ Se lo dije pero ya ves como es_ Draco se recargó en el sillón_ Aún no hay noticias del Ministerio sobre la adopción?

_ Dijeron que tendríamos visitas de parte del departamento de adopción. Pero no dijeron cuando.

_ Llegarán sin avisar. Así se aseguran que Lily estará bien.

_ Mami, cate.

Hermione asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, sacó la leche y le puso chocolate. Lo calentó con un movimiento de varita y lo vació en un vasito entrenador.

Regresó a la sala y se lo dió a Lily.

_ Acias mami.

_ De nada Amor. Es el último chocolate del día porque después no duermes.

Lily hizo una mueca.

_ No me mires así jovencita. Sabes que no hay chocolate ni dulces después de las 6.

_ Hay algún problema?_ Severus entró a la sala.

_ Papi_ Lily corrió hasta él y Severus la cargó_ estane papi.

_ Yo tambien mi flor hermosa.

_ No lorio papi. No tajo.

_ Laboratorio Lily, y ya hablamos de eso, papi debe trabajar.

_ Padrino_ Draco saludó.

_ Draco, te oí llegar hace rato.

_ Vine a ver a mi ahijada y a darle algo que le compré en el Callejón Diagon hace unos días.

_ Posa papi_ Lily le enseñó lo que le trajo su Nino.

_ Muy bonita Lily.

_ Te quedarás a cenar?_ Hermione preguntó esperanzada. No le gustaba que Draco estuviera solo en una Mansión grande.

_ Si, me encantaría.

_ No se diga mas_ Severus bajó a Lily al piso_ a lavar las manos pequeña.

Lily tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó también a lavar las manos.

Severus se acercó a Hermione y la atrajo de la cintura_ gracias por eso.

_ Por invitar a Draco?

Severus asintió_ necesita tener una familia cerca. Estuvo muy solo por años.

_ Lo se, por eso lo invité pero no sé si aceptará quedarse en la casa unos días.

_ Déjamelo a mi_ Severus la besó apasionadamente.


	37. UNA TARDE DE TORTURA

Severus, Draco, Hermione y Lily llegaron a la madriguera para la comida de los domingos.

_ Podrían tan siquiera cambiar su expresión, que no los traje a Azkaban_ Severus y Draco iban refunfuñando.

_ Hubiera preferido Azkaban_ susurró Severus en su oido.

_ Comportate_ Hermione besó su mejilla y avanzó a la casa con Lily de a mano.

La puerta principal se abrió y Harry les sonreía_ Veniste.

Hermione asintió y lo saludó de beso.

_ Hola Lily, como estas?

Lily corrió hasta Draco y le dió los brazos para que la cargara.

Severus sonrió.

Draco cargó a Lily y entraron a la casa.

Dentro Hermione se sentía como en casa, su olor y ajetreo le gustaba mucho.

_ Vaya Vaya, la princesa Gryffindor nos honra con su presencia_ George se acercó.

_ George_ Hermione lo abrazó.

_ Te hemos extrañado.

_ Yo también los extrañé.

Severus frunció el ceño.

_ Severus, ven ven, quieres un Whisky?_ Arthur lo llamó.

Severus aceptó, un trago lo haría olvidar un poco la incomodidad de estar ahí.

_ Dime otra vez como acepté venir con ustedes?_ Draco susurró a Severus.

_ Lily recuerdas.

_ Ahhh ya_ Draco abrazó a su ahijada que se mantenía con él tímida escondida en su pecho y cuello.

Molly se asomó y gritó de gusto.

_ Hermione, ohhh trajiste a Lily.

Ella sonrió a Molly, ella era como una segunda madre.

_ Ven amor_ Hermione la cargó.

_ Bill y Fleur vendran con Victorie.

_ En serio, me gustaría ver a la pequeña Victorie.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Luna_ Buenas tardes.

Hermione se acercó y la saludó de beso_ no creí verte aquí.

_ Ginny me invitó.

_ A propósito, no he visto a Ginny.

_ Aquí estoy_ Ginny bajó las escaleras jovial.

Lavender entró del jardín. Se detuvo al ver a Draco_ que hace él aquí?

_ Son invitados Lavender_ Ginny la calló.

_ Ven amor_ extendió sus brazos para cargar a Lily pero ella no dejó la seguridad de Draco.

_ Nino.

La chimenea se encendió y aparecieron Bill, Fleur y la bebé Victorie.

_ Buenas tardes_ saludaron.

Hermione se acercó_ Ow Fleur es tan linda.

Fleur sonrió. Hermione cargó a Victorie.

Severus vió a lo lejos a su esposa cargar un bebé sonriendo.

_ Mami_ Lily extendió sus brazos hacia Hermione.

_ Mira Lily, no es bonita?

_ Mami_ Lily seguía estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

_ Creo que tenemos un problema de celos aquí_ Draco dijo.

Hermione devolvió a Victorie y cargó a Lily.

_ Hegmione, es tu hija?

Ella asintió_ Estamos en proceso de ser sus padres.

_ Es hegmosa.

Lily recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Hermione.

_ A comer_ Molly avisó.

Habían agrandado la mesa y todos se acomodaban.

_ Hola Draco_ Luna lo saludó.

_ Lov...Luna.

Severus le sacó la silla a Hermione para que se sentara. Igual Draco a Luna.

Ron entró de la chimenea cargando un pastel_ Llegué. Y el pastel llegó a salvo.

Lavender lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó del otro lado de la mesa.

_ Hermione_ Ron se soltó del agarre de Lavender y se acercó a Hermione dandole un besó en la mejilla.

Severus rodó los ojos y se preparó para una tarde de tortura.


	38. EL REGALO ACERTADO DE HARRY

Después de la comida se sentaron en la sala agrandada.

Harry bajó con una caja de regalo_ para la bella Lily_ se la extendió a la pequeña.

_ Mami_ Lily volteó a mirar a Hermione.

_ Tómalo amor, es un regalo de tío Harry para ti.

Lily la tomó y regresó con Hermione. Ella la ayudó a abrir el regalo.

Lily pegó un gritito de emoción.Era una muñeca con un vestido azul de mariposa azul y rosa.

Lily estaba desesperada por sacarla de la caja mientras todos observaban sonrientes menos Draco.

Hermione por fin la sacó y se la dió a Lily quien la abrazó y corrió hacia Harry_ Acias.

Harry rió y la abrazó_ de nada Lily.

_ Dónde la encontraste Harry?_ Hermione preguntó.

_ Internet.

_ Por supuesto. Gracias Harry.

Lily acariciaba el brazo de Harry y él la sentó en su regazo.

Draco tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Molly llegó con una bandeja de té para todos y galletas.

_ Mami_ Lily señaló las galletas para ver si podía agarrar una.

Hermione asintió y Harry le acercó el plato para que agarrara las que quisiera.

Lily agarro dos y le ofreció una mordida a Harry.

_ Muy ricas Lily. Mmmm.

Lily rió y mordió una.

Severus tenía su batalla interna de quitarle a su hija de sus brazos pero sabía que su esposa no apreciaría tal cosa.

_ Tiene tu color de cabello Mione_ Harry dijo observando.

_ Si, aunque unos tonos mas claros.

Lily observó a Harry y se levantó en sus piernas poniendo sus manitas en el rostro de él. Le llamó la atención la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

_ Papi_ Le señalaba la cicatriz.

Severus suspiró_ es una cicatriz Lily. No es educado señalar a las personas.

_ Déjala Severus, es curiosidad. No me molesta.

Lily tocó su cicatriz, luego se bajó del regazo de Harry y corrió hacia Draco.

Él la cargó y Lily buscaba la misma cicatriz en Draco e hizo una mueca cuando no la vió.

_ Yo no tengo cicatriz Lily.

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

_ Hermione, yo le hice esto a su pequeña_ Molly les mostró un suéter rosita muy coqueto.

_ Gracias Molly, esta hermoso. Mira Lily, abuela Molly te hizo un suéter.

Lily lo vió y subió los bracitos_ Quiere que se lo pongas Mione_ Harry dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se lo colocó_ te ves muy hermosa Lily_ Molly dijo segura.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Ron. Había ido a dejar a Lavender a su casa.

_ Ven Lily, muestrale tu muñeca a tu padrino_ Draco la llamó.

Lily se acercó a Draco sonriendo y le mostró la muñeca.

Como no se le había ocurrido a él?

Severus se levantó_ Ya nos vamos, tengo que madrugar para ir por unos ingredientes_ le dió la mano a Hermione.

Ella se levantó_ Muchas gracias por la comida Molly, estuvo delicioso todo.

_ De nada hija, ya sabes que estamos todos los domingos.

Harry torció la boca. Porque Severus se la llevaba si el que tenía que madrugar era él? Pensó.

Draco se levantó con Lily en brazos.


	39. SU HIJA

El Lunes por la mañana dos agentes del Ministerio tocaron la casa de Severus y Hermione.

Hermione les abrió.

_ Buenos días, Señora Snape?

Hermione asintió.

_ Somos agentes del Ministerio, venimos a visitar por la menor Lilian.

Hermione los dejó pasar después de revisar sus credenciales.

_ Supongo que usted sabe acerca de que la visitariamos para cerciorarnos de la seguridad y estabilidad de la niña?

_ Si, nos dijeron eso.

_ Podemos ver a Lilian?

_ Está dormida.

_ Es escencial verla.

_ Iré a despertarla_ Hermione subió a su habitación y despertó a Lily_ Buenos días princesa. Ya es hora de despertar.

Lily se sentó adormilada.

Hermione sacó ropa para cambiarla. Estaba nerviosa, Severus no estaba en la casa, se había ido a recolectar ingredientes.

_ Papi?

_ Papi salió amor, a recolectar ingredientes, llegará pronto.

Uno de los agentes estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

_ Mami_ Lily se escondió detras de ella.

_ Esta bien, amor, el trabaja en el Ministerio, recuerdas cuando fuimos y vimos una fuente grande?

Lily asintió.

_ Bueno, pues él trabaja ahí. Esta aquí porqué viene a verte.

_ No mami.

_ No te hará daño amor. Debe ver que estas bien con nosotros. Le invitamos un té?

Lily miró al hombre y después a Hermione. Le dió los brazos y Hermione la cargó_ Cuando tenemos visita les ofrecemos té.

Lily asintió.

_ Entonces cambiemos tu ropa y peinemos ese cabello para ir a hacer té.

El agente apuntaba todo.

Hermione cambió a Lily y la peinó con dos coletas.

_ Su esposo no se encuentra en casa?

_ El fué de madrugada a recolectar ingredientes.

_ Mi compañero esta checando la casa para ver si es segura para la menor.

Hermione asintió y cargó a Lily. Juntos bajaron hasta la cocina.

Habían instalado puertitas de seguridad para que Lily no pudiera acercarse a la estufa y cosas peligrosas.

_ Nos aceptaría un té?

_ Té_ Lily repitió.

El agente asintió anotando todo lo que veía.

_ Acostumbra su esposo salir de madrugada?

_ No, es la primera vez, dijo que necesitaba una flor que solo florece unas cuantas horas en la madrugada.

_ Como ha compajinado su vida con la llegada de Lilian?

_ Siempre quise ser madre. Lily es una niña muy buena y no hemos tenido problemas excepto...porqué no quiere usar pantalones. Cierto Lily?

_ Tones no mami.

El agente rió_ pensé que le había puesto el vestido por nuestra visita.

Hermione negó_ ella usa vestidos todos los días. Fué dificil hacerla que usara un pantalón. No le gustan.

_ Tengo una niña en casa y ella no le gustan los vestidos y suele torcer la boca siempre que la hacemos usar uno.

Hermione sonrió_ nosotros ni siquiera hemos podido ponerle uno.

El segundo agente entró en la cocina.

_ Señora, su esposo tiene un laboratorio en casa. Cuales son las medidas de seguridad.

_ Mi esposo pone hechizos para impedir que Lily logre abrir. Ella no tiene permitido entrar.

_ Y para las emanaciones?

_ Existen dos puertas, la que se ve fisicamente y la siguiente es una puerta hermética_ Hermione salió de la cocina asegurandose de poner la traba de la puertita de la cocina para mostrarles.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Severus entró.

_ Papi_ Lily corrió hasta él y Severus la cargó dandole besos en su mejilla_ Creí que llegaría a casa antes de que despertaras.

_ Severus, tenemos la visita de agentes del Ministerio_ Hermione le dio un beso.

_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días Señor Snape. Su esposa empezó la entrevista.

Severus asintió_ siento no haber estado aquí mas temprano. Salí a recolectar una flor.

_ Su esposa nos explico Señor Snape.

Al parecer todo esta bien con la casa. Tienen medidas seguras para Lilian.

Mi compañero se encargará de entrevistar a Lilian.

_ Emm, señor ella no habla mucho. Nos recomendaron la lectura y escucharnos sobre las cosas que haremos aquí en casa para ampliar su vocabulario.

El agente anotó_ Tenemos entendido que la llevaron a San Mungo.

Hermione y Severus asintieron.

_ El motivo?

_ Una revisión general. No sabíamos si le habían puesto alguna vacuna. No tenía ninguna y el medimago le puso la de la Viruela de Dragón_ Severus contestó.

_ Encontraron algo mas?

_ Bajo peso y talla pero nos aseguró en eso cambiaría con el tiempo a nuestro cuidado_ Hermione tomó la mano de Severus.

_ La chimenea esta conectada a la red flu?

Severus asintió_ obtuve el permiso del Ministerio.

_ Lilian, quien es ella?_ el segundo agente preguntó.

_ Mami.

_ Y él?

_ Papi.

_ Alguién mas interactúa con la niña en su circulo familiar?

_ Mi ahijado Draco Malfoy. Será su padrino.

_ Nino.

_ Muy bien Señores Snape, este es el papel que tendrán que llevar al Ministerio a la oficina de registros.

_ Podremos registrarla como nuestra hija?_ Hermione preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Así es, aún tendrán visitas por parte de algún agente del Ministerio pero si, Lilian desde ahora será su hija.


	40. REGISTRO

Draco, Hermione, Lily y Severus llegaron al Ministerio.

Lily iba de la mano de Draco saltando con su muñeca que Harry le había regalado.

No se despegaba de ella.

_ Nino_ Lily le señaló la fuente.

_ Vamos Lily_ Draco la llevó.

Severus y Hermione iban detras agarrados de las manos.

_ Efo nino efo.

Draco la cargó y la subió a la orilla_ Cuando tenía tu edad tambien me gustaba esta fuente.

_ Ente_ Lily repitió.

_ Draco, vamos a la oficina de registros.

Draco asintió y cargó a Lily.

Severus sentía la ansiedad de Hermione. Levantó sus manos unidas y besó el dorso de la mano de Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

Entraron al elevador y fueron hasta el tercer piso.

_ Oficina de registros_ una voz grabada anunció.

Caminaron hasta una ventanilla_ Venimos a registrar a una menor_ Severus anunció_ Nos dieron este papel.

La señora que les atendió se colocó los lentes y leyó la hoja. Luego los miró_ Presentenme aquí a la menor.

Draco se acercó con Lily.

_ Se le debe tomar una foto y debe poner su huella y una gota de sangre en su registro.

Hermione asintió.

_ Pasen por la puerta_ la señora pidió.

_ Tomas, espabila muchacho, debes tomar la foto para el registro.

El muchacho se levantó y sacó la cámara mágica_ Parenla ahí_ pidió.

Draco la paró en un banquillo.

_ Mira a la cámara princesa_ Draco le señaló.

Lily miró y el muchacho tomó la foto.

_ Bien, ahora la huella_ la señora sacó tinta y tomó el dedito de Lily y lo puso en el pergamino_ sigue la gota de sangre.

Severus se incomodó_ cómo lo hará?

_ Es un leve pinchazo señor, no se preocupe_ Tomó otro dedito de Lily metiendolo a un tubo y disparó una aguja.

Lily soltó el llanto inmediatamente.

La señora rápida coloco el dedo de Lily en el pergamino.

Severus cargó a Lily molesto con la Señora_ Ya Lily, llegando a casa te pongo una pomada, no llores amor.

_ Ahora la firma de los padres...Severus Tobias Snape.

Severus refunfuñó pero se acercó a firmar con Lily en brazos.

_ Hermione Jean Snape...

Hermione se acercó y firmó.

_ El padrino...Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco firmó.

_ Ya hicieron el hechizo?

Severus negó.

_ Tome a la niña_ Le pidió a Draco.

Draco cargó a Lily que seguía sollozando.

_ Tome su brazo y levante su varita.

Draco la sacó y lanzó el hechizo. Dos halos de luz unieron sus manos.

_ Ahora es oficialmente su padrino.

Draco sonrió meciendo a Lily.

_ Nino_ Lily le enseñó su dedo.

Draco lo besó_ Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo curamos, si?

Lily lo abrazó.

_ Bien Señores Snape, la menor Lilian es oficialmente su hija_ les entregó una copia del registro.

_ Gracias_ Hermione derramó unas lagrimas.

_ Cuidenla bien.

Hermione leyó el pergamino donde decía Lilian Snape.

Salieron de ahí con sonrisas. Lilian por fin era una Snape. Hija de Severus y Hermione.

_ Vamos a casa a curarle su dedo_ Severus apuró a decir_ maldita señora. Yo pude hacerlo menos doloroso.

Hermione sonrió tomando el brazo de Severus_ Gracias.


	41. DISCUSIÓN

Unas semanas después Severus y Hermione discutían por la comida del domingo en la Madriguera.

_ No volveré alla Hermione. No me pidas eso.

_ Entonces no vayas_ Hermione se rindió_ pero Lily y yo si iremos.

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados_ de ninguna maldita manera.

_ Te estas comportando como...

_ Como qué?

_ Un marido celoso_ Hermione terminó la frase con la cabeza alta.

_ Te quieres llevar a mi hija con esa bola de monos hambrientos y me llamas celoso?

Hermione suspiró_ no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

_ Cuando Lily use pantalones tu puedes llevarla con los pelirojos esos.

_ Mami_ Lily llamó desde su habitación.

_ Ya voy amor. Severus_ Hermione suspiró y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Lily.

_ Mami_ Lily se tallaba los ojos.

_ Quieres comer algo?

_ Nino se fe.

_ Tu padrino debía ir a ver a su madre. Vendrá pronto.

Severus estaba oyendo todo y se quedó un momento para tranquilizarse.

Hermione cambió a Lily y cepilló su cabello.

_ Hermione?_ Severus apareció en la puerta.

_ Papi_ Lily gritó y corrió hacia él.

_ Mi hermosa Lily_ Severus sonrió besando sus mejillas.

_ Hermione disculpame. Por favor.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y se llevó una mano a la cara, comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza.

_ No te entiendo.

Severus se acercó a ella_ Potter.

_ Que tiene que ver Harry?

_ Hermione, no te has dado cuenta cómo te ve?

_ Aun así, yo no le he dado pie a nada. Estoy casada contigo, tenemos a Lily.

_ Me acusaste de ser celoso. Si estoy celoso. Estoy celoso porqué él es de tu edad, porqué él es cercano a tí.

_ Que tiene que ver la edad?

_ Mami, gitas a papi.

Hermione cerró un momento los ojos_ lo siento Lily.

_ Mami ama a papi.

Severus besó su mejilla_ mi linda Flor. Baja y dile a Viper que te de algo de comer.

Lily negó cruzando los brazos con la misma mirada que Severus solía usar en clase.

Hermione se sentó de un tiron en la cama.

_ Hermione? Estas bien? Lo siento. No quiero pelear contigo.

_ Sabes? Se te cumplirá, no iremos a la madriguera, tengo un dolor de cabeza.

Severus bajó a Lily y caminó hasta Hermione_ ven, te llevaré a la cama y te daré una poción.

_ Mami?_ Lily la abrazó de las piernas.

_ Estoy bien amor.

_ Lily, llevaremos a mami a la cama.

La pequeña asintió.

Severus cargó a Hermione. La acostó en la cama_ Lily, puedes quedarte con mami un momento?

Lily asintió.

Severus bajó a su laboratorio y tomó dos frascos de pociones.

Regresó y Hermione tenía las manos en su cabeza.

_ Tomala, te quitará el dolor.

Hermione se la tomó.

Lily estaba abrazada de ella.

Severus se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado_ Ya son tres veces que te duela la cabeza en esta semana. Sacaremos una cita en San Mungo.

Hermione iba a protestar_ ehh, no resongues.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Severus se inclinó y la besó_ lo siento amor. Ven Lily, dejemos que mami descance.

_ No, mi mami.

_ Déjala Severus.

_ Te traeré la comida.


	42. LO QUE ME ESTRESA

Señora Snape ha tenido ultimamente mas carga de trabajo?_ el medimago preguntó.

_ Bueno, es...

_ Tenemos una hija de 2 años_ Severus intervino_ mi esposa no quiere un elfo doméstico que la ayude en las tareas de la casa.

_ Esta teniendo dolores de cabeza porque tiene una carga de estres. Debería aceptar el ofrecimiento de su esposo.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

_ Señora, si continúa así tendrá mas dolores de cabeza mucho mas intensos.

Hermione suspiró_ puedo hacerme cargo de mi casa, gracias.

_ Hermione_ Severus tomó su mano.

_ Saldré un momento_ el medimago se levantó y salió.

_ Lo que me estresa son las discusiones acerca de mi familia.

_ Amigos.

Hermione bufó_ es mi familia extendida.

Severus se pasó una mano por el rostro_ lo siento. Es solo que dentro de ese circulo yo no encajo. Y siento si te estoy privando de cosas que deberías vivir a tu edad y no estar casada con alguien que te dobla la edad.

Hermione entendió. Tomó su mano_ Me casé contigo porque quise, no por presión social. Eso nunca me importó.

Severus la miró_ es...Hermione.

_ Es verdad Severus y siento si esto te confunde...solo queria que supieras eso.

Severus la besó apasionadamente, asegurandose que ella sintiera todo lo que sentía por ella.

_ Vayamos a casa_ Severus la tomó de la cintura.

SS/HG

Lily reía con las ocurrencias de Harry.

Hizo volar a su muñeca como mariposa.

Ron los veía sonriendo_ El hechizo que Hermione nos enseñó en primer año siempre funciona.

Harry lo miró_ si. Recuerdas " Es Leviósa no Leviosaa.

Ron asintió en acuerdo riendo.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Hermione.

_ Mami_ Lily gritó y bajó de las piernas de Harry para correr hasta ella.

Hermione la cargó_ Te portaste bien con tío Harry y tío Ron?

Lily asintió.

Harry se acercó_ es una gran niña Mione, estuvimos jugando verdad Lily?

Ella asintió.

_ Y el Profesor Snape?_ Ron preguntó.

_ Tuvo que ir a comprar unos ingredientes.

_ Entonces podemos ir a comer ya que no veniste ayer_ Harry le sonrió.

_ Te propongo algo, vendrémos el viernes. Salgamos a comer o lo que quieran, hoy solo quiero ir a casa.

_ Estas bien?

_ Si, es solo que Draco llegará hoy.

_ Nino.

_ Si amor, tu nino volverá.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto_ Hermione, ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

_ Mi vida cambió Harry. Ahora soy esposa y mamá a tiempo completo.

_ Lo sé, pero debe haber también tiempo para ti.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dió un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a Ron y le dió otro_ los amo chicos.

_ Amo_ Lily imitó.

Harry y Ron rieron.

_ Nos vemos el viernes?

Ellos asintieron_ las estaremos esperando.

_ Gracias por cuidar a Lily.

_ Cuando quieras_ Ron se acercó y besó a Lily en la frente.

Harry hizo lo mismo_ te amo Lily.

_ Amo.

_ Cuida a tu mami.

Hermione y Lily entraron a la flu rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar Draco ya esta ahí.

_ Nino_ Lily corrió hasta él. Draco la cargó_ Te extrañé Lily.

_ Nino se fe.

_ Pero ya estoy aquí.

_ Amo Nino.

_ Yo también te amo Lily.


	43. LA AUSENCIA DE SEVERUS

Severus tuvo que viajar para poder recolectar ingredientes de varios paises, estaba por abrir una botica en el Callejón Diagón y debía proverse de muchos ingredientes.

Le encargó a Draco cuidar de sus princesas en casa.

Solo se iría un par de Semanas.

Lily lo había estado extrañando mucho pero no entendía porque papi se había ido.

_ Lily?_ Hermione la llamó_ que tienes amor?

_ Papi no quele. Papi se fe.

_ No amor, no es así, papi te ama mucho. Tu papá solo fué por unos ingredientes, recuerdas que papá es pocionista? Mm, el hace pociones para que la gente mejore.

Lily comenzó a sollozar_ quelo a papi, mami.

_ Papi vendrá a casa pronto, solo falta una semana. Y sabes que? Hoy iremos con tío Harry y tío Ron.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas_ to Haly mami?

_ Si Lily, iremos a comer con ellos.

_ Hermione, no creo que eso sea conveniente_ Draco entró a la habitación de Lily.

_ Nino_ Lily corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de las piernas.

_ Draco, Lily ha estado triste. Creo que salir de aquí la animará un poco.

Draco se rascó el mentón.

_ Por favor Draco.

Draco cargó a Lily_ Esta bien, pero nada de salir de la Madriguera.

Hermione asintió y besó la mejilla de Draco_ gracias.

_ Amo Nino_ Lily imitó a Hermione y le dió un beso.

_ Tambien te amo pequeña convenenciera_ Draco le hizo cosquillas y Lily se retorció riendo.

_ Vamos a bañarte Lily_ Hermione intervino.

SS/HG

Hermione y Lily atravesaron la red flu de la Madriguera.

_ To Haly_ Lily dijo timida.

Harry ya las esperaba_ Ven Lily, que bonita te ves con ese vestido.

Lily sonrió dandole los brazos. Hermione le había puesto el vestido azul marino mezclilla y la había peinado con ligeron bucles.

_ Hola Hermione_ Remus apareció en el arco de la cocina.

_ Remus? Oh Merlín, cuando volviste?

_ Ayer.

Hermione lo abrazó_ Es bueno verte.

_ Me dijeron que adoptaron una pequeña.

Hermione sonrió_ se llama Lily.

Harry se acercó con ella en los brazos.

_ Es muy hermosa, como su madre y tiene un bello nombre.

_ Harry me lo prestó para ella_ Hermione sonreía.

Remus veía a Lily con un sentimiento agridulce. Le recordaba a su Teddy.

_ Te sientes mejor?

Remus asintió_ no he bebido en un mes. Realmente me ayudó ese lugar. Estas bien con Snape?

Hermione asintió_ muy bien.

_ Ron vendrá con la comida, Molly y Arthur se fueron a Rumania con Charlie.

_ Mami_ Lily le dió los brazos.

Hermione la cargó_ Tienes sueño?

Lily se talló los ojos.

_ Hermione, puedes acostarla en mi cama.

_ Deja ver si se duerme Harry.

_ Es la hora de la siesta?

_ No, pero ha estado un poco descontrolada, Severus no esta.

_ Papi.

_ Hey Lily, quieres ver una Snitch?

Lily negó y empezó a hacer pucheros.

Hermione la paseó_ ya amor.

_ Papi mami, abale papi.

Hermione se pateó mentalmente por haber nombrado a Severus.

La red flu se encendió y entró Ron con paquetes de comida.

_ Traje de todo. Que pasó Lily?_ quiso acercarse.

Harry lo detuvo y negó.

SS/HG

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea preguntandose si debía dejar ir a Hermione y Lily solas.

Severus no estaría contento con eso.

Tal ves lo retaría por dejarlas ir.

Pero era verdad que Lily había estado triste desde que Severus se fué.

Tal vez un par de horas estuvieta bien para que Lily se distrajera.


	44. TERAPIA DE LENGUAJE

No se vayan Hermione_ Harry rogó.

_ Se está haciendo noche. Lily debe ir a dormir.

_ Mami_ Lily jaló su falda.

_ Ya nos vamos.

_ Cuando vuelven?_ Harry preguntó.

_ No lo sé, gracias por la comida.

_ Acias to Haly.

Harry sonrió y la cargo_ de nada Lily. Vuelve pronto, si? Tal vez la próxima vez te llevemos al cine.

Hermione lo vió_ Tal vez.

Harry se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca.

_ Nooo, papi, no to Haly_ Lily lo quitó.

_ Harry..._ Remus reprendió.

_ Lo siento, nos vemos otro día.

Hermione cargó a Lily y entraron a la red flu.

Cuando se fué Remus se acercó_ Harry, ella no es soltera, está casada con Snape. Tienen una hija.

_ Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de quererla como lo hago.

_ Si la quieres la vas a dejar ser feliz.

Harry refunfuñó pero sabía que era verdad lo que decía Remus. Pero no quería resignarse a perderla.

SS/HG

Hermione llegó a la casa cansada. Necesitaba hablar con Harry. Aclararle las cosas. Hablar claro con él. Amaba a Severus.

_ Hermione_ Draco la llamó_ estaba preocupado.

_ Lo siento Draco. Se me fueron las horas.

_ Nino, to Haly_ Lily hizo un beso_ mami.

Draco alzó una ceja_ te besó Harry?

_ En la mejilla_ Hermione mintió_ Debo llevar a Lily a dormir.

_ Mi padrino me envió una lechuza_ Draco sacó la carta.

_ Tardará otra semana?_ Hermione jadeó.

_ Lo siento Hermione.

Ella se giró y subió las escaleras con Lily.

Sentía un vacío, estaría alejada de Severus otra semana mas.

Suspiró y sacó la pijama de Lily.

SS/HG

Severus sentía pesar pero aún le faltaban ingredientes.

Quería tanto ir a casa con su esposa e hija pero si quería abrir su botica con exito debía continuar recaudando ingredientes de calidad. Seria por el bien de su familia.

_ Señor Snape_ su ayudante lo esperaba.

Había tenido que contratar a alguien para saber dónde especificamente comprar los ingredientes.

_ Ya voy, solo enviaré esto_ Severis puso un paquete para Hermione y Lily.

Jeniffer asintió. Lo miró detenidamente mientras enviaba lo que fuera a enviar.

Había pasado 4 días con él y aunque fuera serio siempre tenia pláticas interesantes, sobre todo de pociones e ingredientes.

Sabía por el anillo que estaba casado pero jamás hablaba de ella.

Tal vez_ pensó_ estaban separados.

SS/HG

Hermione se metió a su cama sintiendo la falta de Severus.

Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada y desesperada por tener a su amante a su lado.

Suspiró dando la quinta vuelta en la cama.

Se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó. Fué hasta el closet y sacó una camisa de Severus. La olió tranquilizadoramente.

Se la puso y volvió a la cama durmiendo casi de inmediato.

SS/HG

Al día siguiente Hermione y Draco llevaron a Lily a su primer terapia de lenguaje.

_ Señores Snape, soy la Doctora Fátima Assad.

_ Em, yo soy Hermione Snape, él es Draco Malfoy, el padrino de Lily, mi esposo esta fuera del país.

_ Oh disculpen. Asumí mal. Esta debe ser la pequeña Lily.

Lily le dió la espalda y abrazó a Draco.

_ Tendré que hacerle algunas preguntas Señora Snape. La tranfierieron de algún hospital? Oficina de algún médico?

_ Nuestro pediatra el Doctor Adam Edevane nos recomendó una terapia de lenguaje.

_ Algún motivo por el cual crea que Lily no ha desarrollado su lenguaje?

_ La adoptamos hace poco. Ella era muy callada e introvertida.

La Doctora apuntaba todo.

_ Señora Snape, puede decirme que tantas palabras dice?

_ En realidad muy pocas y en general repite pero palabras cortadas.

_ Esta terapia tiene como finalidad que ella empiece a desarrollar su lenguaje, platicar con ella y corregirle las palabras es básico e importante, les aconsejamos no fomentar el mal hábito de rectificarle las palabras cortadas. Por ejemplo si ella menciona un pájaro, y lo dice mal como jaro o cualquier otra cosa no repetirle la palabra mal dicha sino recalcarle que se llama pájaro.

Hermione asintió.


	45. OLFATO DESARROLLADO

Anda amor, di leche_ Hermione intentaba con Lily.

Lily negó.

_ Vas a desayunar cereal con leche_ Draco entró a la cocina.

Hermione suspiró.

_ Nino_ Lily gritó cuando lo vió.

_ Leche_ Draco repitió.

_ No_ Lily dijo ceñuda.

_ Entonces me comeré yo el plato de cereal_ Draco tomó la caja cereal de avena Cheerios.

_ No Nino, mío.

_ Entonces di leche.

Lily lo miro_ mami, mío.

_ Daselo Draco, creo que la estoy presionando mucho_ Hermione se sobó la nuca.

_ No debemos rendirnos Hermione.

_ Lo sé pero siento que ella hablará, es muy inteligente_ Hermione volvió a sobarse la nuca.

_ Te sientes bien?

Hermione asintió_ solo es un leve dolor de cabeza.

_ Tal vez debas ir a acostarte. Yo me encargo de Lily_ Draco ofreció.

_ No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y debo ir por la despensa, ya casi no..

Una lechuza entró con un paquete que dejó caer en las manos de Hermione.

Ella lo abrió, era un libro antiguo de primera edición de hechizos y encantos, su pasta estaba desgastada, dentro una nota de Severus.

_Quería enviarte una joya pero encontré este libro y recordé que lo buscabas siempre.__Las extraño mucho, pronto iré a casa, espero terminar con esto pronto.__Severus Snape.__Pd: dale un beso a Lily de mi parte._

Hermione se quedó mirando la nota mucho tiempo.

Draco escarbó en el paquete y sacó un vestido floreado para Lily y una caja de terciopelo alargada.

_ Lily se verá hermosa, te gusta Lily?

Lily asintió emocionada queriendoselo poner.

Hermione abrió la caja de terciopelo y dentro había dos collares con camafeos. Uno mas pequeño que el otro.

Era uno para Lily y otro para ella.

_ Son hermosos_ Draco soltó sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

_ Si_ Hermione asintió triste.

_ Ya volvera Hermione.

_ Lo sé. Termina tu desayuno Lily, iremos al supermercado.

_ Yo iré con ustedes_ Draco aseguró.

_ Esta bien.

SS/HG

_Aquí venden las especias mas exóticas_ Jeniffer dijo feliz.

Severus vió a todos lados_ esto es increible_ sonrió.

_ Le dije que lo sería_ Jeniffer tomó su brazo.

_ Salam aleikum_ Saludó en dueño

_ Aleikum salam_ Contestó Jeniffer.

_ Que los trae a mi tienda?_ preguntó en arabe.

_ El Señor Snape es pocionista y está recolectando ingredientes_ contestó tambien en árabe.

_ Tengo productos de calidad y puedo bajar precios si compran bastante.

Severus miró a Jeniffer por una traducción.

_ Dice que puede dar mejor precio si llevas bastantes ingredientes.

_ Ya veré_ Contestó Severus paseandose por la tienda.

_ Son esposos?_ el dueño preguntó.

Jeniffer suspiró y nego_ trabajo para él.

Severus comenzó a recolectar varios ingredientes de todo en grandes cantidades.

Jeniffer se acercó a él_ veo que ha encontrado mucho.

_ Así es_ sonrió_ podré ir a casa.

Jeniffer se puso seria_ aún nos quedan varios lugares.

_ Aquí hay de todo.

Jeniffer respira entrecortadamente. Se iría. El se iría.

_ Esto será todo_ Severus le dijo al dueño e hizo un gesto de que era todo.

Al salir de la tienda se aparecieron en las cabañas que alquilaban.

Jeniffer corrió a la suya y fué hasta su almacen_ debía hacer que se quedara.

Severus comenzó a empacar aliviado de terminar su viaje e ir a ver a su esposa e hija.

SS/HG

Para el anochecer Jeniffer llegó a la cabaña de Severus con una botella de Whisky de fuego.

_ Creo que debemos terminar bien este viaje_ Jeniffer le sonrió.

Severus asintió y la dejó entrar.

Jeniffer sirvió dos vasos y a uno le puso un somnífero.

_ Brindemos por el éxito de hoy.

Severus tomó el vaso y le iba a dar un trago cuando lo olió. No era llamado el mejor pocionista de Londres por nada. Su sentido del olfato estaba muy desarrollado.

Jeniffer si le dió un trago largo a su vaso.

Severus vació su vaso con mágia sin varita.

Jeniffer esperó nerviosa a que hiciera efecto el somnífero.

Severus la miró detenidamente.

Ella se acerco pero Severus la alejó_ Creo que debería salir Señorita_ caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

_ Pero apenas si probamos un poco de Whisky.

_ Y es todo lo que haré. Hasta mañana.

Jeniffer salió molesta.

Severus bufó y fué hasta su bolsa de galeones, separó el pago de la chica y lo dejó en la recepción. El se iría esa noche.

Activó el traslador y desapareció.


	46. LLEGÓ

Al llegar a su casa Severus escuchó gritos desgarrados provenientes de la habitación de Hermione.

Corrió escalera arriba encontrando a su esposa en la cama y Draco sosteniendo sus brazos a los costados.

_ Que rayos estas haciendo?_ gritó Severus.

El alivió ennla cara de Draco al ver a su padrino era casi gracioso.

_ Que bueno que llegas padrino, comenzó a gritar hace 5 minutos y no despierta.

Severus caminó rápidamente hasta ella y quitó a Draco.

_ Hermione! Hermione!

_ No sé, yo no tomé nada.

_ Draco, trae mi maletín del laboratorio, la clave es 19-79.

Draco corrió hasta el laboratorio poniendo la clave.

Regresó lo mas rápido que pudo.

Severus sacó un frasco de una poción calmante de su propia creación_ ayudame a enderezarla_ le dijo a Draco.

Él subió a la cama y la enderezó. Severus entonces le pasó la poción y Hermione se fué calmando poco a poco.

_ Dónde está Lily?_ Severus preguntó.

Draco comenzó a temblar y salió rápidamente para la habitación de la niña.

Empujó la puerta y no vió a Lily en la cama_ Lily, donde estas Lily?

Un pequeño sollozo se oyó y Draco se giró hasta una esquina. Lily estaba hecha bolita entre un librero y la cómoda.

_ Ven Lily, tu mami esta mejor.

Lily se levantó y lo abrazó temblando.

_ Ya Lily, tu mamá tuvo una pesadilla. Sueños feos.

Draco la sostuvo unos minutos en la oscuridad de la habitación_ Tranquila Lily, todo estará bien.

Severus apareció en puerta_ Lily.

_ Papi_ comenzó a llorar y Severus la cargó_ Mi hermosa Lily.

Ella se aferró al cuello de su padre.

_ Shh, tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí.

_ Mami gita.

_ Mami estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ahora esta bien, quieres verla?

Lily asintió con sus ojitos acuosos.

Severus caminó hasta su habitación.

Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_ Ves, mami esta dormida.

_ Mami.

_ No hay que despertarla Lily. Debe descansar. Quieres darle un beso?

Lily asintió.

Severus la acercó y Lily besó la mejilla de Hermione_ amo mami.

Severus sonrió.

_ Vamos a tu habitación para que duermas.

_ No, mami, Papi.

Él asintió_ solo esta noche Lily.

Ella sonrió y besó la mejilla de Severus_ amo papi.

_ Te amo Lily.

_ Papi no va?

_ No Lily, papi ya no se va.

Lily lo abrazó fuerte y Severus salió de la habitación.

_ Gracias Draco.

_ Estará bien?_ Draco preguntó preocupado.

_ Eso espero.

_ Pensamos que llegarías hasta la próxima semana.

_ Yo tambien lo creí, pero tuve suerte, al lugar que fuí hoy tenía casi de todo.

_ Te extrañaron mucho.

Severus asintió ligeramente mirando a Lily.

_ Que hicieron en mi ausencia?

_ Llevamos a Lily a su terapia de lenguaje.

_ Algo mas?

_ Hermione y Lily fueron a la madriguera el viernes_ Draco dejó caer la noticia de sopetón.

Severus maldijo_ no fuiste con ellas?

_ Eh no padrino, yo me quede aquí.

_ Draco, estaban a tu cargo_ Severus se exaltó.

_ Papi gita_ Lily le dijo agarrandolo de las mejillas.

_ Lo siento Lily, pero esque tu desebrado padrino me hace enojar.

_ Nino noja.

_ Padrino...no le digas eso a Lily. Ellas estaban muy tristes por que no estabas y salir les ayudó. Lily oía tu nombre y lloraba porque quería a su papi.

_ Esta bien Draco, ya mañana veré con Hermione.


	47. CONFIANZA

Hermione se pegó al calor que emanaba su cama del lado de Severus inconscientemente.

Había sentido solo frío esas dos semanas.

Extrañaba demasiado a Severus.

Una gran mano pasó por su seno atrapandolo y embromando su pezón.

Hermione gimió entre sueños. Otra ves estaba soñando con él.

Sintió besos ligeros en su espalda. Después la mano fué hasta sus piernas y levantó su camison.

Hermione volvió a gemir audiblemente.

Esa mano fué hasta sus bragas y encontró su centro humedo y listo.

_ Severus.._ Hermione susurró dormida.

_ Abre los ojos amor_ la rica voz grave de Severus le susurró al oido y Hermione se despertó.

_ Se...Severus_ Hermione se giró y lo abrazó.

_ Me extrañaste?

_ Que preguntas, claro que te extrañé.

Severus sonrió y en un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de ella_ yo también te extrañe_ la besó profundamente deslizando sus bragas por las piernas de Hermione.

_ Ye voy a demostrar cuanto te extrañé_ Severus separó sus piernas y bajó sus labios a su clítoris.

Hermione arqueó la espalda. Sus manos tomaron el cabello de Severus mientras su lengua chupaba y mordisqueaba su botón sensible.

Severus introdujo dos dedos en su interior presionando. Hermione gemía deshaciendose.

Él sonrió y aumentó la presión.

Hermione esta casi ahí cuando Severus se enderezó y ella gimio de frustración.

_ Quiero verte cuando te vengas, solo he podido imaginar tu rostro cuando estas en un orgasmo_ Severus se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró duro.

_ Te he necesitado tanto Hermione.

_ Y yo a tí Severus. Espero que ya...Merlín, eres malvado_ Hermione agarró sus hombros.

Severus seguía empujando en su interior cálido y acogedor.

Hermione gritó cuando el orgasmo mas intenso se estrelló en ella.

_ Eres tan hermosa y lo mejor, eres mía_ Severus siguió empujando en su interior casi perdiendo la batalla.

Hermione estaba volviendo de la bruma del primer orgasmo cuando sintió el segundo.

Severus la besó y ella gritó el segundo orgasmo en su boca y entonces Severus se dejó ir con ella.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones.

_ Tanto así te extrañé_ Severus se hizo a un lado y la atrajó a su pecho.

_ Espero ya no te vuelvas a ir, te extrañamos mucho.

_ Te prometo que la próxima vez ustedes iran conmigo.

Hermione pasó su mano por el pecho de Severus.

_ Lily usó pantalones Hermione?

Ella lo miró confundida_ a que te refieres, sabes que Lily no los usa.

_ Entonces, dime que hacían en la madriguera?

Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró_ Fuimos porque Lily estaba triste. Estas molesto.

_ No...si...en parte.

_ Quieres hablar de eso?

_ Hermione, Draco se quedó a cargo por una sola razón. Seguridad.

_ No es mi intensión hacerte enojar, tu sabes que los Weasley y Harry son mi familia, aparte Remus volvió.

Severus se sentó de golpe_ Estuviste en la madriguera con él?

_ No solamente con él.

_ No te quiero cerca del lobo_ Severus espetó.

_ Te estas oyendo? Por Merlín Severus, me acabas de hacer el amor y ahora estas gritando porque vi a Remus en la madriguera?

_ Sé lo que el lobo hizo esa noche que lo llevaste a tu departamento. El te quiere.

_ No confias en mi?

_ Hermione..._ Severus trató de acercarse.

Ella se alejó_ nunca te he dado motivos para dudar de mi fidelidad o mi cariño. Solo te dire que nuestros anillos tienen un hechizo. Si te engañara tu anillo te quemaría.

Hermione se levantó y se metió en el baño llorando. Porqué tenía que ser así? Habían tenido un sexo maravilloso, como rayos terminó siendo así. Le dolía que Severus no confiara en ella. Que pensara que podría serle infiel con cualquiera.

_ Hermione, abreme por favor.

_ Vete_ ella dijo con la voz quebrada.

Severus maldijo su gran bocota y volvió a tocar.

_ Dejame en paz.

_ Lo siento Hermione, perdóname.

Hermione puso un hechizo de repulsión y Severus salió expulsado hacia atras.


	48. DOLOR

La mañana llegó. Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Severus estaba sentado en la cama_ Hermione.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, se dirigió al closet y sacó ropa.

_ Hermione, hablame por favor.

_ No tengo nada que decir Severus.

Él la atrapó de la cintura_ lo siento.

_ Déjame.

_ Nunca.

_ No estoy de humor para hacer esto Severus_ le dijo seria.

_ No te voy a soltar.

_ Sev..

_ Mamiii_ Lily gritó desde su habitación.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Severus y fue a la habitación de Lily_ Hola amor.

_ Mami.._ Lily señalaba su boca, que tenía hambre.

_ No te entiendo amor, dime que quieres_ Hermione lanzó para animarla a hablar.

_ Mami...ati, ati_ se sobó su pancita.

_ Vamos a cambiarte si?

Lily bufó exasperada con una ceja levantada marca Snape.

_ No me mires así jovencita, soy tu madre.

Lily comenzó a hacer pucheros.

Hermione suspiró_ lo siento Lily, mami esta un poco alterada esta mañana.

_ Papi!!

Severus entro en la habitación_ mi princesita.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacó un vestido verde para Lily.

_ No mami_ Lily grito.

_ Lily, no se grita y mucho menos a tu mamá_ Severus la reprendió.

_ Deberías predicar con el ejemplo, Severus_ Hermione soltó.

Lily comenzó a llorar_ no amo papi.

Severus suspiró_ ven Lily, perdóname. Papá ha hecho mal las cosas_ se hincó.

Lily levantó sus pequeños brazos hacia Hermione.

_ Vamos a cambiarte Lily, bajaremos a desayunar porque tienes terapia hoy.

Severus se levantó_ Tienen terapia hoy.

Hermione ya cambiaba a Lily pero no contestó.

_ Hermione...

_ Si, tenemos terapia hoy e iremos solas.

_ Tolas papi_ Lily imitó a Hermione.

Severus hizo una mueca_ No hagas esto Hermione.

_ Hacer qué?

_ Alejarte y alejar a mi hija.

_ Tu lo hiciste solo_ Hermione sentó a Lily en sus piernas para peinarla.

_ Mami, atí_ Lily se agarró en dos coletas.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

_ Hermione, yo las amo y siento mucho lo de hace rato.

_ Severus, no frente a ella_ Hermione señaló a Lily.

_ Esta bien, las espero en la cocina, prepararé el desayuno_ Severus se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Hermione suspiró, no sabía lo que haría, amaba a Severus, pero sus constantes desconfianzas la hacian retroceder.

_ Mami, posa_ Lily señaló las mariposas de adorno que Draco le compró para el cabello.

Hermione se las puso_ Lista, quedaste hermosa. Vamos a desayunar.

SS/HG

Hermione estaba fuera del consultorio de la Doctora. Lily estaba dentro en terapia.

Severus se quedó en casa y Hermione llevo a Lily a terapia. No tenía ganas de regresar.

Le dolía que su esposo que no había estado en dos semana le hubiera hecho el amor y luego le reclara algo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Nunca lo engañaría porque lo amaba.

Porqué él no podía entender eso?

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió Lily de la mano de la Doctora.

_ Mami_ Lily corrió hasta ella.

_ Las espero mañana.

Hermione asintió.

_ Que dices si tu y yo vamos a comprar lo de la despensa?

Lily asintió.


	49. NARCISSA

Narcissa llegó a Londres después de la visita fugaz de su hijo.

Creía que tenía un amorío con alguna bruja pero la sorpresa era que el investigador que contrató le había mostrado fotos de su hijo y sobrina al lado de Hermione Granger.

La buscó tanto después de la guerra. Buscó en todos lados y la pequeña estaba en manos de Hermione Granger.

Narcissa siempre reprobó la actitud de su hermana referente a Delphini.

Se prometió que la encontraría y la criaría como su hija.

Al parecer su hijo la había encontrado sin decirle nada. Tal vez porque estaba enamorado de la bruja.

Narcissa se cerró el abrigo costoso y salió de su habitacion en la posada del Callejón.

Jadeó al ver a la razón por la que estaba en Londres.

SS/HG

Hermione y Lily salieron de la panadería del callejón Diagon.

Lily iba de la mano de Hermione comiendose un churro con chocolate.

Hermione iba sonriendo cuando vió a lo lejos a Narcissa parada en medio del Callejón ajustandose el abrigo.

Se acercó a ella_ Señora Malfoy!

Lily la vió y se escondió detras de Hermione.

Narcissa sonrió_ Señorita Granger.

_ Es Señora Snape ahora.

Narcissa frunció el ceño_ se casó con Severus?

Hermione asintió.

_ No lo sabía.

_ Draco no se lo dijo_ Hermione se hizo a un lado y tomó a Lily en brazos.

Narcissa se acercó y sobó su espaldita_ hermosa.

Hermione sonrió_ Es mi hija. Se llama Lilian.

_ Cómo?

_ Es nuestra hija Lilian, de Severus y mía. Amor, ella es la mamá de tu padrino.

Lily se aferró al cuello de Hermione.

Narcissa quería decirle la verdad a Hermione, ella era su sobrina. Sangre de su sangre. Una Black.

_ Mami, asa.

_ Nos iremos a casa Lily. Señora Malfoy si nos disculpa, debemos volver a casa.

_ Mi hijo esta ahí?

Hermione asintió_ quiere ir con nosotras?

Narcissa asintió.

Juntas fueron hasta la red flu y se aparecieron en la casa.

Severus y Draco se levantaron del sillón rápidamente.

_ Madre_ Draco jadeó.

_ Draco.

_ Encontramos a tu madre en el Callejón Diagón.

Severus y Draco se voltearon a ver.

_ No sabía que te habías casado Severus.

Draco tragó saliva.

Hermione frunció el ceño_ pero..

_ Hermione, que te dijeron en la terapia?_ Severus cambió la conversación.

_ Nada, solo que nos veía mañana a la misma hora.

_ Nino_ Lily extendió los brazos y Dracl la cargó.

_ Te portaste bien con mamá?

Lily asintió abrazandolo.

_ Iré a preparar la comida_ Hermione anunció.

_ Mami_ Lily le dió los brazos.

_ La llevaré conmigo, no tarda en dormirse.

Severus asintió.

Draco jaló a su madre a la biblioteca poniendo el hechizo muffliato.

_ ¿Cómo es posible Draco, que sabiendo la localización de mi sobrina Delphini no me dijiste nada. Tu, mi hijo.

_ Madre, ella tiene una nueva vida al lado de mi padrino y Hermione.

_ Cómo es que ella dice que es su hija?

_ Madre, Hermione y mi Padrino la adoptaron. Hermione no sabe quien es, no se lo hemos dicho. Lily estaba...

_ Lily? Por Salazar Draco.

_ Madre, es mejor para ella empezar una nueva vida que continuar la anterior. No quieres eso? Una mejor vida para ella?

_ Draco...me prometí encontrarla.

_ Y la puedes ver y formar parte de su vida pero como hija de Severus y Hermione, como una Snape. Tiene estabilidad y dos padres amorosos. Lily a florecido en esta familia y yo soy su padrino. Además quieres que ella crezca con el estigma de ser la hija de ese loco y mi tía Bella?

Narcissa se giró y caminó hasta una ventana_ y lo económico?

_ Madre, mira esta casa, mi padrino reclamó la herencia de los Prince. Compraron esta casa para darle estabilidad a Lily. Sé que la amas, pero amar es tambien soltar. Crees que no quise llevármela cuando la vi? Pero ella era feliz con Hermione.

Narcissa se giró con lágrimas en los ojos_ mi hermana no la quiso y ese loco tampoco.

_ Pero nosotros si, y eso significa que la dejaremos ser feliz. Lily casi no habla y eso se debe a los que vivió en Malfoy Manor por dos años. Hermione la lleva a terapia de lenguaje.

_ Yo la amo Draco..._ Narcissa se derrumbó soltando todo.

_ Lo se Madre, pero ahora Lily tiene un papá y una mamá que la aman también. Que fueron capaces de darle un hogar y un apellido. No le quites eso a Lily.


	50. LA RAZÓN Y EL CORAZÓN

Que comes Lily?_ Severus preguntó sentándola en la encimera.

_ P...pan_ Lily dijo claro.

_ Me das? se ve rico.

Lily lo miró y miró su churro_ Mío.

_ Mi princesa no le dará a su papá una mordida?_ Severus hizo un puchero.

Lily extendió la mano dándole de su churro.

Severus le dió una pequeña mordida_ mmm que rico Lily.

Hermione los oía desde la estufa donde preparaba la comida.

_ Mami_ Lily la llamó extendiendo su bracito para que ella le mordiera al churro.

_ Gracias amor.

Lily rió y ella misma le dio una mordida.

Draco y Narcissa hicieron aparición en la cocina.

_ Supongo que se quedarán a comer_ Hermione dijo al verlos.

Narcissa asintió.

_ que preparas?_ Draco tenía hambre.

_ Lasagña, es la favorita de Lily.

Narcissa miró a su sobrina.

_ Nino_ Lily le estiró su brazo ofreciendole de su pan.

Draco se acercó y mordió_ delicioso princesa.

_ Mami pompo.

Draco la miró asombrado igual que Hermione y Severus, quienes no estaban acostumbrado a oír muchas palabras de Lily.

_ Y que mas compró tu mamá?_ Draco insto a Lily.

_ P..pan.

_ Si es tan bueno como el que traes yo quiero.

Lily rió y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Narcissa vió otra faceta que no conocía de ella.

_ Oye Lily, ella es mi mamá, tía Cissy.

Lily se giró a mirarla.

_ Mami Nino?

Draco asintió.

Lily le ofreció de su churro.

Narcissa se acercó y tomó un pedazo_ Gracias Lily.

_ Que mas hicieron mami y tu Lily_ Draco preguntó.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

_ Fuiste a ver a tu Doctora?

Lily asintió.

_ Y que hiciste?

Lily movió su cuerpo bailando.

_ Bailaste?

Lily asintió.

_ Madre, dónde te estas quedando?

_ Rente un cuarto en la posada del Callejón.

_ Te gustaría quedarte aquí_ Hermione preguntó.

_ No quiero molestar_ contestó Narcissa.

_ No es ninguna molestia Cissy, la casa tiene otras habitaciones que puedes usar.

_ Iré por tus cosas y las traeré aquí_ Draco dijo.

Narcissa asintió.

SS/HG

Para la noche de ese día Draco llevó a su madre a su habitación que quedaba frente a la de Lily.

Severus entró a la de Lily con ella en brazos, iba dormida colgando de su hombro.

Severus la acostó suavemente y con su varita le cambió al pijama. Besó su frente y la tapó_ Buenas noches princesa Lily.

Hermione ya se había cambiado por una bata de franela larga y recatada.

Severus entró a la habitación y la miró con una ceja alzada_ que es eso que traes puesto?

_ Mira Severus, esta noche ibas a dormir en sofá, pero debido a la visita de Narcissa dormirás aquí, no quiero que me toques y dormirás de tu lado y yo de mi lado.

_ Hermione, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que hice mal pero...

_ Tienes celos de todos los que salude? Tendrás celos de Draco también?

_ No es eso, soy un idiota. No desconfio de ti, desconfío de ellos.

Hermione suspiró_ cuando llegaste ayer olí el perfume inconfundible de mujer, debo preguntar a quien pertenecía?

_ Tuve una ayudante cuando estuve fuera, ella me mostraba los lugares donde podía conseguir los mas exóticos ingredientes.

_ Debo desconfiar tambien de ella? Para dejar su perfume en tu ropa tuvo que estar cerca de ti.

_ Entre ella y yo no pasó nada Hermione.

_ Y yo confio en lo que me dices, es lo mismo que yo te digo de Remus o Harry.

Severus bufó pero aceptó que era verdad_ Tiene razón, soy un..

El grito de Lily los interrumpió y ambos se apresuraron a la habitación de la pequeña.


	51. EL RECUERDO

Lily!_ Hermione corrió hacia la pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Severus prendió la luz y se acercó.

Hermione la revisaba por si le hubiera picado algo_ que tienes amor?_ la cargó y la meció.

_ Papi, papi.

Severus la cargó_ que es mi princesa?

Lily hipaba_ e malo, papi no no.

Severus la abrazó_ tuviste una pesadilla. Solo fué un mal sueño. Mami y yo estamos aquí contigo.

Narcissa estaba en puerta oyendo todo. Tal parecía que la pequeña había tenido una pesadilla.

Lily se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano_ papi.

_ Shh, quieres dormir con mami y conmigo?

Lily asintió aun hipando.

Hermione sacó otra pijama, calcetas y pañal.

Severus caminó hacia su habitación con Lily en brazos_ Mami va a cambiarte.

Lily tenía espasmos del llanto.

Hermione comenzó a desnudarla_ Creo que sería bueno para ella un baño de agua caliente.

Severus asintió_ iré a llenar la bañera.

_ Papi!_ Lily gritó.

_ Solo ire a llenar la bañera Lily.

_ Papi.

Hermione se levantó_ la llenaré yo, tu quedate con ella.

Severus la abrazó_ aquí estoy Lily, estas bien. Estamos contigo.

_ Amo papi.

_ Yo también te amo Lily, Mamá y yo te amamos mucho.

SS/HG

Lily se despertó y estaba sentadita en medio de sus padres jugando con su muñeca de mariposa.

Severus abrió los ojos y la vió.

Cuando ella se durmió Severus había entrado en su mente.

La pequeña había visto cuando Voldemort lo torturaba y soñó con ese recuerdo.

Él lo eliminó sutilmente y le plantó uno donde Severus le leía un cuento.

La abrazó y besó su frente_ Lily.

_ Papi.

Hermione despertó y le revisó el pañal_ Vamos a cambiarte Lily.

_ Hoy las acompañaré y después iremos al local donde abriré la botica.

Hermione se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de Lily por un pañal y un vestido.

_ Hermione, Lily esta bien?_ Narcissa preguntó.

_ Solo fue una pesadilla, esta bien.

Narcissa asintió.

Hermione abrió la habitación de Lily y Narcissa se asombró de lo bella que era.

_ Debemos ir a su terapia. Sentimos dejarte aquí, pero estará Draco.

_ La amas?

Hermione se giró a mirar a Narcissa_ A Lily? La amo con todo mi corazón.

_ Y que pasará cuando te embaraces? La seguiras queriendo?

Hermione asintió, pero no había pensado en un embarazo.

_ Lily significa mucho para mi y para Severus, Narcissa.

_ Dónde estaba ella?

_ En el orfanato que abrieron después de la guerra. Trabajé ahí como voluntaria. Vi a Lily en mi primer día. No se integraba a nadie, estaba en un rincón solita y temerosa de lo que la rodeaba. No dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella.

Narcissa derramó una lágrima.

_ Hermione_ Draco le dijo desde la puerta_ te busca Lovegood.

_ Puedes llevarle esto a Severus, por favor?

_ No hay problema.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Luna.

_ Hermione, hola.

_ Hola Luna.

_ Vine a invitarte, el viernes harán una fiesta en Grimmauld, celebrarán el regreso de Remus.

_ Harry no me dijo nada.

_ Le pedí venir y decirtelo yo, es solo una pequeña celebración_ Luna sonrió.

_ Y a que hora será?

_ Estan citando a las 6.

Hermione asintió.


	52. EL ENCUENTRO

Lily salió contenta de su terapia. Corrió hacia Severus_ Pan papi.

Severus rió_ mamá te ha hecho una fan del pan he?

Lily asintió.

La doctora le dió la mano_ Señor Snape, supongo.

Severus asintió.

_ Soy la Doctora Assad. Yo trabajaré con Lily.

_ Mucho gusto, no había estado en el pais, por eso no había venido.

_ Su esposa me lo dijo. Los espero mañana.

Hermione y Severus asintieron.

SS/HG

Severus llevó a Lily y Hermione al Callejón Diagón a conocer el local donde estaría su botica.

Había gente trabajando ahí para tenerlo listo dentro de dos semanas.

_ Les gusta?

Hermione asintió_ Esta quedando muy bien.

_ Tiene una bodega arriba con dos habitaciones. Les he pedido hacer una réplica de la habitación de Lily y otra que será una para nosotros. Solo es para cuando ella esté aquí con nosotros.

Hermione asintió y lo abrazó.

Severus la besó.

Lily comia su pan mirando a todos lados_ Mami_ jaló su falda_ to Haly_ señaló antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

Hermione se giró y vió a Harry con Ron por el Callejón Diagón.

Salió detras de Lily.

_ To Haly, To Haly_ Lily gritó.

Harry volteó a todos lados buscando esa vocecita que conocía bien.

Lily llegó hasta él y lo abrazó.

_ Hola pequeña flor. Veniste con tu mamá?

Lily señaló. Hermione llegaba corriendo_ Lily, no vuelvas a hacer eso. No debes alejarte de nosotros.

_ To Haly mami.

_ Hola Mione_ Harry sonrió.

_ Hola Harry, Ron.

_ Que comes Lily?_ Harry preguntó.

_ Pan, papi pompo.

Harry hizo una mueca_ vienen con Severus?

Hermione asintió_ que hacen ustedes aquí?

_ Venimos a comprar las cosas para la reunión del viernes. Te avisó Luna?

_ Si, esta mañana.

_ Celebraremos que Remus volvió y bueno, se acerca navidad_ Harry cargó a Lily.

_ Potter, Weasley_ Severus llegó hasta ellos.

_ Snape_ Harry soltó entre dientes.

Ron solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Severus apretó la mandíbula al ver a su hija en brazos de Harry.

Hermione tomó su mano_ Nosotros ya debemos irnos. Tenemos visita en casa.

Harry la miró_ las esperamos el viernes_ besóa Lily antes de bajarla al suelo.

Hermione sintió la tensión de Severus.

_ Nos vemos Harry, Ron.

_ Nos vemos Mione_ Ron dijo antes de girarse hacia el callejón.

_ Nos vemos Mione, Lily_ Harry siguió a Ron.

Severus miró Hermione_ que hay el viernes?

_ Harán una pequeña reunión para celebrar el regreso de Remus.

Severus alzó una ceja.

_ Severus...ya hablamos de esto.

_ Mami, quelo_ Lily señaló un niño que traia un algodón de azucar.

Severus la cargó_ no Lily, eso es pura azucar. Es malo para tus dientes y tu organismo. Que dices si vamos a comer e invitamos a tu padrino y tía Cissy?

Lily siguió mirando al niño comiendo el algodón de azucar_ quelo papi.

Severus negó.

Lily hizo pucheros.

Hermione miró a Severus.

_ No me mires así bruja. No es saludable y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Hermione asintió.

Camionaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante y se sentaron en una mesa.

_ Iré con ustedes el viernes_ Severus declaró.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió_ gracias.

_ Se una mejor manera que me agradezcaz.

_ Severus_ Hermione reprendió sonrojandose.


	53. LO ADECUADO

Una lechuza llegó la mañana siguiente y dejó caer un paquete en el lugar de Draco en la mesa.

Él sonrió al ver el sello de la joyería. Se habían tardado pero por fin llegó la esclava que había comprado para Lily.

Su madre lo había gestionado sobre ese asunto ya que entre su sociedad ese era el regalo que los distinguía como padrinos para un niño o niña.

Draco abrió el paquete y abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro.

_ La había comprado el día que me pediste ser el padrino de Lily. Pero debían grabarla y hacerle unos arreglos de tamaño_ Draco sacó la esclava.

_ Mila Mami.

Hermione la vió_ Draco es algo..._ pensó decir exagerada para una niña cuando Narcissa la interrumpió.

_ Es lo adecuado para un padrino Hermione. Debe decir el nombre de la niña y el padrino detras.

Severus asintió_ yo le dí una a Draco cuando me hicieron su padrino Hermione.

Draco se aseguró que estuviera bien grabada. Decía Lilian por el frente y del otro lado Draco L. Malfoy.

Se acercó a Lily y se la puso en la pequeña muñeca.

Narcissa aprobó aquello.

_ Acias Nino.

_ De nada Lily_ besó una mejilla.

_ Esta tarde estamos invitados a Grimmauld Place. Potter y los Wesley celebraran el regreso de Lupin_ Severus soltó.

_ Yo tengo que declinar la invitación. Lo siento. Quede de verme con unas amigas para el té de la tarde_ Narcissa se excusó.

_ Y tu Draco? Irás?_ Severus cuestionó.

Draco asintió.

_ Bien, debo ir a bañar a Lily_ Hermione se levantó.

SS/HG

Hermione bajó con Lily de la mano.

La pequeña llevaba una blusa azul con un moño al frente y una falda gris con sus mayas blancas y una botas grises. Tambien le colocaron un sueter azul encima y una capa gris.

Hermione se había puesto unos Jeans azules, sueter crema y una chaqueta café.

_ Te ves hermosa Lily_ Severus la tomó de la mano.

Hermione tomó la bolsa de las botellas de vino que había comprado. Y entraron a la flu.

La casa en Grimmauld Place estaba distinta. Harry la había remodelado y ahora estaba iluminada. Con muebles claros y tapetes igualmente claros.

_ Mione, vinieron_ Harry dejó una copa en una mesita_ Snape_ saludo.

_ To Haly_ Lily corrió hasta él y lo abrazó de las piernas.

Harry la cargo_ estas preciosa Lily.

_ Harry, donde pongo el vino?

_ Llevalo al salón, hay un bar ahí.

Harry caminó con Lily en sus brazos_ quieres una paleta?

Lily asintió y Harry sacó una de un frasco.

_ Acias to Haly.

_ De nada princesa.

Severus hizo una mueca al ver a su hija en brazos de Harry.

Hermione tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el salón_ wow, hizo muchos cambios, ya ni siquiera se parece a lo de antes.

Severus pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione_ solo un rato Hermione.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó_ lo sé, no te torturaré toda la noche.

Severus la apretó y prolongó el beso.

Harry desde lejos apretaba la mandibula.


	54. RECONCILIACION

Habían puesto música y Lily tenía a todos fascinados con su baile en el centro del salón.

Hermione estaba feliz y Severus tambien.

_ Es adorable Hermione_ Luna sonreía sin quitarle la vista a Lily que ahora bailaba con Ron.

Remus tambien sonreía mientras aplaudía.

Molly estaba encantada con la pequeña.

Lavender era la única que no se veía para nada feliz.

_ Nino_ Lily le gritó a Draco y le dió la mano para que fuera con ella.

Draco dejó su copa en manos de Luna y fué hasta Lily.

Luna sonrió al verlos bailar.

_ Es muy mona Hermione, felicidades_ Neville soltó alegre.

_ Gracias Neville. Supe que serás profesor de Herbología para los primeros años en Hogwarts.

Neville asintió orgulloso_ Abrirán en Septiembre.

Severus se interesó por la plática_ esperemos que para ese entonces deje de temerle a los alumnos. Si ellos detectan miedo en usted se lo comerán vivo.

Neville tragó saliva.

_ Severus, no lo atormentes_ Hermione reprendió.

SS/HG

Al llegar a la casa Severus acostó a Lily en su camita, le dió un beso y la tapó.

Cayó rendida después de bailar un par de horas.

Hermione se había quitado la ropa y buscaba su pijama.

_ Si estas buscando ese esperpento que llamas pijama no lo encontraras_ Severus declaró.

_ Que hiciste con él?

_ La incineré.

_ Severus, eres imposible_ Hermione bufó.

Él comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y el pantalón.

Dejó la ropa ariiba de una silla que estaba cerca de la cama_ ven Hermione, yo te daré calor.

Hermione entró a la cama y Severus la abrazó.

_ Gracias por esta noche. Me la he pasado bien.

Severus la besó_ yo tambien me la pasé bien. Contigo.

Hermione sonrió en un mueca y su mano viajó por debajo de las sabanas hacia el miembro erecto de su esposo.

Severus gimió.

Hermione apretó el miembro en su mano y Severus se encontró empujando sus caderas.

Hermione besó su pecho blanco y fuerte.

Severus la atrajó de la cintura y la colocó encima de él.

Hermione rió_ impaciente?

_ Así me tienes, esposa.

Hermione lo besó apasionadamente mientras que las manos de Severus deshicieron el broche del sosten dejando libres sus pechos.

Hermione gimió en su boca al sentir su miembro rosarle por encima de las bragas en si entrada.

Severus las arrancó no queriendo perder el tiempo en quitarlas de manera convencional.

Hermione se colocó encima y llevó el miembro a su entrada ya mojada.

Ambos gimieron cuando penetró en su interior.

Severus entonces la tomó de la cintura y la instó a moverse.

Hermione comenzó un lento vaiven que se hizo frenético buscando mas fricción para lanzarse en un orgasmo.

Severus tomó los pechos de Hermione en sus manos y pellizcó levemente sus pezones enviando una corriente placentera hasta su clítoris, lo cual la lanzó en un orgasmo prolongado.

Luego de que las convulsione del cuerpo de ella cesaron él volvió a moverse dentro de ella instandola a continuar la dulce tortura.

Así continuaron toda la noche tomando leves recesos entre orgasmos.


	55. REGALOS AL ORFANATO

Severus había llevado a Hermione y Lily al Callejón Diagón a escoger el arbol y adornos navideños.

Lily saltaba de alegría al ver todo decorado.

Le habían explicado a Lily el significado de la navidad.

_ Papi_ Lily señaló con un dedito un arbol grandisimo_ quelo.

Severus sonrió, por primera vez estaba disfrutando de las compras navideñas con su pequeña familia.

_ No te parece demasiado grande?_ Hermione cargó a Lily.

Ella negó y volvió a señalar el árbol_ quelo mami.

_ Te diré algo, compramos un árbol mas pequeño para poder comprar algunos obsequios para los niños del orfanato. Te parece?

Lily hizo una mueca muy parecida a de Severus cuando algo no le parecía.

_ Lily, no todos los niños tienen la maravillosa bendición de tener un papi y una mami que les regale en esta navidad. Debemos ser agradecidos con lo que tenemos_ Hermione razonó con su hija.

Lily se giró hacia Severus que asentía de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hermione.

Lily se giró hacia Hermione y la abrazó_ amo mami.

_ Y yo te amo Lily.

_ Entonces, un arbol menos grande?_ Severis preguntó.

Lily asintió y Severus sonrió_ esa es mi pequeña princesa.

Hermione le había pedido a la directora del orfanato la lista de niños y las edades.

Se llenaron de cosas y muchos regalos para los niños del orfanato que aún no tenían la suerte de ser adoptados.

_ Hermione!

Ella se giró hacia la voz que la llamaba_ Katie!!

_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte_ Katie ostentaba una barriba prominente.

_ Oh Katie felicidades!_ Hermione acarició su enorme barriga.

_ Gracias_ Katie se veía algo avergonzada_ Profesor Snape.

_ Señorita Bell.

_ Mami_ Lily despertó.

_ Es...tu hija?

Hermione asintió_ Lily, ella es una amiga de la escuela, se llama Katie.

_ Hola Lily_ Katie sonrió. Después miró a Severus y luego a Hermione_ ustedes...son...pareja?

_ Así es Katie_ Hermione afirmó sonriente_ es mi esposo.

_ Felicidades a los dos_ Katie sonrió y acarició su estómago_ acaba de patear fuerte.

_ Con quien te casaste?_ Hermione preguntó casual.

Katie bajó la mirada a su estómago_ no me he casado. Yo...

_ No tienes que explicar_ Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Katie.

_ Es de Cormac.

_ Mclaggen?_ Hermione soltó.

Katie asintió_ Me dejó en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada.

Severis rodó los ojos_ Hermione, dáme a Lily. La llevaré a la panadería.

_ Ohh, no, yo ya me iba, solo estoy de paso. Debo volver.

Hermione asintió_ te veo después.

Katie le sonrió y se despidió.

SS/HG

Llegaron al orfanato cargados de regalos.

La directora Grand los recibió con una sonrisa_ Hola Lily, Gracias Señores Snape. Podrán ustedes entregarles a cada niño su obsequio.

Hermione asintió y los guiaron a las salas de los mas grandes, luego fueron hacia los de 5 años, después visitaron la sala donde Lily estaba.

Los niños recibian con sonrisas los regalos que les dieron y Lily se soltó un poco y comenzó a dárselos ella.

_ Falta este pequeño que aún dormía su siesta_ Una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí traía cargado a un pequeño adormilado.

Hermione cargó a Lily_ Quieres dárselo tú?

Lily asintió cargando una caja.

El niño de casi la edad de Lily se giró y Hermione casi deja caer a Lily de la impresión.


	56. IMPACTO

Severus cargó a Lily al ver el temblor de su esposa.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y luego cargó al pequeño_ Te...Teddy_ lo abrazó con cariño.

La cuidadora frunció el ceño_ Lo conoce?

Hermione derramaba lágrimas de felicidad_ Es...por Merlín Severus. Remus cree que murió. Harry también. Todos.

_ Es el hijo de Remus?_ Severus nunca lo conoció.

Hermione asintió.

_ Mío_ Teddy la abrazó.

_ Si Teddy, soy Mío. Me recuerda.

_ Mami_ Lily estiraba sus bracitos hacia ella.

_ Quieres que llame a Remus?

Hermione pensaba_ primero wnvia un patronus a Harry.

Severus asintió e invocó un patronus. se sorprendió al ver que ya no era la cierva de Lily sino un cuervo.

_ Mami!_ Lily grito desesperada.

Hermione la cargó con el otro brazo.

Teddy la miró fijamente_ mami_ repitió el pequeño.

_ No mami tu, mía_ Lily le dijo a Teddy.

_ Lily_ Heemione la reprendió_ eso es grocero hija, Teddy solo repite lo que tu dijiste.

Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada marca Snape_ Mami mía.

Severus llegó con Harry_ Hermione que...por las barbas de Merlín, Teddy.

Teddy se giró hacia él y estiró sus bracitos.

Harry inmediatamente lo cargó_ donde estabas Teddy?

La Directora Grand entró a la sala de maternales.

_ Directora, este niño tiene un padre que cree que ha muerto_ Hermione soltó sin filtro.

_ El niño llegó hace dos semanas. Nadie sabe su nombre.

_ Teddy, se llama Teddy Remus Lupin_ Harry dijo cargado de emoción.

_ Tengo entendido que el pequeño estaba en casa de muggles. Lo rastreamos hasta ahí. Siendo un niño mago, protección al menor lo extrajo de aquella casa. Se escaneó a las personas que lo tenían y se dedujo que no eran sus padres.

_ Tenemos que llamar a Remus_ Harry dijo.

Hermione sabía que tenían que hacerlo pero temía por la reacción de Remus.

_ Hermione, él cree que su Teddy ha muerto.

_ Lo sé Harry_ Heemione se giró hacia su esposo_ puedes ir por él?

Severus asintió sin rechistar.

Se apareció en Grimmauld Place y entró.

Remus salía de la cocina con un vaso de Whisky.

_ Snape?_ Arrastró las palabras.

Severus rodó los ojos_ estás ebrio Lupin?

_ Déjame en paz.

_ Aguamenti_ Severus lo apuntó con su varita.

El agua salió disparada sovre la cara de Remus.

_ Te volviste loco Snape?

_ Accio vaso_ Severus hizo que el vaso de Whisky volara a sus manos.

_ Rayos Snape, si querías un poco me lo hubieras pedido_ Remus se limpiaba el agua.

_ Callate y escucha_ Severus elevó la voz_ debemos bajarte esa borrachera.

_ Olvidalo, me costó bastante adormecer mi mente_ Remus hizo un ademán con la mano.

_ Y te costará mucho mas si no te recompones. Anda idiota, vamos por una de mis pociones.

Remus negó tambaleándose.

Severus bufó y lo apuntó de nuevo con la varita_ desmaius.

Remus inmediatamente cayó pwro Severus invocó un levicorpus entrando a la chimenea.

Aparecieron en su casa y Severus bajó a su laboratorio por la pocion que necesitaban.

Regresó hasta la sala y aun estaba inconsciente.

Se acercó y vertió la poción en su boca, luego le lanzó un _ enervate.

Remus se despertó confundido_ dónde estoy?

_ En mi casa.

_ Como llegué aquí?

_ Deja de preguntar idioteses y acompañame.

Remus refunfuñó pero obedeció.


	57. REENCUENTRO

Aparecieron fuera del Orfanato.

Remus hizo una mueca_ que hacemos aquí?

Severus no respondió y siguió caminando.

Remus no quería entrar, el ver niños solo le recordaba a su hijo.

Severus lo miró_ no preguntes y camina Lupin, si no entras te arrepentirás toda la vida.

_ Es una amenaza Snape?

Severus sonrió de lado_ me lo agradecerás, o en este caso a mi esposa e hija.

_ Hermione y Lily estan aquí?

_ Hermione trajo algunos obsequios para los niños del orfanato.

Remus frunció el ceño confundido_ que tengo que ver yo en esto? Ahh ya se, quieren hacerme sentir mejor entregando obsequios no?

_ Te equivocas, el que recibira una sorpresa eres tu.

Remus refunfuñó todo el camino. Entraron a una sala que decía Maternales.

_ Remus_ Hermione nombró sonriente.

_ Papi_ la voz que Remus tenía en su mente lo estaba atormentado de nuevo.

_ Creo que conoces ya a este pequeño_ Harry se giró y Teddy estiró sus bracitos hacia él, desesperado.

Remus estaba en shock.

Harry se acercó con Teddy en brazos_ papi.

_ No lo vas a cargar?_ Harry preguntó.

_ Cómo?_ Remus soltó.

_ Papi_ Teddy empezó a hacer pucheros para que lo cargara.

Remus estiró los brazos y lo cargó abrazándolo_ Teddy.

_ Feliz navidad adelantada Remus_ Hermione sonrió.

_ Dónde estabas Teddy?

La Directora Gran dió un pasó hacia él_ Llegó hace dos semanas, estaba en casa de unos muggles.

_ Estuvo ahí todo este tiempo Remus_ Hermione dijo_ a salvo.

_ Gracias.

_ No tienes que agradecer. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

_ Mío_ Teddy la señaló_ Nino_ señaló a Harry.

_ Si Teddy, ohh Merlín, gracias que estas a salvo_ Remus besaba sus mejillas.

SS/HG

_ No te parece maravilloso que Teddy y Remus se reunieran?

_ Es grato ver por fin al lobo feliz con algo. Ceeo que ahora si dejará la bebida.

_ Ya la había dejado.

_ Cuando fuí por él estaba ebrio Hermione. Tuve que traerlo y darle una poción para bajarle la borrachera.

Ella suspiró_ gracias.

Hermione, yo...queria hablar contigo_ Severus se armó de valor y decidió exteriorisar sus dudas.

_ Dime.

_ Estas tomando alguna poción anticonceptiva?

Hermione frunció el ceño_ claro que no.

_ No te enojes, es solo que, han pasado dos meses desde que nos casamos y solo la primera vez hice el hechizo.

_ Pues...espera, dijiste que...Severus, quieres que me embarace?

Severus asintió_ después de Lily, te imaginé con un estómago redondeado.

Hermione se derritió y lo besó_ algunas veces toma tiempo, el quedar embarazada.

_ Cuanto tiempo?

Hermione rió_ no lo sé, mi madre tuvo varios intentos antes de tenerme. Cada mujer es diferente.

_ Entonces debemos esforzarnos mas_ Severus la puso bajo de su cuerpo y la besó a consciencia.

_ Eso me gusta_ Hermione acarició el largo cabello negro.

Severus besó su cuello y con un movimiento de muñeca los desnudó.

Los besos y caricias pasaron a algo mas.

Severus se tomó el tiempo para hacerle el amor a su esposa.


	58. CENA DE NOCHE BUENA

El día 24 de Diciembre había una cena en la Madriguera.

Hacia mucho frío y nevaba como nunca en otros años.

Severus tenía una pelea con Lily por que usara pantalones y sueter solo esa noche.

La pequeña no cedió.

_ No habrá regalos para ti Lily.

_ Mami, papi no no alos.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ Severus, no digas eso.

_ Hermione, esta noche estará muy frío, bajaremos a 5 grados bajo 0.

La madriguera estará templada.

Draco entró por la chimenea llevando una gran caja de regalo_ mi madre envía esto para Lily.

Lily sonrió y saltó.

Draco puso la caja en un sillón y ayudó a Lily a abrirla.

Era un lindo vestido azul de manga larga estilo princesa. Con bordados de encaje muy fino

También venía una capa a juego negra doble forro para conservar el calor con mayas blancas gruesas y zapatitos negros.

_ Mami mami. Yo_ Lily abrazaba su vestido.

Severus miró a Hermione_ adios pantalones.

_ Gracias Draco, agradecele a tu madre de nuestra parte.

_ Vamos a cambiarnos Lily_ Hermione le dió la mano y tomó la caja con la otra.

Hermione peinó a Lily con pelo suelto en suaves bucles.

Ella se puso un vestido rojo de manga larga que le caía hasta las rodillas.

Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y suaves bucles cayendole por la espalda.

A juego sacó una capa negra con toques rojos.

_ Wow, mis hermosas princesas, soy muy afortunado de tenerlas_ Severus entró con un traje sastre negro y camisa negra.

_ Listas?

Lily le dió la mano y Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

_ Nino_ Lily le enseñó su vestido.

_ Mi pequeña mariposa, te ves hermosa_ Draco sacó una cámara y le tomó foto.

Hermione ya había enviado galletas y pastelillos a la madriguera por la mañana.

_ Yo iré con Lily_ Draco la cargó y se encaminó hacia la chimenea.

Cuando desaparecieron Severus se giró hacia Hermione y le entregó una caja de terciopelo.

Hermione la abrió y dentro había unos aretes de diamantes finos en fila_ Son hermosos Severus.

_ Eran de mi madre, ahora son tuyos y en un futuro se los podrás dar a Lily.

Hermione se quitó los que traia y se pusó los que le había dado Severus_ gracias_ le dió un besó.

_ Te ves hermosa, me quitas el aliento_ Severus la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

_ De...debemos llegar a la madriguera_ Hermione se separó un poco.

_ No se escapará esta noche Señora Snape.

_ No pensaba hacerlo_ se acercó a su oido_ profesor Snape_ le susurró.

Severus jadeó con la promesa implísita en aquella frase.

SS/HG

La Madriguera se lleno de bullicio y alegría.

Luna platicaba con Draco alegre.

Bill traia cargada a Victorie que estaba dormida.

Harry traia a Lily cargada y no dejaba a nadie mas cargarla.

Remus traia a Teddy en brazos. El pequeño traia un pantalón negro de pana con una camisa roja y tirantes.

La red flu se encendió y aparecieron Hermione y Severus envueltos en alegría intima.

Ginny le cerró el ojo a Hermione.

Los gemelos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, Angelina Jonhson y Hanna Abott.

Lily disfrutaba estar en los brazos de su tío Harry.

Ron y Lavender estaban discutiendo en un rincón alejado.

Hermione y Severus se acercaron a Remus_ Hola Remus, hola Teddy, estas guapisimo.

_ Mío_ Teddy estiró sus bracitos y Hermione lo cargó.


	59. REGALOS DE NAVIDAD

Después de la cena pasaron a la sala agrandada.

Harry bajó levitando dos cajas envueltas finamente en papel de regalo.

_ Este es para Lily_ Harry la dejó en el suelo_ y este para Teddy.

Lily caminó hasta él.

_ Abrelo Lily, es tu regalo de navidad.

Lily arrancó el papel emocionada. Harry la ayudó a quitarle la cinta de seguridad. Destaparon una muñeca igual a Lily. Harry la ordenó en el palacio de las muñecas.

Lily saltaba y gritaba como loca. Abrazo a Harry_ Acias to Haly.

_ Te gustó?

Lily asintió efusivamente sonriendo.

_ Gracias Harry_ Hermione le sonrió.

_ Ven aquí Teddy_ Harry lo llamó_ este es tuyo.

Teddy dejó los brazos de Remus y caminó hasta Harry.

Tímido comenzó a abrir su regalo. Era un Buzz con sonidos y todo.

_ Gracias Harry_ Remus sonrió.

Ron se levantó y fué hasta el árbol de navidad y sacó dos regalos.

_ Para Lily y este para Teddy.

Lily lo abrió y pegó un grito de alegría_ acias to Lon. Mami mami_ corrió hasta Hermione para enseñarle su regalo.

_ Gracias Ron_ Hermione agradeció.

Era una teterita con sus tazas y platos.

Teddy abrió el suyo que era una pista de carritos.

_ Gracias Ron_ Remus dijo.

Lavender tenía una mueca de disgusto muy marcada.

Ginny se levantó_ mi turno_ le extendió una caja a Lily y otra a Teddy.

_ Mami alos_ Lily señaló.

_ Si mi amor, ve y agradecele a Tía Ginny.

Lily tomó su regalo y lo abrió. Era una bolsita de Hello kitty muy coqueta.

_ Acias ta Gin.

_ Gracias Ginny, esta muy bonita.

Teddy recibió unos carritos de los super heroes.

_ Gracias Ginny_ Remus agradeció.

Molly se levantó con dos paquetes_ Lily, Teddy.

Lily lo abrió y era un vestido Rosa finamente tejido con un moño negro al frente.

_ Acias_ Lily la abrazó.

Teddy recibió un sueter azul con una T al frente.

_ Gracias Molly_ Hermione recibió el regalo de Lily y lo doblo_ es hermoso.

_ Voy yo_ Draco se levantó y fué hasta debajo de las escaleras y sacó una caja que agrandó con un engorgio_ espero que te guste Lily.

Lily arrancó el papel, era muy grande y alargado. Draco sacó su cámara y tomó foto de la cara de sorpresa y emoción de Lily al ver que era una cocinetita con estufa y refrigerador con cosas dentro de plástico, saltaba y gritaba emocionada.

_ Acias Nino_ Lily lo abrazó y besó.

_ Gracias Draco_ Severus sonrió satisfecho.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. Había hecho investigaciones de como hacer compras por internet. Luna fué su guía y así pidió eso.

Sacó otra caja alargada mucho mas pequeña y se la dió a Teddy.

Teddy lo abrió con ayuda de Remus. El pequeño gritó emocionado. Era una casita de campaña.

_ Gracias Draco_ Remus agradeció.

" Maldito hurón" pensó Harry.

Hermione codeó a Severus y él se levantó para ir por los obsequios para los niños.

Le entregó su regalo a Teddy primero.

Teddy sonrió y lo abrió con la ayuda de Remus.

Era un avion con todos sus pasajeros.

_ Gracias Severus, Hermione_ Remus estuvo contento.

Después Severus le entregó el de Lily_ mi beso princesa.

Lily le dió un beso en la boca y abrió su regalo. Era un perrito de peluche con su cajita transportadora y artículos para su cuidado.

_ Amo papi. Amo mami.

Severus la cargó_ te amo mi pequeña princesa.

Remus sacó tambien dos cajas de regalo y le dió a Lily el suyo.

Lily lo abrió. Eran moños y adornos para el cabello.

_ Mami, mila.

_ Gracias Remus, son hermosos.


	60. TEMPESTAD

El día último de Diciembre, temprano por la mañana, Hermione llevó a Lily al centro de Londres a comprar las cosas para cena de año nuevo que harían en casa.

Llenaron el carrito de comida.

_ Mami, quelo_ Lily señaló una caja de cereal de chocolate.

_ Tu papá pega el grito en el cielo si llevamos eso.

_ Y quien crees es su padre Sangre Sucia?_ Rodolphus Lestrange las había seguido.

Hermione comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

_ Te he hecho una pregunta_ Rodolphus encajó su varita en un costado de Hermione.

_ Se...Severus Snape.

_ Toma a la niña y camina lentamente hacia la salida.

_ Mami.

_ Shh Lily, todo estará bien.

_ No se llama Lily_ Rodolphus dijo molesto.

_ Es mi hija Lilian Snape.

_ No es tu hija, camina.

_ Esta bien Señora?_ un señor de seguridad apareció.

_ Es solo que olvidamos algo en el auto, verdad querida?

_ Hombe Malo_ grito Lily.

El hombre de seguridad sacó su arma y lo apuntó_ alejese de la Señora y la niña.

Rodolphus rió_ muggles, a lo que tengo que enfrentarme.

Hermione se giró y lo golpeó en la cara con su codo.

El hombre de seguridad le lanzó un disparo con su taser dandole descargas eléctricas.

Hermione abrazó a Lily y corrió hasta el baño del lugar. Ahí se aparecieron en las afueras de la madriguera. Corrió hasta la entrada con Lily en brazos.

Lily iba llorando, Hermione iba sangrando.

Harry abrió la puerta_ Hermione.

Hermione llegó a él temblando.

Ron, Ginny y los Señores Weasley se asomaron.

_ Que pasó Hermione?_ Harry preguntó desesperado al verlas.

Molly se adelantó y cargó a Lily_ vamos a darte un pedazo de pastel amor.

Harry se enfocó en Hermione y la inspeccionó_ Tu codo, esta el hueso expuesto, lo tienes roto. Hermione, debo llevarte a San Mungo inmediatamente.

_ Rodolphus Lestrange_ Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Harry entrecerró los ojos_ él te hizo esto?

_ Harry, debemos llevarla a San Mungo, esta sangrando mucho_ Ron estaba alterado.

Harry la tomó del brazo sano y la llevó a la chimenea_ Lily.

_ Shh Hermione, Lily estará bien, Molly y Ginny la cuidarán.

Ginny asintió.

_ Yo le mandaré un patronus a Severus_ Arthur dijo antes dd que Harry lanzara los polvos flu.

Harry y Ron llevaban a Hermione que iba en shock.

Todo pasó en un borrón para Hermione, no supo a que hora la habían pasado a un cubículo y le estaban reparando el codo roto.

Severus llegó apresurado y pálido_ Hermione, que pasó?

Ella lo miró y comenzó a llorar.

Severus se acercó y la abrazó_ Ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

_ Rodolphus Lestrange.

Severus apretó la mandíbula_ el te hizo daño?

Hermione negó_ estabamos comprando las cosas para la cena y él apareció de la nada. Me pidió que tomara a Lily y que caminara hacia la salida. Su varita la encajó en mi costado. Tome a Lily en brazos y apareció un hombre de seguridad. Él me ayudó, gracias a Lily que le gritó que era un hombre malo, yo golpé a Rodolphus en la cara con el codo.

_ Shh, ya amor, ese maldito no las dañará. Lo prometo_ Severus se maldijo por no haber ido con ellas esa mañana. Pero tenía que ir a resolver lo de su local.

Harry se acercó_ Vendrá Kingsley a tomarte declaración Hermione. Estamos en la búsqueda de los mortífagos que aún andan sueltos.


	61. ESTAMOS BIEN

Cuando Draco entró a la estancia de la Madriguera inmediatamente lo atrajo la suave risa de su pequeña mariposa.

Lily era mimada en brazos de Molly mientras Luna invocaba mariposas para hacerla reir.

_ Hola_ saludó.

_ Nino_ Lily se removió para ser bajada y corrió a los brazos de Draco que ya la esperaba.

_ Que has estado haciendo mi pequeña mariposa?

_ Tía Lu_ Señaló a Luna que le sonreía.

Draco besó la mejilla de Lily_ Iremos a casa.

_ Mami_ Lily se puso seria.

_ Tu mami esta bien, te esta esperando en casa.

_ Esta bien Hermione?_ Molly preguntó.

_ Si, curaron su brazo. Tendrá que usar cabestrillo por tres días pero esta bien.

Draco se recriminaba por no estar ahí cuando fueron a hacer las compras.

_ Puedo ir con ustedes? Quisiera verla_ Luna pidió.

Draco asintió.

_ Dile a Hermione y Severus que no se preocupen por la cena, yo la prepararé.

SS/HG

_ Mami, mami_ Lily gritó cuando salieron de la chimenea.

_ Lily_ Hermione se levantó pero Severus detuvo a Lily que corría directa hacia su esposa_ despació Lily, mami aún tendrá sensible su brazo.

Ella asintió_ amo mami, no no hombre malo mami.

Hermione la abrazó con su brazo sano_ te amo mucho mi Lily. Gracias a ti el hombre malo no nos hizo daño.

Severus apretó las manos. Se sentía culpable.

Maldijo a Rodolphus Lestrange. Que quería con su familia?

Lo buscaría, lo juró, lo buscaría y le haría pagar todas y cada una de las heridas que causó.

Pero primero debía mantener protegida a su familia.

_ Dijo Molly que ella prepararía la cena, que no te preocuparas_ Luna intervino.

_ No creo que estemos de humor para una cena_ Severus se sentó a un lado de su esposa y sentó a Lily en su regazo.

_ Severus, esto no nos detiene. No nos pasó nada, además es un día especial y Lily debe experimentarlo.

Severus suspiró.

_ Yo ayudaré Hermione, solo dime que quieres que haga.

Draco le sonrió bobamente a Luna_ Creo que comprar un pavo ya hecho y...

Luna negó_ nada de comprado, tu y yo iremos a hacer las compras y haremos la cena.

Draco asintió.

Severus cargó a Lily_ y tu jovencita debes ir a recoger tus juguetes.

_ Papi.

_ Nada de papi. Anda, hoy vendrá Teddy y verá que tienes todo tu cuarto tirado con juguetes.

Lily hizo una mueca.

_ Anda mariposa, hazle caso a papá, te traeré algo del callejón Diagón.

_ Pan_ Lily puntializó con su dedito.

_ Por supuesto.

Luna y Hermione rieron_ te tiene de su dedo meñique_ Hermione dijo entre risas.

_ Es mi pequeña mariposa, mi ahijada.

_ Si, bueno, ya deberían irse o no estará nunca la cena_ Severus intervino.

Draco tomó la mano de Luna y la llevó hasta la chimenea.

_ Hoy no haras nada Hermione, yo haré todo_ Severus la sentenció.

_ Pero Severus..

_ Hermione_ suspiró_ dile Lily, dile a mamá que hoy haremos todo nosotros, que debe descansar.

Lily se giró hacia Hermione_ tolo mami, decan...sa, papi y yo.

Hermione sonrió_ esta bien.


	62. CENA DE AÑO NUEVO

Remus y Teddy arribaron a la casa de los Snape. Dentro ya era un bullicio fe gente que iba y venía ayudando a decorar y poniendo la mesa.

Teddy iba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Hermione bajó de la mano de Lily que traia un lindo vestido rojo con botas color arena tejidas, mayas blancas y el cabello suelto en ligeros rulos.

_ Papi, Lily_ Teddy señaló a la linda niña y se removió para ser bajado.

Remus lo puso en el suelo y Teddy corrió hacia Lily.

Ella abrazó las piernas de Hermione.

_ Teddy solo quiere saludarte amor_ Hermione se hincó.

Teddy le extendió la barra de chocolate_ queles?

Lily miró a su papá que negaba.

_ Quelo papi_ Lily señaló con su dedito el chocolate que le ofrecía Teddy.

Severus suspiró, rodó los ojos y volvió a negar.

_ Severus, solo será una probada_ Hermione abogó por su hija.

_ Estamos por cenar, no comerá ningún dulce antes de la cena.

Lily hizo una mueca.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Harry_ Lily, ven aquí.

_ Tío Haly_ Lily corrió a sus brazos.

Harry la cargó y le hizo volantín.

Teddy igual corrió hacia Harry.

_ Mi ahijado, estas muy guapo.

_ Tío Haly, quelo_ Lily le susurró señalando el chocolate de Teddy.

_ Lilian Snape_ Severus elevó la voz_ dije que no.

Harry hizo una mueca y bajó a los niños al suelo_ Snape...son niños. Que usted no comió nunca un chocolate?

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

Draco apareció_ La cena esta lista, pasen a la mesa.

Severus se acercó a su hija y la cargó_ a cenar.

Lily abrazó a Severus y le dió un beso.

Hermione caminó con ellos hasta la mesa. Severus la atrajó por la cintura_ esta hermosa Señora Snape.

_ Y usted muy guapo Profesor Snape_ Susurró.

_ Papi apo_ Lily soltó poniendo sus manitas en las mejillas de Severus.

Hermione sonrió. Lily era tan linda y sabía perfectamente como desarmar a su esposo.

_ Después de la cena un pedazo de chocolate Lily, no mas_ Severus dió su brazo a torcer.

_ Amo papi apo.

Fueron los últimos en llegar a la mesa.

_ Daremos gracias_ Luna se levantó_ Yo agradezco porque este año por fin nos deshicimos de los narggles_ Luna miró a todos en una media mueca_ es mentira, solo quería verles las caras_ rió junto con Draco_ te dije que sería épico. Una disculpa, agradezco los buenos amigos que se convirtieron en familia.

Draco se levantó_ yo agradezco por la nueva vida que recibí. La familia que me dió la bendición de formar parte de ellos. Gracias Familia Snape.

Remus se levantó_ Yo tengo que agradecer que mi hijo Teddy regresó conmigo. Gracias Familia Snape.

Hermione se levantó_ yo agradezco por el destino que me llevó hacia mi esposo y después a mi Lily. Tambien agradezco que Teddy esté vivo y que hoy estemos reunidos como una gran familia.

Molly se levantó_ yo agradezco por mi familia, toda mi familia. Agradezco los buenos momentos y los malos también porque nos hicieron fuertes.

Harry se levantó_ yo agradezco...no tener que lidiar con el loco desquisiado.

Todos rieron y levantaron su copa_ salud por ello.

_ A cenar_ Luna dijo sonriente sentándose a un lado de Draco.


	63. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS

Después de las fiestas decembrinas Lily había reiniciado sus terapias de lenguaje y estaba reservando aquellas palabras aprendidas para el cumpleaños de su papi.

Su nino le había dicho que Papá cumplía años en unos días y estaba practicando.

Le hizo un dibujo de su familia y lo adornó con brillantina y hojas del árbol favorito de papá.

Un día antes guardó el dibujo junto con el regalo que su mamá y ella compraron para él en el callejón Diagón.

Su mami y ella le habían comprado un juego completo y lujoso de pociones.

El día 9 de Enero por la mañana Lily entró arrastrando la caja de regalo y el dibujo a la habitación de sus papás.

Subió con dificultad la cama pero cuando lo logró se arrastró hasta llegar a su papá.

_ Papi, papi, depieta_ Lily lo removía hasta que Severus abrió los ojos.

_ Que haces despierta tan temprano?_ Lily le sonrió, se aclaró la garganta_ Feiz cumpe papi_ lo abrazó_ Amo muto papi.

Severus besó a Lily y la abrazó_ mi bella princesa ha hablado.

Hermione sonreía_ practicó mucho toda la semana. Feliz cumpleaños amor.

Severus besó a Hermione y Lily rió_ mi princesita ha practicado para decirme feliz cumpleaños.

Lily asintió y removió sus manitas_ Legalo papi.

_ Me tienes un regalo?

Lily asintio_ e mami y mi_ le señaló la caja y el dibujo.

Severus la bajó y Lily acercó la caja y le dió el dibujo_ Papi, Mami, Lily_ le señaló el dibujo.

Severus pensó que era lo mas hermoso regalo que le habían dado. Lo dibujó con una capa negra ondeando_ tu hiciste este dibujo?

Lily asintió sonriendo.

_ Es hermoso y las hojas tambien son hermoso detalle.

Lily acercó la caja.

Severus abrió la caja de regalo_ vaya, esto, es perfecto_ Severus abrazó a Hermione_ gracias. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

_ Padrino_ Draco tocó en la puerta.

_ Pasa Draco_ Severus dijo.

_ Nino_ Lily corrió hacia Draco.

_ Mi pequeña mariposa_ Draco traía con una cajita_ feliz cumpleaños padrino.

_ Draco...

_ Anda padrino abrela.

Severus la abrió_ ohh, Draco...esto_ hizo una mueca.

_ No me mires así, es un traslador. Son una vacaciones todo pagado a un resort mágico en las bahamas_ Draco sonrió ansioso_ se merecen unas vacaciones.

Severus lo miró dudoso.

_ Lily no conoce el mar_ Draco agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Es una excelente idea Severus_ Hermione declaró.

_ Estoy por abrir mi botica, no podemos irnos así.

_ Es solo el fin de semana, no se aceptan devoluciones_ Draco lo miró.

_ Esta bien, gracias Draco.

_ Son para este fin de semana, osea empezando mañana. Sol, arena y mar.

_ Mañana? Pero ni siquiera hemos empacado.

Draco rodó los ojos_ como si nunca hubieras empecado con un movimiento de varita, padrino.

Hermione rió.

_ Ya no uses mas excusas y vayanse preparando.

_ Tu no vas?

Draco negó_ yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, tengo...tengo una cita.

Severid alzó una ceja_ con la señorita Lovegood?

Draco se sonrojó y asintió.

Severus rodó lo ojos_ has caido por una Ravenclaw? Merlín se apiade de la pobre Señorita Lovegood.

_ Cálmate Padrino. Lily dile a papá que no me moleste.

Lily negó_ Tía Lu.

_ Te confabulas contra tu Nino Draco?

_ Tía Lu y Nino_ Lily hizo una beso.

Hermione y Severus rieron ante el sonrojo hasta las orejas de Draco.


	64. COMPLOT Y FALTA DE ESTÍMULOS

Cuando Severus, Hermione y Lily se fueron temprano el sabado en la mañana Draco se apareció en la madriguera.

_ Se fueron?_ Harry preguntó apenas lo vió.

Draco asintió.

_ Snape no sospechó nada?_ a Ron se le hizo demasiado fácil.

_ Estas hablando conmigo Weasley, soy hábil en oclumansia. Mejor diganme dónde lo vieron?

Harry hizo una mueca y desplegó un mapa_ aquí.

Draco asintió_ cuál es el plan?

_ Aprendimos con el tiempo que hacer planes nunca nos resulta, solo iremos a cazar al maldito Lestrange y hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de llevarlo al Ministerio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos_ yo pido el primer turno.

Harry bufó_ como si lo fuera a permitir. Ese maldito tiene una deuda muy grande conmigo.

_ No te des aires Potter, tambien la tiene conmigo.

DM/HG

_ Lily, debes quitarte los zapatos amor. Sentiras lo maravilloso de la arena.

Lily negó_ no.

Severus suspiró_ entonces regresaremos al hotel.

_ Papiii.

_ Fuera zapatos.

Lily se sentó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Hermione le quitó las mayas y luego la paró en la arena.

Lily lanzó un alarido al sentir la arena en sus pies.

Hermione la cargó_ Lily, no te va a pasar nada malo. Es solo arena.

_ Le faltan estímulos Hermione_ Severus declaró_ es en muchas cosas como un bebé que esta experimentando por primera vez el jardin en sus pies, sensaciones, estímulos del mundo que la rodea.

Hermione entendió, un bebé comienza a conocer el mundo a traves del tacto, sensaciones y estímulos pero Lily no tenía nada de eso.

Hermione se hincó_ Lily, la arena es solo arena, podemos hacer castillos de arena o enterrar los pies. Eso se siente muy bien.

Lily tenía sus ojos acuosos.

_ Ves el agua? Hay olas que empujan un poco de agua y tambien es muy bueno sentirla en los pies.

_ Quieres intentar de nuevo?

_ Papii.

Severus la cargó_ un Snape nunca que deja vencer por algo. Dejaras que el miedo te gane mi pequeña flor?

Lily hipó y negó.

_ Mami, tu y yo nos sentaremos en la arena.

Hermione se sentó y pidió a Lily que se sentó en su regazo. Severus se sentó a su lado.

Hermione agarró arena y la dejó caer poco a poco de su mano_ quieres intentarlo Lily.

Ella asintió y Hermione le puso arena en la manita, Lily la dejó caer.

_ Oye Lily, te parece que enterramos los pies de papi en la arena?

Lily rió y asintió.

_ Hay que echar arena en los pies de papá.

Lily se movió sin bajarse de las piernas de Hermione y se acostó a los largo de las piernas para recoger arena y echarla arriba de los pies de su papá riendo.

Pronto bajó de las piernas de Hermione para echar mas arena ahora en las piernas de Severus.

Se olvidó de lo que había sentido la primera vez y comenzó a jugar riendo.

Hermione estaba feliz por aquél logro de su hija. No sabía quienes fueron sus progenitores pero le habían hecho mucho daño a Lily.

Ella se prometió que borraría cada una de las cicatrices que dejaron en su Lily.


	65. PROMESA

Después de un día de diversión en la playa, Severus llevó a su familia a la cabaña donde se estaban hospedando y pidió la cena.

Lily iba totalmente dormida.

Severus la llevó a su habitación y la acostó.

Hay veces en las que pensaba y se recriminaba por resistirse a que su esposa la adoptara. Lily era una niña encantadora, nada que ver con sus progenitores. No entendía como su Lily no heredó ningún rasgo de ellos pero lo agradecía enormemente pues no se veía criando a una mini Bellatrix o un mini Voldemort.

_ Severus_ Hermione lo llamó desde la puerta.

_ Solo la veía dormir.

Hermione sonrió_ es tan linda.

Severus se acercó a ella y la besó_ Estuviste genial esta tarde.

_ Ella lo necesitaba. Severus no quiero saber quienes fueron sus...los...progenitores...solo me aliviaría saber que ya estan pagando lo que le causaron.

Severus tomó sus manos y la llevó a su habitación_ creeme Hermione, ellos ya estan pagando, ya no podrán hacer mas daño.

_ Siento que la amo tanto, como si ella hubiera nacido de mi.

Severus acarició las mejillas de su esposa_ yo tambien lo siento.

_ Quisiera que no hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que pasó.

Severus besó a su esposa_ poco a poco Hermione.

_ Si, con amor.

Severus comenzó a desabotonar su vestido veraniego_ usted y yo Señora Snape, en estos momentos nos ocuparemos el uno del otro.

_ Necesitamos un baño, traemos arena por todos lados.

Severus la guió al jacuzzi grande en el baño_ Esto nos servirá.

SS/HG

Harry, Ron y Draco habían localizado a Lestrange en una de las villas que Draco conocía bien.

_ Te atreviste a amenazar a Hermione y a su hija_ Harry lo golpeó a puño cerrado.

Lo tenían amordazado y atado a una silla.

Lestrange solo los miraba enloquecido. Otro golpe vino de Harry.

Draco y Ron eran simples expectadores.

_ Pudiste haber huido del país pero tuviste que quedarte y amenazarla a ella.

Draco lo señaló con la varita_ mi padrino te hubiera matado solo por amenazar a su esposa. Pero porqué darte el gusto de matarte misericordiosamente.

Lestrange movió la boca y la cabeza.

_ Irás a Azkaban y te daran el beso pero antes te haremos sufrir por lo que hiciste.

Harry le acestó otro golpe.

Esta vez Rodolphus se desmayó.

_ Que poco aguanta este_ Ron dijo riendo.

SS/HG

_ Papi_ Lily se había despertado y fue hasta la habitación de Hermione y Severus_ papi, mami.

Hermione se puso una bata y salió del baño_ Lily, que pasó?

_ Mami y papi se feron.

_ Aquí estamos Lily, solo nos metimos a bañar porque traemos arena en todos lados.

_ Papi bana?

Hermione sonrió_ si amor, tu papi esta bañandose.

Lily se acercó a Hermione_ Mami_ le tocó el brazo donde tenía escrito Sangre Sucia. Siempre se ponia un glamour para ocultarlo pero el glamour se había desvanecido.

Lily lo miraba curiosa_ Lele mami?

Hermione la cargó_ ya no mas Lily, no mas.

Severus salió con una bata negra_ mi princesa se despertó. Tienes hambre?

_ Papi, mami_ Lily le señaló aquella cicatriz.

Severus la miró con amor_ mami pasó por algo malo hace tiempo Lily, una mala persona la hirió, pero me aseguraré que jamás vuelva a suceder ni a ella ni a ti.


	66. MOLESTIA

La mañana siguiente el profeta llegó hasta Severus.

Hermione estaba sirviendole el desayuno a Lily.

Le gustaban mucho las fresas con yoguth y las hundía para llevarselas a la boca.

_ Ese..._ Severus pegó un golpe en la mesa exaltando a Lily.

_ Severus_ Hermione le dijo seria.

_ Potter, Weasley y Ese miserable que llamo ahijado han entregado a Lestrange al Ministerio_ Severus dijo serio.

Hermione se levantó para ver la nota.

_ De ahí la insistencia de que vinieramos de vacaciones_ Severus estaba muy molesto. Quería ser él quien entregara a Rodulphus después de darle una calentadita por amenazar a su esposa e hija.

_ No te molestes por esto Severus.

Él acarició las mejillas de Hermione_ se atrevió a amenazarte, queria, queria hacerle pagar por ello.

_ Y pagará por todo lo que hizo, según la nota dice que le darán el beso del dementor_ Hermione lo besó.

_ Papi_ Lily lo miraba.

_ Que pasó Lily?

_ Tu nojalo?

_ No Lily, quieres ir a la playa?

Lily asintió.

_ Entonces acaba de desayunar para ir.

Lily tomó la cuchara y comía rápidó lo que restaba del yogurth.

_ Vayase poniendo su traje de baño Señora Snape_ Severus le susurró al oido.

SS/HG

Hermione y Severus caminaban de la mano de Lily entre ellos por la orilla del mar.

Lily reía cada ciertos pasos levantando arena y agua.

_ Papi_ Lily señaló una roca donde descansaba un ave un poco grande.

_ Gaviota.

_ Ota_ Lily sonrió.

_ Gaviota_ Severus repitió.

_ Gaota.

_ Bueno, algo es algo.

Lily traia un vestido muy veraniego con flores.

_ Mal_ Lily señaló el Mar.

_ Arena_ Hermione le dijo señalando.

_ Alena_ Lily repitió sonriente.

Severus la cargó y besó sus mejillas_ eres mi princesa.

Lily rió y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Severus_ mi pincesa.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo.

_ Vamos al lado muggle, quiero llevar algo para mi adorado ahijado.

_ Severus_ Hermione reprendió y movió la cabeza.

_ Que? Quiero agradacerle las adorables vacaciones. Verdad Lily, le compramos algo a Draco?

_ Nino.

Severus asintió.

_ Algo como qué?_ Hermione preguntó dudosa.

_ Como una tierna piraña_ Severus sonrió_ vamos Hermione, no es nada de lo que piensas. Me la he pasado bien aquí con ustedes.

SS/HG

Draco estaba temeroso de que en cualquier momento apareciera su padrino para reclamarle por la captura de Lestrange.

La nota había salido en la primera plana del profeta.

Su padrino leía el profeta cada mañana sin falta.

_ Estas bien Draco?_ Luna le preguntó cuando entraron al restaurant.

_ Si_ fue la escueta contestación del rubio.

_ Puedes decirme la verdad, si quieres nos vamos a otro lado o quieres irte a descansar.

Draco la miró ceñudo_ te quieres deshacer de mi?

_ Claro que no Draco, es solo que estas pensativo y serio.

Draco la miró_ envié a mi padrino y familia a unas vacaciones para poder atrapar a Lestrange. Sabía que él lo buscaría y no quería que se convirtiera en asesino.

_ Eso es lindo de tu parte.

_ Es solo que ahora estoy temeroso que parezca en cualquier momento a reclamarme.

_ Ya lo entendí_ dijo aliviada Luna.

_ Que pensaste?

_ Creí que...olvidalo, comamos si?

Draco la atrajo de la cintura y la besó_ me gustas mucho.

Luna se mordió el labio_ tu también.

_ Quieres ser mi novia, Luna?

Ella asintió y lo besó.


	67. CONFESIÓN ATEMORISANTE

Severus, Hermione y Lily regresaron a casa el domingo por la noche.

_ Draco no está_ Hermione encendió las luces.

_ Si sabe lo que le conviene no vendrá en estos días.

Hermione miró a su esposo y la caja que traia en su mano y movió la cabeza.

Severus bajó a su laboratorio y dejó la caja.

_ El viernes es la inaguración de la botica_ le diji a su esposa cuando volvió a subir.

_ Quieres que organice algo?

Severus le sonrió_ solo una pequeña celebración aquí en casa por la noche.

Hermione asintió y subió a acostar a Lily.

SS/HG

Como si fuera profesía Draco no se apareció en esos días.

El miércoles por la mañana estaban en la botica de Severus terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles.

Lily se había quedado en la Madriguera con Molly y Teddy a quien cuidaban de lunes a viernes para que Remus pudiera trabajar.

Teddy y Lily jugaban en la sala de la madriguera.

Teddy cada cierto tiempo abrazaba a Lily. Era un par de meses menor que ella.

A Lily le gustaba abrazar a Teddy y jugar con él.

Molly los vigilaba desde la cocina que no se fueran a lastimar.

Teddy sacó una barra de chocolate y le dió la mitad a Lily.

_ Gacias Tely_ Lily sonrió dandole una mordida al chocolate.

Arthur entró cargado de troncos para la chimenea_ afuera esta helando.

_ Abelo_ Teddy se prendió de sus piernas.

Arthur lo cargó_ Has estado comiendo chocolate de nuevo?

Teddy asintió lleno de chocolate en sus mejillas y boca.

_ Debo hablar con tu padre, no es saludable comer chocolate todos los días.

Lily se les quedó mirando.

_ Lily, no me vas a saludar?

Ella se acercó tímida, Arthur la cargó con su otra mano_ ahh, tu tambien comiste chocolate he?

Lily señaló a Teddy.

_ Teddy te dió?

Lily asintió.

_ Bueno, ya se lo comieron. Espero que coman bien.

Molly les sonreía_ y comerán cierto niños?

Ellos asintieron.

_ Vamos a lavarles la cara y las manos_ Arthur se los llevó al baño.

SS/HG

_ Esto es último_ Severus dejó una caja en la bodega.

_ Quedó muy bien_ Hermione vió la botica con cariño.

Severus la abrazó por la espalda_ te parece inagurar nuestra habitación arriba?

Hermione sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo_ me parece primero un baño.

_ No se diga mas_ Severus cargó a Hermione y los apareció en el piso superior.

Comenzó a desnudarla y desnudarse para meterse a la ducha.

_ Te amo_ Hermione confesó.

Severus la miró detenidamente unos segundos sin decir nada.

_ No espero que me digas lo mismo, solo quería que supieras_ Hermione entró en el baño y abrió las llaves del agua.

Severus se había quedado estático en la habitación sin saber que hacer o que decir. Eso era nuevo para él. Ese sentimiento.

Había amado a Lily por mucho tiempo. Demasiado, que pensó que la amaría por el resto de su vida. Después de todo lo que hizo en los años posteriores fue en honor a Lily Evans, su gran amor.

Oyó el agua correr en el baño y rápidamente se vistió y salió de ahí lo mas pronto que pudo.


	68. PENSAMIENTOS

Hermione había salido del baño solo para darse cuenta que Severus se había ido.

Se sintió mal, tal vez su confesión no había sido acertada.

Se cambió y esperó por el regreso de su esposo, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo y el no regresaba, Hermione se apareció en la Madriguera.

_ Mione_ Harry saludó efusivo.

_ Hola Harry, como estas?

_ Bien, acabo de llegar.

_ Mami_ Lily corrió hacia ella.

Hermione la cargó_ te portaste bien con abuela Molly?

Lily asintió_ papi?

_ Tuvo que ir a hacer un encargo de último minuto.

Harry conocía a Hermione y sabía cuando mentía pues ella nunca lo hacía.

_ Mío_ Teddy corrió a sus piernas y la abrazó.

_ Hola Teddy.

Molly se asomó_ Hermione querida llegas justo para la comida.

_ Lo siento Molly, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y quisiera ir a recostarme un rato_ Hermione se excusó.

_ Todo bien Mione?_ Harry estaba preocupado.

_ Si, solo es este dolor de cabeza. Te agradezco que cuidaras a Lily, Molly.

_ No es nada querida, estuvo jugando con Teddy.

_ Ya nos vamos, te veo después Harry.

Él asintió serio.

SS/HG

Severus no llegó a dormir y Hermione estaba preocupada, luego al paso de las horas la preocupación se fué y dio paso a la culpa y posteriormente al enojo.

_ Mami, papi se fe_ Lily se levantó temprano y no lo vió.

_ Papá vendrá amor, esta ocupado.

Lily hizo una mueca puchero.

Al mediodía Hermione aún no sabía nada de su esposo.

Luego de analizarlo llegó a la conclusión que Severus nunca pensó oirla declar su amor, porque él no la amaba. Su matrimonio no era uno por amor, por lo menos de la parte de Severus.

Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y los vapores de la comida no hacian nada por mitigarlo.

Sintió nauseas y vomitó en fregadero.

Mientras lo hacía un pensamiento cruzó su mente y abrió los ojos con temor.

Llevo su mano a su vientre y comenzó a temblar_ no, no, no, porqué? Porqué ahora?

_ Hermione_ Draco la llamó a su espalda.

Ella se enderezó y tragó saliva pesadamente.

Abrió la llave y se enjuagó la boca.

_ Te sientes mal?

_ Es este dolor de cabeza.

_ Y mi padrino?

_ No sé Draco, no sé donde está_ Hermione dijo molesta.

_ Que pasó?

_ Nada, oye, podrías quedarte una media hora con Lily, debo ir a comprar unas cosas para el viernes.

Draco asintió.

Hermione tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

SS/HG

Severus se despertó con una resaca impresionante. Había pasado la noche en el Caldero Chorreante con una botella de Whisky de fuego.

Llamo a la bruja que aseaba las habitaciones y pidió una poción para la resaca.

No había planeado quedarse ahí ni beber tanto, solo quería aclarar un poco su mente.

El pensar en Lily Evans ya no le causaba dolor.

Pero aun estaba la pregunta de que era lo que sentía por su esposa.

Ese nuevo sentimiento le causaba dolor de estómago.

Recordó toda la noche aquellas dos palabras sinceras que le había dicho.

Aquellas dos palabras que lo hicieron huir como un cobarde.


	69. UNA DECISIÓN

Hermione sostenía con mano temblorosa aquella simple prueba que había adquirido en una farmacia.

_ Hermione_ la voz de Draco la exaltó_ estas bien?

Ella se aclaró la garganta_ si_ ella quería decir no.

Se oyó los pasos de Draco saliendo del radar.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a mirar la prueba que en esos momentos significaba su condena.

Jadeó al mismo tiempo que el vomito se hacía presente. En un solo movimiento abrió la tapa del W.C y descargó su estómago.

Draco abrió la puerta de una patada y se acercó tomando su cabello mientras ella vaciaba el estómago.

_ Te llevaré a San Mungo, dónde rayos esta mi padrino?_ Draco alcanzó a ver la prueba de embarazo en la mano de Hermione.

_ Estoy bien Draco, no te preocupes_ Hermione se levantó y se enjuagó la boca_ me tomé un café muy cargado.

Draco cruzó los brazos_ sabes que eres pésima mentirosa?

Hermione lo miró por el espejo_ no sé de que hablas.

_ Conozco las pruebas de embarazo Hermione.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

Draco se acercó_ que pasó?

Hermione se giró_ le dije a Severus que lo amaba.

Draco sonrió para después poner una cara seria_ y?

_ Me abandonó.

_ Cómo que te abandonó? Mi padrino acaso ha perdido la razón?

Hermione suspiró_ sé que él no me ama, lo dijo desde un inicio. Yo lo acepté.

_ Estas embarazada?

Hermione se giró hacia el lavabo_ si.

_ Mi padrino...

_ Te voy a pedir el favor de no decirlo a nadie.

_ No podrás ocultarlo para siempre, en unos meses se te comenzará a notar.

Hermione cerró los ojos con una oleada de nauseas.

Draco la miró no sabiendo que decirle para hacerla sentir bien, se veía triste y enferma. Se suponía que esa noticia debería poner feliz a las mujeres, bueno, a la mayoría, se corrigió.

Se molestó porque su tonto padrino la hubiera abandonado.

_ Lo dejare libre_ Hermione dijo sacandolo de sus cavilaciones.

_ Hermione, te estas apresurando, a lo mejor mi padrino solo está pensando las cosas.

Hermione suspiró y negó_ él siempre ha estado enamorado de Lily Potter.

Draco se quedó estático_ la mamá de Potter? Pero que no esta muerta desde hace como 19 años?

_ Si y no puedo competir con eso. Trate de hacer que esto funcionara, lo intenté_ Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Draco se acercó y la abrazó.

SS/HG

Severus había viajado hasta el Valle de Godric y se paró como en otras ocasiones en años pasados frente a aquella casa que una vez fuera el hogar de Lily.

Luego de unos minutos caminó al cementerio.

_ Tengo una esposa Lily. Una esposa que fué mi alumna por 6 años. Amiga de tu hijo. También tengo una hija que lleva tu nombre. Tu hijo se lo prestó a mi esposa para nombrarla.

Severus se hincó_ te ame muchos años y cumplí mi promesa, tu hijo esta a salvo y es un buen hombre. Fuiste mi gran amor por muchos años_ suspiró_ y lo que siento por ti nunca será como lo que siento por mi esposa.

Remus venía de su trabajo cuando lo vió. Le pareció extraño ver a Severus ahí. Hincado frente a la tumba de Lily. Sabía que Severus estaba enamorado de ella pero jamas lo había visto frente a la tumba de sus amigos.

Se acercó para escuchar lo último.

Remus se giró y salió corriendo de ahí.

_ Hoy me despido de ti Lily. Me despido para vivir una vida de felicidad al lado de mi esposa y mi hija.


	70. RECLAMO

Remus llegó a la madriguera por Teddy. No sabía que hacer con lo que había visto y oido.

Era un tanto extraño porque había sido testigo que entre él y Hermione había amor. Acaso la estaba engañando?

_ Papi_ Teddy corrió hacia él.

_ Hey campeón, que hiciste hoy?

_ Quelo il Lily.

_ Quieres ir con Lily?

Teddy asintió.

_ Necesitamos preguntar primero a Mione si podemos...

_ Remus_ Harry salió de la chimenea.

_ Hola Harry, que tal las clases?

_ Aburridas, todo lo que estan enseñando ya lo sabemos.

_ Tu y Ron lo saben pero los demas no.

_ Papi, cocholate.

Remus rió_ Vamos a casa Teddy, alla te daré la merienda.

SS/HG

Hermione estaba preparando las maletas.

_ Mami_ Lily se despertó de su siesta_ mi papi?

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos_ tu papá tuvo que salir de viaje, tu y yo también saldremos. Iremos a la casa que era de tus abuelos. Te gustará.

_ Abelos mami?

Hermione se sentó en la cama a su lado_ mis padres, eran tus abuelos.

_ Que quieres llevarte amor? Nos iremos por un tiempo.

_ Papi.

Hermione sintió dolor en el corazón y abrazó a Lily_ lo sé mi amor. Lo extrañas.

SS/HG

Draco salió a buscar a Severus.

Lo haría entrar en razón porque sabía que su padrino amaba a Hermione.

No podía perder a su familia. Su padrino había sufrido toda su vida. Lo había sorprendido la revelación debque estaba enamorado de la madre de Potter.

Draco llegó hasta la botica que abrirían y tocó, se veía desierta. Tenia el letrero de proxima apertura el viernes, era Jueves.

Volvió a tocar y Severus apareció. Había ido a bañarse y preparar una sorpresa para Hermione.

_ Que tienes para que toques así?

Draco lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y entró a la botica.

_ Que te pasa Draco?

_ Abandonaste a Hermione?

_ Yo...cometí un error que estoy tratando de...espera...fuiste a la casa?

Draco lo soltó_ de alla vengo y me enteró que has sido un reverendo pendejo. Abandonaste a Hermione.

_ No la abandone...yo, bueno si la dejé aquí pero tenía cosas que...

Draco lo golpeó en la cara_ eres un idiota. No podía creerlo viniendo de ti. No te las mereces, Hermione tenía razón, me iré con ellas, yo nunca las abandonaré.

_ De que hablas?

_ Hermione se va a ir con Lily y yo iré con ellas.

Severus fué quien ahora lo tomó por el cuello_ es mi familia y no se irán a ningún lado_ Caminó hasta la chimenea y se apareció en su casa.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Había maletas en la entrada.

Maldijo y fué hasta la habitación de Lily.

_ Papi, papi_ Lily gritó alegre.

Hermione se levantó.

Severus cargó a Lily_ mi princesita.

_ Estane papi.

_ Yo también Lily_ la abrazó mirando a Hermione_ ya no me iré Lily, mi lugar es con ustedes.

Hermione lo miró, no podía negar que lo amaba, pero la hirió mucho al abandonarla cuando ella le confesó su amor.

_ Hermione...

Ella movió la cabeza y salió de la habitación de Lily.


	71. NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO

Hermione bajó las maletas a la entrada mientras que Severus estaba en la habitación de Lily.

No podía seguir viviendo en esa casa al lado de él.

No esperaba que él le declarará amor, pero que la abandonara eso si no podía pasarlo, llevó una mano a su vientre_ puede que ni siquiera quisiera a su bebé. Porque no era de su gran amor, sino de ella.

Este bebé había llegado en un momento inadecuado. Pero ella lo criaría como a Lily.

Encontraría un trabajo.

Subió a la habitación de su hija y fingió una sonrisa_ Lily, amor, despidete de papá, debemos irnos.

Severus la miró_ Hermione, no hagas esto. Por favor, no te vayas.

_ Tu te fuiste primero.

Severus cargó a su hija_ Lily no irá a ninguna parte.

_ Severus.

_ Mami, Lily quela papi.

_ Lily, hablamos de esto, iremos de viaje tu y yo.

Lily negó y abrazó a Severus.

Severus la abrazó fuerte, no quería perderlas. Su familia.

_ Severus, no estas siendo justo, tu tomaste una decisión cuando me dejaste.

_ Lily, te quedas un momento aquí?, debo hablar con tu mamá.

Lily negó.

_ Podría ser que un helado te convenza?

Lily asintió con una sonrisa.

_ Bien, mami y yo estaremos en nuestra habitación por si necesitas algo, si?

Hermione se giró y fué hasta su habitación. Una oleada de nauseas amenazaba con hacerla vomitar.

Severus entró, cerró la puerta y puso el hechizo muffliato.

_ Ayer cuando me dijiste aquello yo...no supe que decir porque toda mi vida fué de sufrimiento. No había...experimentado una declaración así, por lo menos no de una mujer. Fui un cobarde al dejarte como lo hice, lo admito_ Severus dió dos pasos hacia ella, pero Hermione los dió hacia atras interponiendo una mano para que no se le acercara.

_ Fuí al caldero chorreante y bebí hasta perder la consciencia. No lo había hecho en muchos años.

Hermione se giró hacia la ventana_ te daré tu libertad. Nos casamos porque nos presionaron socialmente. Y luego te metí en una paternidad que tampoco buscaste y lo siento.

_ Hermione, no quiero ser libre. No quiero un divorcio ni las quiero perder.

_ Pero yo si lo quiero.

Severus se acercó a ella_ es lo quieres en verdad?

Hermione sentía mucho dolor_ Es mejor terminar por lo sano que caer en una relación tóxica.

_ Hermione yo fuí al cementerio.

_ Fuiste a verla a ella, cierto? A la mamá de Harry.

_ No es lo que piensas.

_ Ohh te aseguro que si es lo que pienso.

_ Me fuí a despedir.

_ Que considerado, con ella si te despediste pero a mi me dejaste ain hacerlo_ Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y la detuvo de la cintura_ no voy a negarte que la amé. Pero me dí cuenta que ese amor no me llevó a nigún lado mas que a las desgracias.

Hermione tragó saliva.

_ Me despedí del amor que le tuve para regresar a tu lado como un hombre nuevo libre de amarte.

_ Demasiado tarde Severus_ Hermione se removió para que la soltara.

_ No me estas entendiendo, me despedí porque me di cuenta que el pensar en ella ya no me causaba dolor, su recuerdo no es mas que un recuerdo mas.

Hermione sintió revuelto el estómago y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_ Hermione, estas bien?


	72. TE AMO

Hermione se enjuagó la boca y se miró en el espejo, se veía pálida y demacrada.

_ Hermione_ Severus seguía tocando en la puerta.

Tomó una larga respiración y salió.

_ Estas enferma?_ Severus la miró.

_ Todo esto me tiene mal. Quise hacer las cosas bien Severus.

_ Mirame_ Severus tomó su mentón.

Hermione lo miró_ Siento haber causando esto_ Severus tomó su mano_ me arrepiento haberte dejado como lo hice, sentí por un breve momento miedo.

_ Por mi declaración?

Severus negó_ miedo a ser amado. Estuve solo muchos años, mi madre murió cuando era joven y me quedé solo. Fué cuando me uní a Voldemort buscando ser aceptado en un grupo.

Hermione no sabía eso.

_ Ofendí a mi mejor amiga, la única amiga que tuve en Hogwarts. La llamé sangre sucia y la perdí aunque la busqué para pedirle perdón. Ella no quiso verme mas.

_ Severus...

_ Fui yo quien le dijo la profesía a Voldemort. Fui yo quien condenó a los Potter.

_ Pero trataste de remediar eso.

Severus asintió_ pero no pude hacer nada. Dumbledore prometió protegerlos pero no lo logró.

_ Protegiste a su hijo, honraste tu promesa hacia ella.

_ Si, lo hice, por ello fuí a despedirme, porque ahora tengo una familia propia, su hijo ya es un hombre. Merezco tener un vida feliz y la tengo con ustedes. Lily, tu y yo.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Severus la tomó de las mejillas_ Te amo.

_ Severus...

_ Se que a lo mejor no me crees, pero te lo repetiré todos los días hasta que lo creas. Te demostraré con hechos que amo a mi familia y que no quiero perderla. Ya no quiero perder mas en esta vida_ Severus derramó unas lágrimas_ te amo.

Ahí estaba la declaración que Hermione espero oír pero no podía sonreir o sentirse feliz.

Severus se acercó y le dió un beso rápido en los labios.

Hermione solo se quedó estática.

Severus la abrazó.

SS/HG

Esa noche Severus medio durmió en el sillón.

Había regresado las cosas de las maletas a su lugar.

Sabía que Hermione no estaba todavía lista para dormir a su lado. Había sido un estúpido por dejarla como lo hizo.

Ahora le tocaba demostrarle que la amaba de verdad.

Una lechuza entró entregándole una carta.

Era una lista de ingredientes con unos galeones que alguien requería, hoy abriría la botica.

Fué hasta la habitación de invitados y se duchó.

Cuando salió oyó a Hermione en la cocina.

_ Papi_ Lily salió tallandose los ojos.

Severus la cargó y besó su mejilla_ Aun tienes sueño?

Lily asintió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá.

_ Buenos días_ Severus saludó con Lily en brazos.

_ Buen dia_ Hermione contestó_ deberás llevarte la comida. Ya se te hizo tarde.

_ Ya me llegó el primer pedido de...

Sintió el brazo con el que cargaba a Lily caliente y un olor nauseabundo provenía de ahí.

Lily comenzó a llorar y Severus supo que había pasado.

_ Traela, voy a bañarla.

Severus subió a su habitación y le quitó la ropa a Lily y luego su ropa de la parte superior.

Lily seguía llorando.

_ Ya amor, fué un accidente. No estoy enojado. Te duele el estómago?

Lily asintió.

Hermione entró al baño con una toalla y ropa para Lily. Abrió las llaves de la regadera.

_ No mami, no.

_ Solo voy a enjuagarte Lily, te llevaré a San Mungo cuando te bañe.

_ Voy por una poción para el dolor de estómago_ Severus anunció.

_ Pero se te hará tarde, debes abrir la botica.

_ Esto es mucho mas importante. Mi hija esta enferma. Su salud es mi prioridad. Puedo abrir mañana_ Severus salió para bajar a su laboratorio.


	73. DIETA PARA LILY

Hermione mientras se metió al baño con Lily.

_ Lele mami, ati_ Lily se sobó su estomaguito.

_ Lo sé amor, papi te va a dar algo para el dolor, si?

Lily asintió con una mueca de dolor.

Hermione la cambió y colocó varios pañales en un bolso, junto con toallitas y tres cambios de ropa.

Severus entró con un poción_ tomatela hija, se te quitará el dolor de estómago.

Lily abrió la boca y Severus vertió la poción, la había creado con un sabor semidulce para ser tomada con mejor disposición.

Tenía un botiquín creado para Lily y todas las pociones tenían ese sabor semi dulce para ocultar todo lo amargo y desagradable.

_ Llévemosla a San Mungo_ Severus cargó a Lily.

_ Pero, el pedido, Severus tienes que hacer el pedido.

Él asintió_ entonces vamos a la botica, hago el pedido rápido y nos vamos a San Mungo.

Hermione le puso una cobija a Lily encima, afuera había un clima muy frió y estaba nevando.

Llegaron por flu hasta la botica y Severus sentó a Lily en el mostrador mientras buscaba los ingredientes de la lista.

_ Mami_ Lily señaló una lechuza negra y blanca.

_ Es una lechuza amor, lleva cartas y lo que le pidas, es para el negocio de papá. Quieres tocarla?

Lily asintió.

Hermione sacó a la lechuza de la jaula y la acercó a Lily.

Lily le pasó su manita por la cabeza y rió.

_ Sabes? Necesita un nombre.

Severus empaquetó los ingredientes y tomó a la lechuza_ Llevale esto a la Señora Mónica Baxton.

Lily la vió volar emocionada por hacer su primer encargo.

Severus cargó a Lily_ vamos a San Mungo.

_ Papi, no lele.

_ Eso es porque te dí una poción para el dolor, pero ahi esta la infección. Andando.

SS/HG

El doctor Edeveine revisaba a Lily_ su estómago esta inflamado. Su diarrea es acuosa o consistente?

_ Acuosa_ Hermione contestó_ y tiene un olor fétido.

_ Tiene una infección de cuidado_ El Doctor enderezó a Lily y sacó unas pegatinas de mariposas y abejas_ voy a darles una dieta, por el momento lo primero es estarla hidratando. Muchos liquidos. Nada de gaseosas y cosas irritantes.

_ No somos partidarios de darle gaseosas_ Severus aclaró.

El Doctor Edeveine sonrió_ muy bien. Pueden darle agua de arroz, agua de limón. Puede comer verduras menos brócoli.

Tomate, calabacitas, zanahoria, acelgas y papas.

Deben darle gelatina, con este tiempo les recomiendo calentarla un poco, que esté semi líquida.

Té de hierbabuena. No vayan a darle ningún lacteo. Ya sea leche, yogurth, queso, etc.

Nada de chocolates o dulces.

Puede comer pan tostado.

Frutas lo único recomendable es la papaya.

Sopa caldosa no muy condimentada.

Les entregó el papel.

_ Tambien les voy a recetar estas pociones en caso de dolor y esta otra para infección. Puede que le dé temperatura mas tarde, recomiendo baños de agua tibia o fomentos tibios. Pero si no baja la temperatura dele esta medicina, es muggle pero le bajará la temperatura rápidamente. Alguna duda?

Severus y Hermione negaron.

_ Traiganla en 3 días, digale a mi asistente que le de cita.

_ Gracias.

_ Que te recuperes Lily.

Lily recargó su cabecita en el hombró de Severus, se sentía mal.


	74. YA LE DIJISTE?

Llegaron a casa y Draco los esperaba ahí.

_ Draco, tienes mucho aquí?_ Hermione preguntó.

_ No, acabo de llegar, fui a la botica y vi el letrero que abriría hasta mañana.

_ Lily esta enferma_ Severus la mostró pero Lily iba dormida.

Draco la miró y acarició su mejilla_ que le pasó?

_ Infección de estómago. Subiré a acostarla.

Cuando Severus desapareció Draco se acercó a Hermione_ le dijiste del bebé?

_ No, no le he dicho y te agradecería que no lo mencionaras.

_ No se han reconciliado?

_ No.

_ No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo Hermione.

_ Lo sé, solo...

Severus regresó_ voy a ir al laboratorio a hacer las pociones para Lily.

Hermione asintió.

_ Quieres que te ayude padrino?

_ Seria bueno.

Hermione se quedó sola y fué a la cocina a preparar la comida de Lily.

_ Mami_ Lily despertó a los 15 minutos.

Hermione subió a verla_ aquí estoy amor.

_ Lele ati mami.

Hermione la cargó_ ya lo se mi amor, tu papi esta haciendo tu medicina, pronto te sentiras mejor. Vamos a la cocina, te estoy preparando una rica sopita y gelatina.

_ Fío_ Lily comenzó a temblar. Hermione la tapó con una cobija y bajaron a la cocina. La sentó en la encimera_ quiere un té, te ayudará.

Lily asintió.

Cuando Hermione se giró hacia la estufa Lily vomitó y comenzó a llorar.

_ Tranquila Lily, ven vamos a cambiarte_ con la varita limpió el vomito pero el honor entró en su fosas nasales y sintió nauseas_ Esperame aquí Lily_ corrió hacia el baño y vació su estómago.

Severus subió y vió a Hermione inclinada en el baño vomitando_ Hermione, tambien te sientes mal?

_ Estoy bien, es solo que Lily vomitó.

Severus se giró hacia su hija que estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina.

Heemione bajó la cadena y se enjuagó la boca_ iré a cambiar a Lily.

_ No, iras a descansar, yo me haré cargo de mi hija.

_ No estoy enferma Severus.

_ Te ves mas pálida que un fantasma, anda ve a acostarte, te llevaré una poción_ Se llevó a Lily a cambiar.

Hermione regresó a la cocina a terminar la gelatina de Lily_ no tenía nada, era solo los síntomas del embarazo. Debía ir a San Mungo a revisión.

Severus bajó los escalones con Lily en brazos_ Hermione...

_ Estoy bien, debo terminar la gelatina de Lily y cocer las verduras.

_ Mami_ Lily estiró sus brazos.

Hermione le sonrió_ ven amor.

Severus hizo una mueca al mirar a su esposa.

_ Agua mami.

Hermione sacó un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

_ Bajaré al laboratorio, dejé a Draco cuidando las pociones.

_ Nino.

_ Le diré que suba Lily_ Severus entró a su laboratorio poniendo la clave en la puerta.

Minutos después Draco subió.

_ Mariposa, me dijeron que te sientes mal.

Lily asintió feliz en los brazos de Draco.

_ Tu papá esta terminando las pociones para que te sientas mejor.

_ Nino, tía Lu.

Draco rió_ quieres ver a tía Luna?

Lily asintió entusiasmada.

_ Yo tambien, le enviamos un patronus?

Lily hizo una mueca.

_ Fijate bien_ Draco invocó el patronus y le pidió que buscara a Luna para decirle que su sobrina Lily quería verla.

_ Te aseguro que vendrá.


	75. DULCE TORTURA

Luna y Draco acababan de irse.

Hermione metió a la lavadora toda la ropa que Lily usó en el día.

_ Ya se durmió_ Severus entró al cuarto de lavado.

_ Espero que se sienta mejor.

_ Lo hará_ Severus se acercó a su esposa_ te amo_ le dijo al oido.

Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica en su columna. Puso el ciclo de lavado y se giró hacia la puerta.

Severus la atrapó de la cintura_ te amo.

_ Severus...estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormirme.

Él la dejó ir.

Hermione suspiró y subió a su habitación.

Sentía todos los nervios a flor de piel.

_ Mami!_ Lily gritó.

Hermione salió para ir a la habitación de Lily_ que pasó amor?

_ No valas mami.

_ No me voy a ninguna parte amor, estoy aquí.

Lily la abrazó_ amo mami.

Hermione la cargó y la meció por la habitación_ quieres dormir conmigo?

Lily asintió_ papi.

Hermione se tensó_ papá está abajo amor, él esta trabajando en su laboratorio.

_ No tajo lorio, papi!

Severus apareció cuando Hermione salia de la habitación con Lily.

_ Que tiene mi nenita?

Lily se giró y le dió los brazos.

Severus la cargó.

_ No tajo lorio papi, lomil.

Severus sonrió y besó su frente_ no trabajaré en el laboratorio hoy Lily.

Hermione se giró para ir a su habitación.

SS/HG

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano. Severus había dormido con ella y Lily.

Se estaba cambiando cuando sintió las nauseas matutinas. Corrió hasta el baño y puso un muffliato para vaciar su estómago.

Aprovecharía que Severus se iría a la botica para ir a San Mungo.

Severus entró al baño cuando Hermione se estaba lavando los dientes.

Se desnudó frente a ella. Hermione no podía quitarle la mirada por el espejo.

_ Puedes unirte si deseas_ Severus sonrió de espaldas a ella.

_ Severus...

_ A bañarte. Iran conmigo a la botica.

_ Qué?

_ Tu y Lily irán conmigo a la bótica. Quiero estar al pendiente de la salud de mi hija. Su habitación esta lista.

_ No creo que sea conveniente ir contigo.

_ Necesito ayuda Hermione. No podré yo solo atender.

Hermione maldijo.

Severus sonrió y abrió las llaves de la ducha.

Hermione jadeó al verlo bajo el agua. Se estaba mojando y no entendía el porqué.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dirigió hasta la puerta cuando oyó la suave risa de su esposo.

Se giró y caminó hasta él_ creo que si me bañaré_ Hermione se quitó la bata quedando desnuda.

Severus tragó saliva al verla.

Hermione se lamió los labios y se metió bajo el agua. Lo estaba torturando. Podía ver el miembro de su esposo levantarse alegre.

Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por sus senos.

Severus se giró y trató de tranquilizarse. Se apoyó en la pared tomando respiraciones largas.

Heemione gimió despacio y Severus menos podía tranquilizarse.

Pero cuando ella se inclinó para enjabonar sus piernas Severus gruñó por la vista de su suave trasero y su centro.

Volvió a tragar saliva pesadamente y su miembro le dolía.

Se preguntó cuanto mas duraría esa tortura. Se maldijo porque planeo torturar a su esposa y el torturado fué él.


	76. TE VI

La apertura de la botica era un éxito, muchos pedidos y gente entrando a la tienda.

Lily se mantenía sentada en el mostrador sonriendo y acariciando a la lechuza que se encargaba de llevar los pedidos.

Hermione cobraba y Severus daba consultas sobre los ingredientes y como usarlos.

Tambien vendían pociones que ya tenían en existencia.

Severus se había dedicado a crearlas para almacenar.

_ Es hermosa su hija, se parece mucho a usted.

_ Gracias_ Hermione sonrió.

_ Soy Jeniffer, ayudé a Severus en la compra cuando estuvo en mi pais.

_ Ohh, si, le agradezco_ Hermione la miró.

_ Todo bien amor_ Severus se acercó.

_ Señor Snape.

Severus la miró_ Señorita Cavill.

_ Quise venir a ver como le iba en su botica.

_ Papi_ Lily le dió un dibujo.

_ Que es princesa?

_ Papi, Lily y Mami.

Severus sonrió cargándola_ es muy hermoso Lily.

Remus entro con Teddy_ Severus, Hermione.

_ Lily!_ Teddy gritó gustoso comiendo una barra de chocolate.

_ Tely. Colate_ Lily estiró sus manitas.

_ No Lily, no puedes comer. Acuerdate como te dolia el estómago_ Severus la cargó.

Lily hizo una mueca puchero.

_ Hola Remus_ Hermione saludó sonriente.

_ Hola Mione.

_ A que debemos tu visita Lupin?_ Severus levantó una ceja.

_ Mi poción_ Remus dijo mirándolo intensamente.

Severus sentó a Lily de nuevo y se giró para subir una escalera. Tomó la poción matalobos y bajó_ son 25 galeones.

Hermione miró a su esposo y le quitó el frasco para ponerlo en una bolsa de papel.

Remus sacó el dinero y se lo puso en el mostrador_ debo tener unas palabras contigo Severus.

_ Si gusta cuido a Teddy mientras hablas con Severus.

Remus asintió y le pasó a Teddy.

_ Mío_ Teddy la abrazó.

_ Mi bebé osito_ Hermione lo sentó a un lado de Lily.

Remus siguió a Severus al almacen.

_ Y? Que es tan importante?

_ Te ví en la tumba de James y Lily_ Remus soltó seguro.

_ Fuí, si, algo mas?

_ Te oí declararle tu amor a Lily. Mira Severus, quiero mucho a Hermione y no quiero verla herida. Sé que amas a Lily aún después de todo este tiempo.

_ La amé. No tengo que darte explicaciones y menos a ti, pero ya que trajiste el tema fuí a despedirme de ella porque amo a mi esposa. Hermione sabe que estuve ahí, yo se lo dije.

Remus entrecerró los ojos_ y está feliz de saber que fuiste a despedirte de tu gran amor?

_ Eso es cosa entre mi esposa y yo_ Severus dijo entre dientes.

Remus dio un paso mas cerca de Severus_ si la lastimas no solo yo vendré a hechizarte, Harry y los Weasley tambien lo harán.

_ No tengo ninguna intención de herir a mi esposa Lupin, y a mi las amenazas que hagas me pasan por el arco del triunfo.

_ Recuerda mis palabras Snape.

_ Y tu las mías Lupin. Ahh y te sugiero que no le des chocolates a mi hija. El que tu mocoso los consuma no es excusa para que mi hija lo haga tambien.

_ Yo no le he dado chocolate a tu hija.

_ Pero tu mocoso si.

Remus gruñó y dió media vuelta saliendo de ahí.


	77. LA DOCTORA

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Severus. Su linda esposa gozaba torturandolo desde temprano.

Se la pasaban en la botica con su pequeña Lily que le gustaba ir y ayudar a su papá.

Era curioso pero Severus no podía recordar mas la vida antes de ellas.

Severus le estaba enseñando a Lily los nombres de los ingredientes.

Lily siempre lo escuchaba atenta.

A mitad de la mañana Hermione se la llevaba a la terapia de lenguaje.

Lily había resultado ser una parlanchina.

Un Viernes Hermione dejó a Lily en terapia mientras iba a San Mungo a una cita con un medimago.

_ Efectivamente Señora Snape, está embarazada. Tiene 2 meses. Debo darle vitaminas y hacer algo con sus nauseas.

Hermione asintió_ se puede saber el sexo?

_ El siguiente mes, debe cuidarse. La veré el siguiente mes, espero ver al Señor Snape en su siguiente cita.

Hermione tragó saliva pero asintió.

Se apareció en los consultorios donde Lily tomaba su terapia. Justo a tiempo.

_ Mami, eles hemosa_ Lily gritó cuando salió.

_ Mi bella flor.

_ Señora Snape, puedo tener unas palabras con usted?_ la doctora le dijo.

_ Por supuesto._ Hermione y Lily entraron al consultorio.

_ Señora Snape, a que se dedica su esposo?

_ Es profesor de Química.

_ Ohh, me había asustado.

_ Porqué?

_ Lily dijo que su papá hacia líquidos. Y vendía ingredientes. Supongo que se confundió.

Hermione rió nerviosamente_ no nada de eso, mi esposo es Profesor de Química. Ahora no esta ejerciendo pero hace sus inventos en casa.

_ Espero verlo en la proxima consulta.

Hermione asintió_ gracias Doctora.

_ Hasta la próxima semana Lily.

_ Alios.

Hermione la cargó y caminaron hasta un callejón donde se aparecieron en el callejón diagón.

Caminaron hasta la botica de Severus y entraron cuando él tenía una conversación con la mujer que se había presentado unos días atras.

_ Papi_ Lily corrió hasta Severus.

Él le sonrió a su hija y la cargó_ mi hermosa princesa, como te fué?

_ Ingedientes papi.

Severis besó sus mejillas_ asi es mi querida princesa, ingredientes.

Hermione pasó al lado del mostrador.

_ Jeniffer, cierto?_ Hermione olió ese perfume, le recordó el perfume que Severus olia la noche que llegó.

_ Así es...Señora...

_ Snape.

Jeniffer la miró_ Señora Snape, nos vimos hace días.

_ Lo recuerdo.

Harry entró apresurado_ Mione.

_ Harry, que ha..

_ Necesito hablar con ustedes dos...es urgente.

Jeniffer les sonrió_ vengo después.

Cuando salió Harry bajó las persianas del local y colocó el letrero cerrado.

_ Que sucede Potter?

_ Vayamos a su casa.

SS/HG

_ Harry, que ha pasado, me tienes preocupada_ Hermione preguntó una vez que llegaron a su casa.

_ Hubo un código #15, Hermione, tuvimos que desmemorizar a la doctora que atiende a Lily.

Hermione se puso pálida_ fué por las preguntas que le hizo a Lily?

Harry frunció el ceño_ que preguntas?

_ Bueno, la doctora quiso hablar conmigo acerca de la profesión de Severus. Le dije que era un Profesor de química.

_ No se lo creyó y llamó a Servicios sociales. Reauería una consulta por un supuesto abuso infantil.

Hermione jadeo y Severus apretó la mandíbula_ quería quitarnos a Lily?

Harry asintió_ afortunadamente el Ministerio puso una alerta en el nombre de Lilian Snape y nos contactaron.

_ Esa...esa Seudo doctora...quería...merlín_ Hermione sintió nauseas y el sabor amargo subió por su traquea hasta su boca.

Corrió al baño a vaciar su estómago.


	78. MEDIA CONFESIÓN

Hermione_ Severus detenía su cabello mientras ella vaciana su estómago_ te llevaré a San Mungo, ya son muchos días que te veo haciendo esto y...

_ Es la tensión Severus.

_ Aun así iremos.

_ No, ya estoy bien.

_ Mami_ Lily tenía un puchero.

_ Estoy bien Lily, Severus, por favor, no la alteremos.

Harry estaba pensativo_ Ven Lily, quisiera ver tu habitación.

Lily lo miró pero le dió la mano a Harry.

_ Enseñame la muñeca que te regalé.

Lily lo llevó hasta su habitación.

_ Hermione, me estas ocultando algo?_ Severus preguntó.

Ella suspiró profundamente_ estoy...sobrepasada por todo. Tu, Lily, la doctora, la apertura de la bótica, nuestros problemas y esa mujer.

_ Te refieres a la Señorita Cavill?

Hermione asintió.

Severus sintió satisfacción, ella senría celos_ Te amo. Te amo. Te amo...

Hermione se giró al espejo. Severus la abrazó por la espalda_ te amo.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo.

_ Severus, una ves me dijiste que el pensar en Lily tu...querías que yo...bueno que tu y yo tuvieramos otro hijo.

Severus la giró_ lo dije en serio.

Hermione lo miró y se sintió mareada hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos.

Severus la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama_ Potter!!

Harry apareció_ lleva a Lily a la madriguera, llevaré a Hermione a San Mungo.

Harry miró a Hermione inconsciente_ que...pasó?

_ Haz lo que te pedí_ Severus gritó cargando a Hermione para llevarla al hospital.

SS/HG

Hermione despertó y vió a Severus inclinado cerca de ella.

_ Cuándo ibas a decirme del embarazo?

Hermione lo miró unos segundos_ te lo iba a decir hoy.

_ Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

_ Desde el día que volviste.

Severus se enderezó y se giró.

_ Lo siento.

Severus se giró hacia ella_ no mi amor, yo soy el que lo siente. No estuve ahí para ustedes, huí como un cobarde porque nunca nadie aparte de mi madre y mi hija me habían confesado tan abiertamente su amor, un amor de pareja. Huí porque sentí miedo a que no fuera real. Pero eres real. Te prometo no huir jamas. Porque te amo, te amo desde que me salvaste la vida. Te amo.

Hermione se sentó_ te amo Severus.

Él la abrazó_ gracias por darme un propósito para vivir.

_ El bebé?

Severus negó_ tu, incluso si no hubieras podido concebir, incluso si solo hubieramos estado los dos. Tu eres mi propósito.

Ella lo besó_ y tu el mío.

Severus derramó las lágrimas que por muchos años no habían salido de sus ojos.

_ Vayamos por Lily y demosle la noticia de que será la hermana mayor.

Hermione asintió.

SS/HG

Molly y Arthur estaban encantados con Teddy y Lily.

_ Recuerdas a Charlie y Bill a esa edad?

Arthur asintió_ eran un caos en esta casa.

_ La vida es buena Arthur Weasley, no esta dando la oportunidad de ver a las siguientes generaciones.

_ Solo le pido a Merlín que le dé a Charly una buena mujer y siente cabeza.

_ Pides mucho Arthur. Pero yo tambien lo hago.

_ Abela_ Teddy la llamó.

_ Dime amor.

_ Galetas, musas, musas galetas de colate.

Molly rió_ abuela les dará galletas de chocolate.


	79. AMOR

Lily no había tomado bien la noticia del bebé.

Hermione y Severus trataban de hacerle entender que la seguirían amando igual.

Lily solía abrazar a Severus y no soltarse hasta que llegabsn a la botica, luego era a Hermione a quien se pegaba.

Ellos comprendían y trataban que no le afectara mucho.

_ Sabes Lily, tengo antojo de galletas con chispas de chocolate_ Hermione le sonrió.

_ Pan?

_ Si amor, vamos a la pastelería, tu y yo.

Lily se levantó y tomó la mano de su mamá.

Le gustaba ir a la pastelería con su mami, recibía chocolate caliente y una gran rebanada de pastel.

_ Lía cicas mami.

_ Si mi pequeña flor, día de chicas.

_ A donde van mis chicas?_ Severus la miró con una ceja levantada.

_ Día cicas, Papi no va.

Severus la cargó_ así que día de chicas he? Y cuándo me llevaras a mi?

_ Día papis.

Severus rió_ disfruten su día de chicas, pero espero que pronto sea el día de los papis.

Lily rió con sus manitas en su boca.

_ Amo papi.

_ Te amo Lily. Cuida a mami por mi, si?

Lily asintió.

_ Vamo mami, patel, colate.

_ Ya voy Lily_ Hermione besó a Severus_ estaremos cerca.

_ No mucho chocolate.

_ Severus...

_ Después no puede dormir por toda la energía.

_ Esta bien.

_ Mami.

_ Ya Lily, vamonos.

_ Hermione_ las alcanzó Luna_ a donde van?

_ Día de chicas, vamos a la pastelería.

_ Las acompaño.

Las tres ingresaron a la pastelería y pidieron tres rebanadas de pastel, dos tes y un chocolate caliente para Lily.

Luna sonreía.

_ No te había visto en días, donde te habías metido?

_ Draco me llevó a Francia.

_ Y?

Luna enseñó su dedo_ me pidio matrimonio.

_ Qué, en serio, wow amiga, eso es maravilloso_ Hermione había escogido el anillo con Draco.

_ Lo amo.

_ Y el te ama Luna.

_ Nino ama tía Lu.

Luna sonrió a Lily_ si cariño y tía Lu ama a tu Nino.

_ Amo Tely.

Hermione se atragantó con el té_ Lily, amor, es mejor que no lo repitas a papá si? Le daría una apoplejía.

_ Amo Tely mami!_ Gritó.

Luna rió_ parece que todo el mundo lo sepa Hermione, no lo podrás mantener oculto.

_ Si tu papá te oyera...

_ Mami ama papi.

_ Si Lily, amo a tu papá.

_ Papi ama mami.

Hermione asintió.

_ Lily ama Tely!!

_ Oh por Merlín_ Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro_ no se le olvidará.

Luna se agarraba el estómago de la risa_ ya quiero ver la expresión de Draco y Severus.

La señora que atendía la pastelería llevó otra rebanada de pastel_ para la chica que no teme decir que ama a un chico aunque su padre no lo apruebe.

_ Gracias Hermione estaba roja.

SS/HG

Severus vió a su esposa, su hija y Luna regresar a la botica. Lily venía feliz.

Sonrió al verlas mientras rellenaba los botes de ingredientes.

_ Papi_ Lily corrió hasta él.

_ Princesa, te la pasaste bien en su día de chicas?

Lily asintió_ Colate y patel.

Severus la bajó al suelo_ pasame aquella bolsa.

Lily corrió por la bolsa_ papi.

Severus agarró la bolsa de granos de soposforo y tomó el frasco para rellenarlo.

_ Amo Tely papi!!


	80. QUE HAS DICHO?

Severus soltó en frasco y se giró hacia su hija.

_ Lily, que dijiste, no, no, no lo repitas.

Hermione entró a la botica.

_ Amor, sabes lo que ha dicho nuestra pequeña princesa?

Hermione tragó saliva_ que ha dicho?

Severus levantó una ceja_ ya lo sabes.

Hermione se acercó despacio_ Severus, no te enojes, es algo de niños.

_ No se juntará mas con ese mocoso. Ya le metió ideas, mi princesita tiene solo 2 años.

_ Severus, no dramatices, no creo que Lily conozca el termino que le estas dando.

_ Si mami, amo Tely, amo Tely.

Severus parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

_ Severus, cuenta hasta 10, respira_ Hermione tomó su mano.

_ Mami_ Lily hizo un puchero.

_ Tranquila amor, ven, vamos a darle a papi un abrazo fuerte porque lo amamos mucho.

Lily abrazó a Severus_ amo papi.

Severus la cargó_ eso esta bien, puedo aceptar que digas que amas a tu padrino, que amas a tu mamá, a tu tía Luna, rayos, incluso a Potter pero no que digas que amas a un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe limpiarse los mocos. Eso no, usted, señorita estará soltera hasta los 60.

Hermione rió y lo abrazó_ creo que papá debe descansar un poco de las confesiones de amor Lily. Mejor dile que comiste.

_ Colate y patel_ Lily levantó dos deditos.

_ 2 Rebanadas de pastel? Merlín nos ampare.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ tiraste los granos de sopóforo.

_ Fué cuando mi pequeña princesita decidió hacer su confesión por cierto mocoso metamorfomago que conocemos bien.

_ Severus...

_ Yo los recojo_ bajo a Lily al suelo y comenzó a recojerlos_ Alulo papi.

_ Gracias Lily.

SS/HG

_ No quiero que Lily vuelva a ver a Teddy_ Severus soltó en la cama.

_ Severus, no serás de esos padres celosos, cierto?

Severus gruñó.

_ Merlín tenga piedad de ti.

Severus la abrazó_ es mi nenita.

_ Y porque lo es no deberías hacer tanto drama, tiene 2 años. Hablando de otra cosa, Lily cumplirá 3 el siguiente mes. Deberíamos hacerle algo.

_ Algo como...una fiesta?

Hermione asintió.

_ Quieres que contratemos una organizadora de fiestas? No deberías someterte al estres que conlleva organizar una.

_ Será solo una fiesta pequeña con nuestra familia. Los Weasley, Malfoy, Harry... los Lupin.

_ Olvidate de los Lupin.

_ Severus...

Severus la besó_ Esta bien, pero si veo al mocoso cerca de Lily...te imaginas, Lilian Lupin, que Merlín no lo permita.

Hermione lo besó_ estas exagerando.

Severus tenía una mueca marcada_ Será que consideren como maltrato ponerle un cinturón de castidad.

Hermione rió y movió la cabeza_ amor, no te gustaría pensar en hacer otra cosa mas placentera?

Severus no la miró, seguía pensando en planes.

Hermione se deslizó la bata quedando desnuda_ Profesor Snape.

Severus pensaba en las mil torturas a quien se atreviera a tocar a su Lily.

Hermione subió a la cama y tomó su rostro_ profesor Snape.

Severus la miró y su miembro saltó feliz_ Señora Snape, venga acá.

Hermione rió y se acercó.

_ Su esposo debe desnudarla, por ello deberá usted aprender una lección hoy.


	81. LA AYUDA

Tienes fiebre, estas enfermo, este día te quedarás en cama_ Hermione le dijo a su esposo.

_ No puedo...quedarme en cama.

_ No protestes, te quedarás a descansar. Yo abriré la botica.

Severus iba a protestar cuando Lily subió a la cama_ papi quela.

_ Hazle caso a tu hija_ Hermione le dió un beso.

_ Hermione, no podrás sola.

_ No estaré sola, Lily me ayudará, verdad amor?

Lily asintió.

_ No quiero verte hoy levantado, vendré a traerte la comida. Necesitas descansar.

Severus tomó su mano_ y si hoy cerramos la botica?

_ No podemos, ya ha de haber varios pedidos ahorita que baje a abrir.

_ Tomaré una poción y estaré bien.

_ Que parte de te quedas a descansar no entendiste?

_ Papi efemo, decansa_ Lily agitó un dedito.

Severus acercó a Lily_ te amo mi princesa.

_ Amo papi.

_ Subiré a verte.

Severus asintió.

_ Ven amor, vamos a abrir.

Lily le dió la mano a Hermione y bajaron a abrir la botica. Se quedaban algunos días en la parte de arriba cuando tenían mucho trabajo.

Hermione cargó a Lily y la pequeña volteó el letrero a abierto de la puerta.

Subieron las persianas y quitaron los seguros de la puerta.

Revisó los pedidos, eran muchos.

SS/HG

Lily se encargaba de recibir a los clientes y darles bolsas para los ingredientes.

Hermione cobraba y daba las pociones mientras que hacia los envios de los pedidos.

_ Lily!_ Teddy gritó feliz al llegar a la botica.

_ Tely!_ Lily lo abrazó.

Remus sonrió_ Teddy, tienes algo que darle a Lily.

Teddy asintió y sacó de su bolsa una paleta de frambuesa.

Lily le dió un beso.

_ Hola Remus.

_ Hola Mione, y Severus?

_ Esta enfermo, hoy estará en cama.

_ Estas atendiendo tu sola la botica?

Hermione asintió.

_ Te ayudaré. Solo dime que hago.

_ Gracias Remus, empieza por estos pedidos, cuando regrese Aedus la envias de nuevo con otro, no se te olvide darle algo cuando llegue.

_ Muy bien.

_ Lily, vayan a jugar a tu esquina especial.

_ Mami, yo alulo.

Hermione le sonrió_ esta bien amor.

Lily sonrió y le dió a Teddy bolsas para que hiciera lo mismo que ella.

SS/HG

Hermione cerró a la hora de la comida y se giró hacia Remus_ Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Remus sonrió_ de nada. Debo llevar a Teddy a casa de Andrómeda.

_ Pensé que se quedarían a comer.

_ Andrómeda nos invitó desde ayer, lo siento. Teddy despidete de Lily.

Teddy hizo una mueca_ papi quedo Lily.

_ No, tu abuela nos esta esperando. Anda.

Teddy abrazó a Lily.

Draco llegó por red flu_ Hey, manos donde pueda verlas jovencito.

Hermione rodó los ojos_ Draco, no.

_ No vas a saludar a tu padrino Mariposa?

_ Nino_ Lily lo abrazó.

_ Nos vemos Mione.

_ Gracias Remus.

_ Y mi padrino?

_ Esta enfermo.

_ Abriste tu sola la botica?

_ Remus, Teddy y Lily me ayudaron.

_ Ohh, me hubieras mandado una lechuza.

_ Estabas ocupado.

_ No para ustedes.

_ Debo ir a pedir la comida.

Draco negó_ la traeré yo.

_ Esta bien, te esperamos arriba, voy a ver a Severus.


	82. MARIPOSA

Le habían organizado una pequeña reunión a Lily en casa.

Había adornos de globos en mariposas por todos lados.

Lily corria feliz con su traje de mariposa con Teddy.

Severus y Draco no les quitaban la mirada.

Hermione y Luna estaban mortificadas.

Remus, Ron y Harry platicaban en otra mesa. Ron por fin había roto su compromiso con Lavender.

Era soltero nuevamente.

Hermione sacó el pastel de mariposa que le mandaron a hacer en la pastelería del callejón diagón.

Lily saltaba feliz y Draco la cargó para pararla en una silla.

Todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Lily apagó sus 3 velitas.

Hermione partió el pastel y le dió la primera rebanada a Lily, ella se la dió a Teddy_ amo Tely.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara de Severus listo para degollar al pobre niño.

SS/HG

11 Años después. King cross.

Hermione cargaba a un niño de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos avellana. El pequeño Tobias era casi a copia de Severus con los ojos y las facciones de Hermione. Tenía dos años y era algo revoltoso.

Severus traia de la mano a Eileen de 11 años, una dulce niña de cabellos negros en rulos de piel tan blanca como la de Severus.

Lily de 14 ya era grande, estaba en 4 año en Hogwarts.

_ Traen todo?_ Hermione les preguntó.

Lily y Eileen asintieron.

_ Dejenme darles un beso.

Ambas niñas se acercaron a su mamá_ te amamos mamá, Cuida a Tobias.

Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco llegó Luna y con su hijo Scorpius_ Venimos a despedirnos de las chicas.

Lily besó la mejilla de Scorpius_ eres muy hermoso aun.

El silbato pitó.

_ Estudien mucho y pórtense bien.

_ Y nada de novios_ Severus agregó_ no se distraigan de sus clases. Y no quiero recibir cartas de mala conducta.

Lily le dió un beso a Severus en la mejilla_ te amo papá.

_ Te amo Lily.

Ella sonrió y subió al tren.

Severus cargó a Tobias y besó sus mejillas_ adios a la hermanas verdad Tobias?

El pequeño hizo un puchero_ Lily y Elen se feron.

Tobias Snape habia sido una sorpresa para la pareja, pero no menos bienvenido y deseado.

_ Vamos a desayunar pastel y chocolate.

Tobias asintió.

Después de varios años Severus amplió la botica. Sus pociones eran muy famosas por estar mejoradas, lo que elevaba el precio.

Remus Lupin era su empleado desdd hace 9 años y le ayudaba a crear las pociones. De las finanzas e inventario se encargaba Hermione.

Les iba muy bien y en el tiempo que los niños entraban a Hogwarts duplicaban sus ventas.

Severus era feliz con su familia y no podía pedir mas.

El haber sido salvado por Hermione era lo mejor que le ocurrión en su vida porque era una señal de una segunda oportunidad.

La amaba incluso muchisimo mas que lo que amó a Lilian Evans.

_ Papi, cocholate.

Severus miró a su hijo y acarició su cabecita.

_ Si Tobias.

Abrazó a Hermione_ gracias por dejarme Sin Retorno.

FIN


	83. EPILOGO

Harry se casó con Pansy Parkinson y tuvieron 2 niñas a las cuales llamaron Emma y Emily

Ron se caso con Katie Bell quien ya tenía un pequeño niño rubio Hugo y tuvieron una bebé llamada Rose.

Draco y Luna solo se quedaron con Scorpius.

Severus hace muchos años le había confesado a Hermione quien eran los progenitores de Lily. A lo cual ella dijo que eso no tenía nada que ver con su hija. Lily seguía siendo de ellos.

Guardaron el secreto en sus corazones y jamas lo sacaron a la luz.

A la vista de todos era Lilian Snape. Hija de Hermione y Severus Snape.

Remus encontró el amor nuevamente en una medimaga que cambió su residencia desde América.

Cada 15 dias la madriguera se llenaba de nuevas generaciones y pasadas generaciones.

Eran familia, como Hermione lo había dicho.

Severus miró por ventana a su esposa mirar al horizonte, salió a su encuentro y la abrazó por la espalda_ 3 galeones por tus pensamientos.

Hermione le entregó una hoja de San Mungo.

_ Embarazada?

Hermione asintió.

_ Que Merlín, Circe y Morgana nos ayude.

_ Siempre lo han hecho Sev.

Severus acarició el vientre de su esposa_ espero que sea un niña.

Hermione rió y lo miró_ en serio quieres una niña?

_ Nos fué bien con las dos primeras no?

Hermione asintió y besó a su esposo feliz.

_ Papi_ Tobias corrió hasta ellos.

Severus lo cargó_ que pasó?

_ Scopius dijo que Santa no esiste. Veda que si?

Severus asintió_ claro que existe Santa Claus, solo que pocos niños tienen el poder de creer en el.

Tobias sonrió y abrazó a Severus.

_ Debo hablar con Draco_ Hermione le susurró a su esposo.

Severus sonrió, su esposa era una fuera en cuanto a proteger a su cachorros se refería.

La amaba con todo su ser_ tendras un hermanito o hermanita Tobias.

_ Hemano?

Severus asintió_ Mami tendra un bebé.

Un 14 de Febrero vino al Mundo Ashlyn Snape de cabello castaños lacios, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche.

Al paso de que Lily crecia se convirtió en la belleza de hogwarts pero Lily tenía solo alguien en su corazón.

Y así Teddy de Hufflepuf declaró su amor a una serpiente a quien amó desde pequeño.

Esos meses despues de que dijeran que se casarían Severus casi tiene una apoplejía.

Hermione sabía que dentro de el enojo de su esposo apoyaba a su Lily como siempre.

FIN

_

GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR LEER OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS. SIEMPRE ES UN SENTIMIENTO AGRIDULCE.

PERO HEY HAY MAS HISTORIAS.

LOS AMO MIS LECTORES.


End file.
